


EXO Aile Hikayeleri

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: OT12'nin olduğu EXO aile/mpreg oneshotlarıyla dolu bir fic *-*





	1. Krisyeol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EXO Family Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530867) by _Arrow_. 

****   


“Hepsi senin suçun!”

Kris sözleri ve üzerindeki öldürücü bakışları görmezden geldi ve elindeki küçük kâğıda baktı. Köşesinde, hasta bilgilerinin olduğu yerde Chanyeol’un adı ve doğum tarihi yazıyordu. Hastanın kan testi yapılıp yapılmadığını soran sorunun yanında bir tik işareti vardı ve sonucu kalın siyah harflerle yanına basılmıştı.

“Hamile.” Seslice okudu. Gözleri yeniden kâğıdın köşesindeki isim yazan yere gitti. “Park Chanyeol… 27 Kasım… Hamile…”

“Tanrım, kes şunu.” Chanyeol hırlayarak kâğıdı elinden aldı. İkiye katlayarak kapüşonlusunun cebine koydu. Sonra duvara yaslanarak ufladı.

Kris genç olana bakarak ifadesini inceledi. Chanyeol hâlâ sabah doktora gitmeden önceki gibi solgundu. Genç olanın midesi bulanıyor ve başı dönüyordu; yediği en ufak şey midesine ulaşmıyordu bile. O kadar kötüydü ki en sonunda ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kris, Chanyeol’un hasta olduğunu biliyordu ancak kırk yıl düşünce hamile kalacağı asla aklına gelmezdi. Korunma konusunda ekstra çaba sarf ederken hem de.

“Bana öyle bakma.” Yeol mırıldandı ve başını çevirdi.

Kris gülümseyerek genç olana uzandı. Chanyeol’un ensesini okşadıktan sonra tuttu ve kendine çekti. “Özür dilerim.” Diyerek dudaklarını kulağına bastırdı. “Daha iyi hissediyor musun?”

Chanyeol sevgi dolu öpücükle hımladı. “Hayır, daha kötü hissediyorum.” Diye cevapladı. “Bu berbat bir şey. Berbat.”

“Biliyorum.” Kris iç çekerek nazikçe genç olanın boynuna masaj yapıyordu. “Ama artık değiştiremeyiz.”

Bu sefer iç çeken Chanyeol’du. “Belki de hepsi kötü bir rüyadır ve birazdan uyanacağızdır.”

Ancak değildi. Chanyeol’un hamile ve çoktan sekiz haftalık olmuş olması rüya değildi ve buruk gerçekti. İki genç adam ultrason fotoğrafına bakarken ve doktorun sözlerini dinlerken ne hissedeceklerini bilememişti. Ancak bir şey kesindi, o da mutluluk olmadığıydı.

Eve dönerken her şey sessizdi. Chanyeol başını çevirmişken Kris gözlerinin kapalı olup olmadığını anlayamadığı için çenesini kapalı tutmuştu. “Kenara çek!” Chanyeol aniden soludu ve emniyet kemerine uzandı. “Kenara çek!”

Kris kenara çekerek dörtlüleri yaktı. Araba daha durmadan Chanyeol kapıyı açıp dışarıya çıkmıştı. Chanyeol’un öğürme seslerine kaşlarını çatarak arabadan indi Kris ve genç olana yaklaştı.

“Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir?” Yeol bağırdı. “Hiçbir şey yemedim.” Derin bir nefes aldı ve doğrulduğunda sendeledi. “Tanrım.” Diye soludu. “Her şey dönüyor.”

Kris, Chanyeol’u belinden tutarak arabaya götürdü. Genç olan homurdanarak koltuğa oturdu ve başını eğdi. Kris önünde diz çökerek ellerini dizlerine koydu. “Yeol, bana bak.” Chanyeol başını kaldırdı. Güzel kahve gözleri ıslaktı ve yüzü kâğıt gibi bembeyazdı. “Bu bebeğin planlı olmadığını ve alışmak için zamana ihtiyacımız olduğunu biliyorum ama bunu yapabiliriz. Yapacağımızı biliyorum. Biz daha kötülerini atlattık.”

Chanyeol zayıfça gülümsedi. “Evet.”

Kris gülümseyişine karşılık vererek doğruldu. Uzandığında Chanyeol hızlı davranarak onu ittirdi. “Tanrım. Lütfen beni öpme. Az önce kustum.”

“Alnını öpecektim ama neyse.” Büyük olan kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’un burnunu sıktırdı. “Eve gidelim mi?”

“Evet, lütfen.” Yeol iç çekti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Yavaşça ama kararlı bir şekilde Chanyeol ve Kris ebeveyn olacakları gerçeğine alıştılar. Tabii ki hâlâ neler olacağını merak ediyorlardı. Dördüncü ayın başlangıcıyla Chanyeol’un karnı belirginleşmeye başladı. Bedeninin iyi durumda olması ve sıkı kaslarından dolayı küçük çıkıntıyı hâlâ tişörtlerinin altında saklayabiliyordu ve rengine, açısına göre yemeği fazla kaçırmış gibi görünüyordu. Yemek yemek, altın kelimeydi çünkü üçüncü ayın ilk gününden beri Chanyeol durmaksızın bir şeyler yiyordu.

“Akşam yemekte ne var?”

Kris genç olana baktı. “Az önce öğle yemeği yedik.” Chanyeol’un ısırdığı çikolataya bakarak konuştu.

“Biliyorum.” Yeol söyledi. “Sadece sordum.”

“Bana yine acıktığını söyleme.”

“Belki birazcık.”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Yediklerini nereye koyuyorsun?” kıkırdadı. “Uyuduğun saatler dışında hep bir şeyler yiyorsun.”

“Benim suçum değil.” Yeol dudak büktü ve boş çikolata kâğıdını buruşturdu. “Senin suçun.”

“Benim suçum mu? Bebeğin suçu demek istedin herhalde.”

“Hayır, senin suçun.” Genç olan cevapladı. “Sen olmasaydın bebek de olmazdı.” Başını sallayarak ekledi.

“Yani benim suçum olduğunu söylüyorsun.” Kris hımladı ve Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. “Sen bu hikâyede nerede duruyorsun? Çünkü doğru hatırlıyorsam bebeği iki kişi yapar.”

Genç olan yanaklarını şişirdi. “Olsun.” Mırıldandı. “Hepsi senin suçun.”

“Tamam, tamam.” Kris güldü. “Hepsi benim suçum.” Baldırına vurdu ve Chanyeol hemen yanına giderek kucağına oturdu. Bir kolunu diğerinin beline doladı ve Chanyeol başını omzuna yaslayınca gülümsedi. “Dışarıda yemek ister misin? Gidip şu yeni restoranı deneyebiliriz.”

“Parkın yanındakini mi diyorsun?”

“Evet,” Kris başını salladı. “İtalyan yemekleri sattıklarını duydum. Pizza, makarna ve dondurmaya gömülebilirsin.”

“Sence çifte peynirli pizza satıyorlar mıdır?”

“Satıyorlardır.”

“Tamamdır.” Chanyeol sevimli bir şekilde söyledi. “Bir deneyelim o zaman.”

Akşam erken saatlerde ikili yeni restorana gitti. Yakında olduğu için yürümeye karar verdiler. Chanyeol neşeyle mırıldanarak ellerini ileri geri sallıyordu. “Sence alkolsüz tiramisu var mıdır? Çilekli tiramisu mesela?”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Önce ana yemeğe odaklanmalıyız.”

Restoran kalabalıktı ancak çift sessiz bir köşede yer bulabildi. Chanyeol hızlıca menüyü eline aldı; saniyeler içinde çifte peynirli mega boy pizza, fesleğen soslu makarna sipariş etti. Diğer yarısının sipariş ettiği yemeği bitiremeyeceğini ve Chanyeol’un yemeğinden yiyeceğini bildiği için Kris kendi siparişini kısa keserek soğuk meze servis tabağını sipariş etti.

“Imm.” Chanyeol ağzındaki pizzayla inledi. “Bu harika bir şey.”

“Öyle mi?” Kris sordu ve uzanarak bir dilim aldı.

“Leziz, değil mi?”

Kris başını salladı ve Chanyeol’a gülümsedi. Genç olanın ağzına makarnayı tıkıştırmasını ve gözlerini kapatarak hımlamasını izledi. “Ailelerimize söylemeliyiz.” Kris aniden olaya girdi ve diğerinin tepkisini bekledi. Chanyeol ona bakarak yutkundu.

“Seninkine söyleyebiliriz ama benimkine söylemeyeceğiz.”

“Sence onlar—“

“Hayır.” Chanyeol kaş çatarak sözünü kesti. “Bilmelerine gerek yok. Bilmelerini istemiyorum.”

Kris alçak sesle iç çekerek geriye yaslandı. Chanyeol’un ailesiyle ilişkisi karmakarışıktı. Chanyeol’un hiçbir kararını desteklememişlerdi, oğullarının geleceği adına hiç mutlu olmamışlardı. Kris, Chanyeol’un ailesiyle tanıştığı günü hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Gün kâbus gibiydi ve Kris’in Chanyeol’un babasına yumruk atmasıyla sonlanmıştı. Adam Yeol’a iğrenç sürtük diye hakaret etmişti. Chanyeol’un bebeği ailesine neden söylemek istemediğini anlamıyor değildi ama yine de bilmeleri gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

“Biliyorsun ben başkalarından duymalarını istemiyorum.”

“Ne olmuş?!” Chanyeol homurdandı.

“Yeol.” Kris iç çekti. “İkimiz de başkasından öğreneceklerini ve olay çıkarmak için geleceklerini biliyoruz.”

“O zaman bırak olay çıkarsınlar. Umurumda değil. Onlar artık umurumda değil. Benim hayatım, benim bebeğim.” Genç olan mırıldandı. “Daha fazla bu konuyu konuşmayalım, tamam mı? Akşamımı mahvetmesini istemiyorum.”

“Olur.” Kris uzanarak elini tuttu. “Özür dilerim.” Chanyeol ona tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyerek, “Sorun değil,” diye mırıldandı.

“Hey, sence—“

“Selam, Chanyeol. Kris.” İsimlerini duyunca kafalarını çevirdiler.

“Oh olamaz.” Kris, arkadaşları Baekhyun’u ve sevgilisi Yixing'i görünce iç çekti. Chanyeol kıkırdadı.

“Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.” Kısa olan gülümsedi ve hemen Chanyeol’un yanındaki sandalyeye çöktü. “Nasılsınız çocuklar?” Yixing'e oturmasını işaret etti ve genç adam tuhafça Kris’in yanına oturdu. “Uzun zaman oldu. Nerelerdesiniz?”

“Pekâlâ,” Kris boğazını temizledi. “Gördüğün gibi iyiyiz ve nerede olduğumuza gelince meşguldük.”

“Meşgul mü?” Baekhyun başını çevirerek sordu. “Haydi be. Asla arkadaşlarınızla buluşmayacak kadar meşgul olmazsınız. Sizi özledim. Aynısı Kyungsoo ve Jongin için de geçerli.”

“Özür dileriz, Baek.” Yeol arkadaşına gülümsedi.

“Ah, tamam. Affedildin.” Baekhyun hımladı. “Her neyse, kimin için bu kadar yemek? Yanınızda birisi mi var?”

“Eh, yalnızız. Yemek de benim için.”

Kısa olan önce iki koca tabağa sonra Chanyeol’a baktı. “Ne zamandan beri bu kadar çok yiyorsun sen?!”

Kris, Chanyeol’un kızardığını görünce sırıttı. “Ben… uh… Çok açtım… Bir sorun mu var?!”

“Hahaha, neden olsun?” Baekhyun güldü. “Sadece dikkatli ol. Pizza ve makarna kalori bombaları.” Chanyeol arkadaşının elini karnında hissedince gerildi. “Ha?” Baekhyun elinin olduğu yere baktı ve avucunu Chanyeol’un karnında gezdirdi.

Baekhyun tişörtü ucundan tutup kaldırınca Chanyeol bağırdı. “Baek!”

Baekhyun kocaman açılmış gözlerle arkadaşının küçük çıkıntısına bakıyordu. “Vay anasını.” Soludu. “Bu düşündüğüm şey mi?”

Yixing masanın üzerinden uzanarak baktı. “Oh.” dedi. “Tebrikler.”

“T-Teşekkürler.” Kris hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Aman tanrım!” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Bebeğiniz oluyor?! Ben neden bunu bilmiyorum?! Kaç aylıksın? Çok büyük görünmüyor, daha başındasın, değil mi? Bebek yüzünden mi sürekli bizi ekiyorsunuz?”

Chanyeol kıpırdanarak Baekhyun’u ittirmeye çalıştı. Kısa olan hâlâ tişörtünü kaldırmış karnını gözler önüne seriyordu. “Evet,” mırıldanarak Baekhyun’un elini çekiştirdi ve bıraktığında karnını örttü.

“Evet ne?”

“Evet, Chanyeol hamile.” Kris cevapladı. “Evet, bu yüzden görüşmeleri iptal ediyorduk. Ve soruna gelince, Yeol dört aylık.”

Baekhyun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Dört ay oldu mu?! Neden bana söylemediniz?! Arkadaşınız olduğumu sanıyordum?”

“Öylesin.” Kris iç çekti. “Ama çeneni kapalı tutamıyorsun.”

Yixing bunu duyunca güldü ve Baekhyun sevgilisine sertçe baktı. “Bu hiç hoş değildi.” homurdandı.

“Ama doğru.” Chanyeol ekledi. “Jongin’in sana yıldönümleri için Kyungsoo’ya hazırladığı sürprizini söylememeni istediği zamanı hatırla.”

“O bir kerelikti.” Baek kendini savundu.

“Chanyeol’a aldığım evi söylediğin zaman ne olacak?”

“Pekâlâ, o büyük bir sorundu. Yeol’un bildiğini sanıyordum.”

“Bebeğim.” Yixing kıkırdadı. “Çenenin düşük olduğunu kabul et işte.”

Baekhyun göz devirdi. “Tamam, tamam.” dilini şaklattı. “Ama söyleyin bakayım, Soo ve Jongin biliyor mu?”

“Hayır,” Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Kimseye demedik.”

“Neden? Yani, bu bir bebek! Harika bir şey. Ahh, umarım senin gözlerini alır Yeollie. Gözlerini seviyorum. Ama inşallah kulaklarını almaz.”

“Hey,” Yeol dudak bükerek kulaklarına dokundu. “Kulaklarımın nesi varmış?”

“Hiçbir şeyi. Çok sevimliler.” Dedi Kris ve Chanyeol gülümsedi.

“Böyle çıkmasalardı olabilirlerdi.” Hamile olanın yüzüne somurtma geri geldi ve üzgünce karnına baktı.

“Dilini ısır Byun yoksa bu akşam sağ kalamayacaksın.” Kris hırlayarak söyledi. Kulakları hakkındaki yorumların Chanyeol’u üzdüğünü biliyordu.

Yixing başını salladı. “O haklı, bu kadar yeter.” Chanyeol başını kaldırdığına ona gülümsedi. “Erken olduğunu biliyorum ancak cinsiyetini öğrenmek istiyor musunuz?”

Chanyeol başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Hayır,” diye cevapladı. “Sürpriz olmasını istiyorum.”

“Bebek yaptığınızı bilmiyordum.” Baek mırıldandı ve çekinmeden yarısı yenmiş pizza dilimini aldı.

“Şey,” Kris boğazını temizledi. “Bebeğime kaza kurşunu demek istemezdim ama aşağı yukarı durum öyle.”

“Ahh,” Baekhyun pizzayı ısırarak hımladı. “En güzel şeylerin başına hiç beklemediğin anda geldiğini söylemezler mi?”

“Evet, belki de haklısın.”

Kris’in umutlarının aksine Baekhyun ve Yixing çabucak gitmediler ve Chanyeol yorulup eve dönmek isteyene kadar yanlarında kaldılar. Beraber geçirecekleri zaman kesilmişti ama iyi bir şeyler de vardı. Kris cüzdanını çıkaramadan önce Baekhyun garsona kartını verip her şeyi ödemişti. Bunu yapmasına gerek yoktu ancak Kris şikâyet etmek istemiyordu. Sonuçta Chanyeol üç kişilik yiyordu.

Eve vardıklarında Chanyeol duşa girdi ve çıkınca koltuğa kuruldu. Kris hamile olana katıldığında oyun programı izliyordu. Chanyeol hemen yanına sokuldu. Islak saçları meyve sepeti gibi kokuyordu ve Kris tatlı kokuyu içine çekti.

“Bebeğimiz benim kulaklarımı alırsa kötü mü olur?”

Kris ani soruyla kaşlarını çattı. “Tabii ki olmaz!” genç olana bakarak yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Yeol, kulaklarının özel bir çekiciliği var. Büyük, parlayan gözlerinle ve göz kamaştırıcı gülümsemenle beraber. Umarım bebeğimiz tüm bunları senden alsın çünkü aynı anda sevimli, yakışıklı, hayran olunası ve seksi bulduğum tek kişi sensin.”

Chanyeol’un yanakları pembeliğe büründü.

“Gördün mü? Şimdi inanılmaz derecede sevimlisin.” Yeol sızlanarak yüzünü göğsüne gömüce Kris kıkırdadı. “Baek’in dediklerini unut. Bebeğimiz senin kulaklarını alsın almasın çok güzel olacak.”

“Böyle dediğin zaman seviyorum.”

“Neyi?”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek ona baktı. “Bebeğimizi.”

Çinli olan gülümsemesine karşılık verdi ve elini tişörtünün içine soktu. Küçük çıkıntıyı sevgiyle okşadı. “Pekâlâ, ona ‘küçük kaza kurşunu’ diyoruz ama ‘bebeğimiz’ kelimesi artık dudaklarımdan kolayca çıkıyor.” Chanyeol’a bakarak öpmek için eğildi. “Biliyorsun, şu anda bir mango kadar anca ve henüz hareket etmiyor. Kız mı erkek mi olduğunu bilmiyoruz ama onu çoktan sevmeye başladım. Bunu biz yaptık ve kazayla olsa bile gurur duyuyorum.” Chanyeol’un gülümseyerek dudaklarını ısırdığını gördü.

“Bir daha der misin?”

“Hm?”

“Lütfen.” Yeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Söyle.”

Kris parmaklarını çıkıntının aşağısına kaydırdı ve genç olana gülümsedi. “Buradaki bizim bebeğimiz. Bebeğimiz büyüyor ve tam bir insana dönüşüyor.”

“Bebeğimiz.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Aylar hızlıca geçiyordu ve Kris ürününü görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Baekhyun hamileliği öğrendikten sonra tabii ki çenesini tutamamıştı ve Jongin’le Kyungsoo’ya anında yetiştirmişti. Kyungsoo haberleri davet olarak kabul ederek her iki günde bir Chanyeol’u kontrole geliyordu. Yemek getiriyordu ve Chanyeol’un sağlıksız beslenmediğinden emin oluyordu.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo hamile olana seslenince Kris elinde tutuğu kâğıttan başını kaldırdı. Jongin’le beşiği kurmaya çalışıyorlardı ancak göründüğünden daha karmaşıktı. “Neden yerde oturuyorsun? Sırtın için iyi değil. Kalk ve koltuğa otur.”

“Ama şu anda çok rahatım.” Chanyeol’un sızlandığını duydular.

“İyi o zaman orada kal ama sonra sırtın ağrıyınca sızlanma.”

“Peki, peki.”

Jongin atışmalarına gülüyordu. “Bu ikisi.” Kıkırdadı. “Bazen evli bir çift gibi davranıyorlar.”

“Sen geçen hafta burada olacaktın.” Kris kıkırdayarak kâğıdı bıraktı. “Chanyeol iki poşet taşımak istedi ve eline aldı. Soo bunu görünce ağır şeyler taşımanın erken doğuma neden olacağını bağırarak onu azarladı. Yeol o kadar korktu ki ağlamaya başladı ve onu yatıştırmak için Soo dondurma alarak bağırmak istemediğini sadece endişelendiğini söyledi.”

“Soo dondurma kartını mı kullandı?!”

“Kullanmak zorunda kaldı.” Kris başını salladı. “Yeol bebek gibi ağlıyordu ve sakinleşmiyordu.”

Başını iki yana sallayarak güldü Jongin. “Bir daha bana bağırdığında ben de ağlayayım.”

“Tabii bir dene. Belki sen de dondurma alırsın.”

“Bunu yaptığında alacağı tek şey koltukta uyuma cezası olur.” Kyungsoo’nun sesi araya girdi. Kısa olan kapıda dikiliyordu, elinde bir kaşık vardı. “Öğle yemeği hazır.”

Kris ve Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun peşinden mutfağa gittiler. Çinli olan havadaki leziz kokuyla hımladı. “Harika kokuyor.” Arkadaşını övünce Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Yeol’un en sevdiği.”

“Öyle mi?” Kris sordu. “Duydun mu bebeğim? Soo en sevdiğin yemeği yapmış.”

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Bensiz başlamayın sakın. Geliyorum. Ayy!”

Kyungsoo dilini şaklatarak gözlerini devirdi. “Gördün mü işte?” seslendi. “Sana yere oturma demiştim. Sırtın ağrıyacak.”

“Ben… Sırtım değil.” Kris sandalyesinden kalktı. Chanyeol’un sesi onu endişelendirmişti. Oturma odasındaki genç olanın yanına gitti. Chanyeol halıda diz çökmüştü, bir eli bacaklarının arasındaydı. “Ne oldu bebeğim?” diye sordu.

Chanyeol şaşkınlık ve acı dolu ifadesiyle ona baktı. “Bebek,” soludu. “Geliyor.”

Chanyeol’un ağzından fısıltı şeklinde çıktı kelimeler ama Kyungsoo duymuştu. “Ne?!” çığlık atarak oturma odasına koşturdu. Jongin arkasındaydı. “Doğum mu başladı?!”

“Sanırım? Az önce suyum geldi.”

Kris’in rengi attı. Orada donmuş, parmağını bile kıpırdatamıyordu. Aniden ne yapacağını bilemedi.

“Tamam,” Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı. “Sakin olmamız lazım.” Diyerek Chanyeol’un yanına gitti. Onu ayağa kaldırarak beline kolunu doladı. “Jongin, onu banyoya götür. Ben gidip sana pantolon ve iç çamaşırı getireceğim.”

“Eh… Ya… Ya ben?”

Kyungsoo, solgun Kris’e baktı. “Sen de git otur. Tamam mı? Şu anda ihtiyacımız olan son şey senin bayılman.”

Kris denileni yaparak otururken Chanyeol kıkırdadı. Bacaklarını aralayarak Jongin’in yardımıyla paytak paytak banyoya gitti ve klozete oturdu. Islak pantolon tenine yapışıyordu ve Jongin çıkarmasına yardım etti.

“Al, giy şunları.”

“Önce duş alsam mı?” Chanyeol sordu ancak Kyungsoo’nun uzattığı kıyafetleri aldı.

“Duş almaya zamanımız yok.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Kurulanıp giy şunları. Hastaneye ne kadar erken gidersek o kadar iyi.”

“Umm, ben gidip çantaları alayım.” Jongin gülümseyerek banyodan çıktı.

Yenileri giydikten ve ve oturma odasındaki ıslak halıya havlu attıktan sonra dörtlü hastaneye gitti. Jongin arabayı kullanıyordu ve ara sıra yanında oturan Kris’e bakıyordu. “Hey dostum. Rahatla. Neredeyse geldik.” Gülerek bacağına vurdu.

Kris dokunuşla irkildi ve bağırdı. “Sanırım bunu yapamayacağım.” Mırıldandı. “Hazır değilim. Çok hızlı oluyor. Ben gerçekten hazır değilim. Tanrım, beşiği kuramadık. Bebeğin uyuyacak yeri yok. Ben korkunç bir babayım. Kendi çocuğuma yatak bile kuramadım. Basit bir Ikea yatağı işte. Benim dışımda her aptal Ikea’dan mobilyaları kurabilir. Ben umutsuzum. Ne yapacağım? Bebeğe biraz daha beklemesini söyleyemez miyiz? Bir hafta fena olmazdı.”

“Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratacağım için özür dilerim.” Kyungsoo gülmemeye çalışarak konuştu. “Ama bebeğin şu anda gelmek istiyor.” Chanyeol inleyince yanına döndü. “Ve olabildiğince hızlı gelmek istiyor gibi görünüyor.”

“Daha hızlı süreyim mi?” Jongin sordu.

“Evet,” Chanyeol karnını tutarak inledi. Alt tarafına keskin bir ağrı saplanmıştı ve gözlerini yaşartıyordu. “Oh siktir.”

“Yeol, nefes almaya çalış.”

“Nefes alıyorum ben!”

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun.”

“Evet, evet.” Chanyeol homurdanarak yaslandı. Derin bir nefes alarak ağzından verdi.

Kris bilinçsizce aynısını yapıyordu.

Sonunda hastaneye vardıklarında Chanyeol maksimum acı içindeydi ve durmadan küfrediyordu. “Bunların senin suçun.” Hırlayarak tırnaklarını Kris’in eline geçirdi.

Uzun olan acıyla tısladı. “Özür dilerim.” Acıyla konuştu. “Gerçekten özür dilerim. Elimi bırakır mısın lütfen?”

“Nedenmiş?” Chanyeol sertçe baktı. “Acı mı çekiyorsun? Yer değişmek ister misin? Çünkü sen acının ne demek olduğunu bilmiyorsun!”

Bir saniye sonra Chanyeol, Kris’in elini bırakarak Jongin’inkine uzandı. Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisi gerildi ve Chanyeol’un aynı işkenceyi kendisine yapacağından korkuyordu. Ancak Chanyeol elini hafifçe sıktırmıştı.

“Oh ne oldu?” Kris homurdanarak elini ovdu. “Neden aynısını ona yapmıyorsun?”

“Neden yapayım? O beni bu duruma sokmadı.”

“Ve buna çok memnunum.” Jongin fısıldadı.

Kyungsoo gülümseyerek Chanyeol’un yatağının yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve arkadaşının başını okşadı. “Jongin ve ben şimdilik gidiyoruz. Tamam mı?”

“Hayır,” Yeol sızlanarak dudak büktü. “Neden ya?”

“Çünkü Kris’le biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacın var.”

“Ama beni bırakmayacaksın, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki hayır.” Soo gülümsedi. “Bir yere gitmeyeceğiz, dışarıda bekleyeceğiz.”

“Olur.” Chanyeol gelen acı dalgasıyla kaş çattı.

Kris, Kyungsoo kalkınca sandalyeye oturdu ve ikili odadan çıktı. “Yakında bitecek.” Genç olanın terli alnında saçlarını geriye iterek söyledi.

“Özür dilerim.” Yeol dudak büzdü ve Kris’in eline uzandı. Parmaklarını kırmızı izlerde gezdirerek baktı. “Bunu yapmak istememiştim.”

“Sorun değil.” Çinli adam gülümsedi. “Biliyorum.”

“Çok lanet bir acı.”

“Değdiğini söylüyorlar.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Çocuğumuz on sekiz olduğunda ve onu dışarı attığımızda söylerim sana.”

Bu sefer gülen Kris’ti. Uzanarak Chanyeol’un şakağını öptü. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum.”

“Bana bittiği zaman söyle bunu.”

Chanyeol sözleri söyledikten sonra çok geçmeden her şey bitti. Bebeği kırk hafta taşıdıktan sonra sonunda kaza kurşununu kollarına alabildi. Mutluluk gözyaşları gözlerini yakıyordu ve hemşire onu çıplak halde uzandırarak oğlanı göğsüne yatırdı. “Merhaba,” fısıldayarak bebeğin başını öptü. “Sonunda seninle tanışmak harika oldu.”

Oğlan sızlanınca Chanyeol, Kris’e baktı. Uzun olanın yaşlı gözleri aşkla doluydu ve dudaklarında kocaman, sevgi dolu gülümseme vardı. Uzanırken biraz titriyordu ve yeni doğan oğlunun başını okşadı. Ağzını Chanyeol’un kulağına bastırarak onu öptü. “Seninle inanılmaz derecede gurur duyuyorum.” Diye fısıldadı. “Bu harika şaheser için çok, çok, çok teşekkür ederim.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Kyungsoo mutluluk gözyaşları döküyordu ve Jongin ona zarar vermekten korkarak kucağına almak istemiyordu. “Küçücük.” Kyungsoo’nun omzunun üstünden uyuyan oğlana bakarak mırıldandı.

“Çok güzel.” Kyungsoo gülümseyerek söyledi. En yakın arkadaşına baktı. “Yoruldun, ha?” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Baek’i aradım. Yakında burada olur.”

“Sorun değil.”

Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz kapı açıldı ve aşırı heyecanlı Baekhyun odaya daldı. Yixing, Chanyeol’un gördüğü en büyük pelüş ayıcıkla arkasından odaya girdi. Büyük oyuncağı yere bıraktı ve boynundaki bağcığı çekiştirdi.

“Baek, sen delirdin mi?”

“Her çocuğun kocaman, yumuşacık oyuncak ayıcığa ihtiyacı vardır.” Baek, Kris’i geçiştirdi. “Tebrikler.” Bağırarak Çinlinin üzerine atlayıp ona sarıldı. “Buna inanamıyorum. Artık ebeveynsiniz.”

Kısa olan yanağını öpünce Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler.”

“Ee, biricik oğlanımız nerede?”

Kyungsoo yaklaşarak bebeği Baekhyun’a verdi. “Ayyy,” Baekhyun cıvıldadı. “Xing, baksana şuna. Çok güzel.”

Baekhyun’un sevgilisi bebeğe gülümsedi ve nazikçe başını okşadı. “Adı ne?”

“Şey, henüz bir isim düşünmedik.” Kris, Chanyeol’a bakarak açıkladı. “Önce onu tanımamız gerektiğini düşündük.”

“Bence ona Sehun adını koymalıyız.” Baekhyun araya girdi.

Kyungsoo dilini şaklattı. “Baek.”

“Ne var? Sence de tam bir Sehun tipi yok mu? Sehun’a benziyor. Sevimli, minik Sehunnie.”

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un alnına fiske atınca Yixing ve Jongin kıkırdadılar. “Bir Sehun istiyorsan, git kendininkini yap.”

“Haydi, ama ya. Sence de mükemmel bir isim değil mi? Ona uyuyor. Ayrıca ikinizin de soyadına uyuyor.”

“Aslında doğru söylüyor.” Jongin başını salladı. “Park Sehun ve Wu Sehun, gayet güzel geliyor kulağa. Kimin soyadını alacak?”

“Bilmiyoruz.” Dedi Kris. “Neden umursuyorsun, senin bebeğin değil.”

“Senin soyadını almasını istiyorum.” Chanyeol’un sesi yorgun çıkıyordu. Yumuşakça gülümseyerek Çinli adama bakıyordu. “Bence Baek haklı, Sehun çok güzel bir isim ve ona uyuyor.”

“Gördünüz mü? Dedim ben size.” Baek sırıttı ve uyuyan bebeğe sarıldı.

Ve böylece kararlaştırıldı; Chanyeol ve Kris’in küçük kaza kurşunu Sehun adını aldı. İki amcası da onu en çok kim şımartacak diye tartışma başlamışlardı bile. İki baba da bu kazanın olmasına çok memnundular.

Baekhyun’un günlerdir saçmalamaları dışında bir konuda haklıydı: Hayatta en güzel şeyler hiç beklemediğiniz anlarda başınıza gelirmiş.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Luhan’ın yürümesini, daha doğrusu paytak paytak yürümesini izliyordu. Karnı burnunda adam bir elini şiş karnına koyarak yavaşça okşuyordu ve mutfağa doğru gidiyordu. “Bebeğim,” Kris, Luhan’ın üst dolaplara ulaşmak için parmak uçlarında yükseldiğini görünce seslendi ve iç çekti. “Bırak sana yardım edeyim.” Kısa olanın üzerinden uzanarak Luhan’ın almaya çalıştığı kurabiye paketini aldı.

“Teşekkürler.” Hamile olan gülümseyerek paketi aldı. “Sen de ister misin?”

“Yok, Sağ ol.” Kris aşkına gülümsedi. “Ama eminim küçüğümüz istiyordur.” Mutfaktan çıkarak merdivenlere gitti. “Sehun.” Oğullarına seslendi.

Çığlıkla beraber çocuğun odasının kapısı açıldı ve çok geçmeden dört yaşındaki Sehun merdivenlerin ucunda göründü. Elinde kırmızı bir boya kalemi vardı. “Efendim?”

“Appan kurabiye yiyor, sen de ister misin?”

Sehun’un küçük yüzüne yayılan sevimli gülümseme Kris’in kalbini titretiyordu. “Evet,” bağırdı. Tırabzanlara tutunarak küçük adımlarla merdivenleri inmeye başladı.

Kris oğlunu yakalayarak şakağını öptü ve onu mutfağa, Luhan’ın masaya oturduğu yere götürdü. “Yifan,” Luhan uyarıcı bir tonla seslendi ve uzun olana göz attı. “Onu taşımayı bırakman lazım.”

Kris cevap vermedi çünkü Luhan’ın haklı olduğunu biliyordu ancak elinde değildi. Ona göre Sehun hâlâ bir bebekti ve oğlunu kucağında tutmayı çok seviyordu. Sessizce masaya oturdu ve oğlunu kucağına oturttu. “Ağrın var mı?” Luhan’a sordu ve kaşlarını çatarak geriye yaslandı. “Braxton Hicks kasılmaları?”

“Hayır,” Luhan cevapladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Sırtım ağrıyor biraz.”

“Bebek ne zaman gelecek?” Sehun da öğrenmek istiyordu ve babasının şiş karnına baktı. “Onunla tanışmak istiyorum.”

Kris ve Luhan oğullarına gülümsediler. “Yakında.” Luhan cevapladı. “Biraz daha beklemen lazım.”

“Ne kadar daha?”

“Umarım çok sürmez.” Hamile olan homurdandı. Doğrulurken bebeğin hareket ettiğini hissediyordu, arkasından kaburgasına bir tekme yedi ve iç çekti. Doğum yaklaştıkça bebek daha çok hareket edip tekmeliyordu. Bebeğinin hareket etmesini ya da en ufak dokunuşuna karşılık vermesini sevmiyor değildi ancak son birkaç gündür bebek kaburgalarını tekmelemeyi seviyor gibiydi ve bazen tekmeleri o kadar sert oluyordu ki canı yanıyordu.

“Ağabey olacağın için heyecanlı mısın?” Kris oğluna sordu ve ona çikolatalı kurabiye verdi.

“Evet,” Sehun başını sallayarak kurabiyesini ısırdı. “Baekhyunnie, ağabey olmanın harika olduğunu söyledi.”

“Öyle mi?” Luhan, Baekhyun’un –arkadaşları Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun oğlunun—en başta ağabey olmaktan hiç hoşlanmadığını hatırlayınca kıkırdadı. Ebeveynlerinin artık onu sevmeyeceğinden korkarak ortalığı velveleye vermişti ve Luhan bir keresinde Baekhyun’un eve gitmek istemediğini, onu götürebilmek için Chanyeol’un bebeği ondan çok sevmeyeceğine söz vermesi gerektiğini hatırlıyordu. Küçük Baekhyun’un babasına küçük parmak sözü verdirmesi sevimliydi yine de.

“Baekhyunnie, ağabey olduğunda büyük adam olduğunu söyledi.”

“Ah,” Kris konuştu. “Yani, büyük adam olacağın için heyecanlısın sadece, öyle mi?”

Sehun sevimli, kocaman gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi ve babaları gülüştü. Kris oğlunun yanağını öptü ve çocuk öpücüğü alınca kucağında sallanarak hımladı. Luhan gülümseyerek iç çekti. Pekâlâ, en azından Sehun kıskanç değildi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Park ailesi geldiğinde cumartesi öğleden sonrasıydı ve Kris, Kyungsoo’nun Luhan’a Kris’le evlenmeyi düşünüp düşünmediğini sorduğuna kulak misafiri oldu. “Bilmiyorum.” Luhan’ın cevapladığını duydu ve kapıya yaklaşarak oturma odasına baktı. “Daha önce hiç konuşmadık.”

“Bilmiyor musun?” Chanyeol güldü ve iki aylık oğlunu kucağına yerleştirdi. Bebek Jongin sevimli bir pelüş ayı zıbını giyiyordu ve Kris onu böyle giydirenin Kyungsoo olmadığına adı gibi emindi. “Daha önce hiç aklına gelmedi mi?”

“Tabii ki geldi.” Dedi Luhan. Kris kulak kabarttı. “Sehun onun adını taşıyor ve onlarla aynı adı taşımanın harika olacağını düşünüyorum. Sonuçta biz bir aileyiz. Ancak daha önce bu konuyu hiç konuşmadık. Aile olmak için evlenmemize gerek yok.”

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Evet, haklısın. Aile olmak için evlenmek şart değil. Ama yine de çocuklarının babasına kocan olarak hitap etmek harika bir his.” Kocasına sevgi dolu bir bakış ve gülümseme atarak söyledi. Luhan aşk itirafıyla cıvıldadı.

“Teklifi sen mi yaptın?” Luhan, Chanyeol’a bakarak sordu.

Uzun olan başını salladı ve Kyungsoo gülmeye başladı. “Romantikten başka her şeydi.” Kıkırdadı.

“Ama kalbimi yansıtıyordu.” Chanyeol kendini savundu.

“Biliyorum.” Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Uzanarak kocasının yanağını okşadı. “Biliyorum.”

Luhan başını yana yatırarak çifte merakla baktı. “Romantik değil miydi? Neden?”

“Şey, biraz mide bulandırıcıydı.” Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Ama yine de bir şekilde sevimliydi.” Diye ekledi. “Bir partideydik ve Chanyeol çok fazla içmişti. Hayal edebileceğin gibi gece onun kusmasıyla bitmişti. Tüm geceyi banyoda geçirdik ve Chanyeol darmadağın haldeydi. Bebek gibi sızlanıyordu, saçları dağılmıştı ve yanakları kıpkırmızıydı. Durmadan kızarıyor gibiydi.”

Chanyeol utançla inlerken Kyungsoo hikâyeye devam etti.

“Bir ara gidip ona içecek bir şeyler getirmek istedim ancak kolumdan tutarak beni geri çekti. Onu yalnız bırakmamamı istedi, ona sadece su getireceğimi söyledim. Başını iki yana sallayarak onu bırakmamam için yalvardı resmen. Aniden ağlamaya başlayınca şok oldum. Bu kadar utanç verici olduğu için özür diledi ve sonraki saniye beni öptü, sonra evlenme teklifi etti.”

“Öylece mi?!” Luhan şok olmuş haldeydi. “Gerçekten mi?”

Kyungsoo başıyla onaylarken Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırdı. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve utançla boğazını temizledi.

Hâlâ hikâyeden dolayı şok olan Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Sen de buna evet mi dedin?”

Kyungsoo uzanarak kocasının çenesini tutup suratını Luhan’a gösterdi. “Şuna nasıl hayır diyebilirsin, ha? Şu aptalca hayran olunası surata baksana. İnan bana sen de hayır diyemezdin. Dudak büküp yavru köpek gibi görünürken olmaz.”

“Ben de beni sevdiğin için evet dediğini sanıyordum.” Uzun adam mırıldandı. Kocası hâlâ çenesini tutuyordu ve Kyungsoo gözlerini devirerek Chanyeol’u kendine çekip öptü. Bebek Jongin ani, hızlı hareketle sevimli bir ses çıkardı ama uyanmadı.

“Ne zaman evlendiniz?”

“Önümüzdeki ay onuncu evlilik yıldönümümüz.” Dedi Kyungsoo. Kris kısa olanın dudaklarındaki gururlu gülümsemeyi görünce kıkırdadı.

“Bekle? Ne?” Luhan’ın nefesi kesildi. “On yıldır mı evlisiniz? Ne ara evlendiniz? Yifan ve benden küçüksünüz, değil mi?”

“Tekliften iki ay sonra evlendik.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo yeni on sekiz yaşına girmişti.”

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Ailem mutlu olmadı. Bizi hiç desteklemediler ama bak bize, on yıldır evliyiz ve iki harika çocuğumuz var.”

Hâlâ kapıda dikilen Kris tüm konuşmayı gülümseyerek dinliyordu. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’la olan evliliğinden bahsetmesi onda Luhan’la evlenme isteği uyandırıyordu. Luhan’ın kendi adını taşıdığı ve kendisini Wu Luhan olarak tanıttığı düşüncesiyle kalbi hızlandı. Luhan haklıydı, daha önce hiç konuşmamışlardı ve düşünmemişti ancak şu anda, durduğu yerde Park’ları izlemek onda evlilik isteği uyandırıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Tamam Sehun. Normal davran, tamam mı?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Sence appa görecek mi?”

“Eminim görecektir.” Kris gülümseyerek oğlunun saçlarını okşadı.

Çocuk sırıttı ve zıplayarak uzaklaştı. Kris gergince derin bir nefes aldı. Çok beklememeyi umuyordu. Luhan ona seslendiğinde mutfağa gitti. Hamile olan tezgâha yaslanmıştı, elinde bir bardak su vardı. “Ne oldu bebeğim?”

Luhan soluyarak uzun olana gülümsedi. “Bana banyoyu hazırlar mısın?” diye sordu.

Kris kaşlarını çattı. Luhan’ın böyle bir anda banyo yapması alışıldık değildi. “İyi misin? Ağrın mı var?”

“Hayır,” Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Sadece biraz üşüdüm.” Kris aslında haklıydı ve ağrısı vardı. Sırtı deli gibi ağrıyordu ve ara sıra gelen kramplar ağlama isteği uyandırıyordu. Sabah erken saatlerden beri böyleydi ancak kendine saklaması gerektiğini yoksa Kris’in panikleyeceğini biliyordu. Paniklemiş Kris kumsaldaki süpürge kadar yararlıydı.

Kris başını sallayarak, “Tamam,” diye mırıldandı. Gidip banyoyu hazırladı. “Appa,” banyonun dışından oğlunun seslendiğini duydu. “Banyo mu yapacaksın?”

“Evet,” Luhan cevapladı ve bir saniye sonra hamile olan banyoya girdi. Bir eli belinde bir eli sırtında kirli sepetine ilerledi. “Bana yardım eder misin?”

“Tabii ki.” Kris gülümseyerek kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve onu küvete soktu. Ilık su bedenini kaplarken Luhan’ın dudaklarında uzun iç çekiş döküldü. “Başka bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Şimdilik hayır.” Dedi Luhan. “Ama çıkarken yardımına ihtiyacım olacak.”

“Tabii ki.” Kris başını salladı. “On beş dakika diyelim mi?” hamile olan başıyla onayladı ve Kris karnını okşadıktan sonra çıktı.

Luhan kapı kapanınca derin bir nefes aldı. Kaş çatmamak için kendini tutması zordu, sırtındaki ağrı zar zor dayanılırdı ancak ılık su biraz rahatlamasına yardımcı oluyordu. On beş dakika çabuk geçti ve Luhan banyo yapmanın iyi bir karar olup olmadığını sorguluyordu. Giyindikten sonra alt tarafına ağrılar saplanmaya başladı. Dişlerinin arasından nefes alıp verirken kaç dakika aralıklarla olduğuna odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

“Appa,” Sehun cıvıldayarak yanına geldi. “Film izlemek ister misin?”

Luhan oğlunun önünde dans etmesine kaş çatarak baktı. Sehun aşağı yukarı zıplıyordu ve bu başını döndürüyordu. “Sehun,” çocuğa tısladı. “Kes şunu.”

“Özür dilerim appa.” Sehun hemen özür diledi. Başını eğerek koltuğa gitti.

Luhan’ın sert tonuyla Kris bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bebeğim, iyi misin?” diye sordu ve dikkatle hamile olana yaklaştı.

“Evet, iyiyim.” Luhan cevapladı. Koltuğa ilerledi ve oflayarak oturdu. “Hangi filmi izlemek istiyorsun?”

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve yüzü hemen gülümsemeyle aydınlandı. “Aslan Kral?” umutlu gözlerle sordu. Luhan başını sallayınca çocuk koltuktan zıplayarak indi ve film köşesine gitti.

Film başlarken Sehun koltuğa yayıldı ve ellerini üzerinde gezdirerek karnını pat patladı. Kris oğlunun konuşmadan umutsuzca Luhan’ın dikkatini çekmeye çalışmasını izlerken güldü. Luhan’ın bakışları televizyondaydı ve iki eliyle karnını okşuyordu. Ara sıra yüzünü buruşturuyor, kaşlarını çatıyordu. Kris, Luhan’ın iyi olmadığından şüpheleniyordu.

Filmin yarısında hamile olan ayağa kalkıp gezinmeye başladı. “Appa, artık izlemek istemiyor musun?” Sehun koltuktan inerek babasına gitti.

“Hemen döneceğim bebeğim.” Luhan eğilerek söyledi.

Dudaklarından acı dolu bir inleme kaçınca Kris doğumun başladığını anladı. “Aman tanrım,” diye soludu ve ona yaklaştı. “Lu, neden bana söylemedin?”

“Hâlâ aralıkları uzun.”

“Olsun.” Kris iç çekti. “Bana söylemeliydin. Bu yüzden banyo yapmak istedin, değil mi? Tanrım, tahmin etmeliydim.” Luhan ona tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Çok tatlısın ama yok.”

“Tamam.” dedi Kris. “Ama ihtiyacın olunca söyle.”

“Söylerim.”

Saatler geçti ve Luhan gittikçe huzursuzlanmaya başladı. Kris endişeyle hamile olanın gezinmesini, derin nefesler alıp vermesini izliyordu. Planını tamamen unutmuştu ancak Sehun unutmamıştı. Çocuk hâlâ babasıyla olan sırrı ve sürpriz görevi saklıyordu ve Luhan’ın sonunda fark etmesini istiyordu. Appası sandalyeye oturunca üzerine zıpladı. “Appa,” seslice bağırınca Luhan irkildi. “Bende bir şey fark ettin mi?”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı, oğlunun ne demeye çalıştığını gerçekten anlamıyordu. “Hayır.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun dudak büktü. “Ama kaçıramazsın.”

“Sehun, gerçekten. Küçük oyunlarını oynayacak havamda değilim.” Acı dalgası gelince yerinden kalktı.

“Bu bir oyun değil.” Çocuk homurdandı. “Bu gerçek—“

“Lanet olsun Sehun, bırak şunu. Sende farklı olan şey umurumda değil.” Luhan ağzından çıkar çıkmaz sözlerinden pişman oldu. Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve saniyeler içinde gözyaşları akmaya başladı. “Bebeğim.”

Luhan uzanınca Sehun geri çekilerek babasına koştu. Kris onu kucağına alarak sakinleştirmek için sırtını okşamaya başladı. “Bebeğim, appan öyle demek istemedi. Sana bağırmak istemedi. Biliyorsun, appan acı çekiyor.”

“Bebek yüzünden mi?” Sehun hıçkırarak sordu.

“Evet,” dedi Kris ve oğlunun gözyaşlarını sildi. “Bebek geliyor. Yakında appanı hastaneye götüreceğiz.”

“Sehun,” Luhan seslendi ve yavaşça baba-oğula yaklaştı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.” Çocuk yaşlı gözlerle gülümsedi. “Sadece yeni tişörtümü fark etmeni istedim.”

Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Yeni tişört mü aldın?”

Başını sallayarak gülümsedi Sehun. “Babam yaptırdı.”

Kris gülümseyerek oğlunu yere bıraktı. Sehun açık mavi tişörtü kenarından tuttu ve Luhan’a göstermek için gerdirdi. Luhan yazıları okumak için hafifçe eğildi. “Babamla evlen, lütfen?” diye okudu. “Ne? N—Aman tanrım.”

“Sürpriz.” Kris sırıttı.

“Sürpriz!” Sehun babasını taklit etti. “Ve?” diye sordu. “Babamla evlenmek istiyor musun?”

Luhan’ın dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ancak sesli bir cup sesi duyuldu. “Oh,” mırıldanarak bacakları arasına baktığında su birikintisini gördü.

“Appa,” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Altına işedin!”

Kris güldü. “Hayır, bebeğim, appan altına işemedi. Bu hastaneye gitmemiz gerektiğinin bir işareti.”

“Şimdi mi?” Sehun babasına baktı. “Şimdi ağabey mi olacağım?”

“Evet.”

Çocuğun gözleri kocaman oldu. “O zaman acele et, haydi.” Bağırdı ve koridorda zıplayarak koştu. “Acele et!”

Aceleyle hastaneye gittiler ve iki saat sonra Sehun artık kendine ağabey diyebiliyordu. Hemşirenin kucağındaki yeni doğan erkek kardeşi Yixing'le beraber çektiği fotoğrafına gururla gülümsüyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Ve unutmadan, Luhan tabii ki de evet dedi!


	3. Sesoo

Sehun kapıya yaslanmış, karnı burnunda Kyungsoo’nun bebek odasında yere oturmuş, hastane çantasını hazırlamasını izlerken yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Doğuma üç hafta vardı ancak Kyungsoo hazırlıklı olmak istediğini söylemişti ve Sehun bunu anlayabiliyordu. Eşeği sağlam kazığa bağlamalıydı.

Bir çift minik bebek kıyafeti hamile olanın yanında düzgünce katlanmış, duruyordu ve tulumlardan birine uzanırken Sehun’u fark etti. “Selam.” Gülümsedi. “Geldiğini duymadım.”

“Şey,” Sehun odaya girdi. “Sesli bir şekilde Disney şarkıları söylerken nasıl duyacaktın?”

Kyungsoo utançla inledi. “Onu da mı duydun?”

Sehun yere çökerek kısa olanın yanına oturdu. “Ona şarkı söylediğini duyduğum ilk sefer değil.” Gülümsedi ve kulağını öptü. “Günün nasıl geçti?”

Sehun’un Hakuna Matata söylediğini duyduğu için hâlâ utanan Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. Neyse ki dans ettiğini görmemişti. Kocasına bakarak gülümsedi. “Her zamanki gibi.” Diye cevapladı. “Seninki nasıldı?” uzanarak Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. “Yorgun görünüyorsun.”

Sehun eline yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı. “Bugün yapılacak çok şey vardı.”

“Neyse ki hafta sonu geldi, ha?” Soo gülümsedi ve Sehun başını salladı. “Uyuyup tembellik edebilirsin.”

“Tembellik yapmayı Pazar gününe bırakmam gerekiyor.”

“Neden?” Kyungsoo sordu.

Sehun hafifçe gülümseyerek kocasına baktı. “Çünkü yarın seni kaçırmayı planladım.”

“Oh evet,” hamile olan güldü. “Beni nereye kaçıracaksın?”

“Sürpriz olacak. Ama arabayla gitmemiz lazım.”

Kyungsoo elini çenesine yaslayarak hımladı. “Beni dağa kaçırmayacaksın, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki hayır,” Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Sen çok düşünmeden söyleyeyim deniz de olmayacak ve hayır, aileni de ziyaret etmeyeceğiz.”

Kyungsoo’nun şakağını öptü ve yerden kalktı. Kısa olan elini uzatınca dikkatle ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti. “Çantayı hazırlamayı bitirdin mi?”

“Hayır,” dedi Soo. “Yarın bitiririm. Şimdi acıktım.”

Mutfağa indiler, Kyungsoo hızlıca buzdolabına yöneldi. Karıştırdıktan sonra bir kap pudingi çıkardı. “Sen de ister misin?” diye sordu ancak tek kaşık aldı. Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Mutfak masasına oturdu ve pudingini yemeye başladı. “Gitmek istediğin yere yarın ne zaman gideceğiz?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun omuz silkti. “Kahvaltıdan sonra gideriz diye düşündüm. Neden ki?”

“Beşik almamız lazım.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Zamanımız kalırsa yapabileceğimizi düşünmüştüm.”

Sehun’un dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Olur.” Dedi.

Bebeğin doğumuna üç hafta kala hâlâ bir beşikleri olmamasının nedeni basitti. Kyungsoo sayısız bebek mağazalarında baktıkları her beşiği çirkin bulmuştu. Çok eski moda, çok koyu, çok fazla dekorasyonlu, çok düz.

Kyungsoo oğlunun yatağı konusunda hassas fikirlere sahipti. Basit ve oymalarla süslü tahta bir beşik istiyordu. En iyi ihtimalle beşik beyaza boyalı olmalıydı. Bebek büyüdüğü zaman daha büyük beşik almak zorunda kalmaları gibi sorun yaşamamalarını umuyordu Sehun.

“Annen bir bebek dükkânının adresini atmış.” Kyungsoo ağzı dolu halde mırıldandı. “Umarım orada bulabiliriz.”

“Umarım buluruz.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Beni dağa götürmeyeceğini söylememiş miydin?” Kyungsoo arabanın camından bakarak mırıldandı. İyice yaklaşan koca dağları izliyordu.

Dağları sevmiyor değildi ancak karnı burnundaydı ve kesinlikle çıkıntılı, oyuk yollarda yürüme havasında değildi.

“Götürmeyeceğim demiştim.”

Kyungsoo yanındaki adama baktı. “Ama onlara doğru gidiyoruz.”

“Tamam.” Sehun iç çekti. “Seni bir ormana götürüyorum ve sen paniklemeden söyleyeyim, hayır, oraya kadar yürümek zorunda değilsin.”

“O zaman beni oraya neden götürüyorsun?”

“Kyungsoo.” Genç olan sızlandı ve direksiyonu daha sıkı tuttu. “Sana sürpriz yapmak istiyorum o yüzden dırdır yapmayı bırakır mısın artık?”

Hamile olan hıhladı ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Yemin ediyorum kışın ortasında aptal ormanın içinde yürümek zorunda bırakırsan beni penisini koparacağım.”

Sehun cevap vermedi, gözlerini devirdi. On dakika daha gittikten sonra küçük bir ormana patikasına saptı. Yol engebeliydi ve Kyungsoo her sarsıldığında karnını tutuyordu. Yolun sonunun aniden büyük, tahtadan yapılmış eve açıldığını görünce kaş çattı.

Sehun evin yanına arabayı park etti ve kemerini çöktü. “Gel.”

Kyungsoo şaşırmış bir halde kemerini çözerek arabadan indi. Hava soğuktu ve kocasının peşinden eve giderken yüzünü atkısına gömdü. Sehun kapıyı çaldıktan sonra açtı ve içeri girdi. “Merhaba.” Diye seslendi.

Yaşlı bir kadın onu gülümseyerek selamladı. “Ah, Sehun. Seni yeniden görmek ne güzel.” Ona sarıldı ve Kyungsoo kaş çattı. “Ee, kocan bu mu?”

“Evet.” Sehun gülümseyerek Kyungsoo’ya uzandı. Onu elinden tutarak yanına çekti. “Sizi tanıştırayım. Bu kocam Kyungsoo.” Hamile olana baktı. “Soo, bu da annemin iyi bir arkadaşı Young-Ja.”

“Seninle tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Kyungsoo.” Young-Ja denen kadın parlak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. “Sehun’un annesi bana senden çok bahsetti.”

“Oh öyle mi?” Kyungsoo sordu ve tuhafça kadının elini sıktı. “Bilmiyordum.”

Young-Ja elini geri çekti ve Kyungsoo’nun şiş karnına koydu. “Ee, bugün o gün, ha?” kıkırdayarak hafifçe karnını okşadı. “Küçük adam yatağını alacak.”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yatağı mı?” diye sorarak kocasına baktı.

“Sürpriz.” Sehun sırıttı. “Burası marangozhane. Young-Ja ve kocası bu ormandaki ağaçları kullanarak her tür mobilyayı yapıyorlar. Onlardan bize bir beşik yapmalarını istedim.”

“Evet, evet.” Young-Ja başını salladı ve iki genç adama kendini takip etmelerini söyledi. “Ve kocam harika bir iş çıkardı.” Bir kapıya giderken söyledi.

Büyük eve bakarken pek çok tahta parçadan yapılma eşyalar Kyungsoo’ya gülümsüyorlardı. Ancak hiçbirisi karşısındaki beyaz beşik kadar nefesini kesmedi. Nefesini tutarak elini ağzına götürdü ve yaklaştı. Oymalarla süslü güzel bir el işçiliği vardı ve bebeğinin adı tahtaya oyulmuştu. Titreyen ellerini harflerin üzerinde gezdirdi.

“Sevdin mi?”

“Ben…” Sehun’a döndü. “Bayıldım.” Gülümsedi. “Çok güzel, tam hayal ettiğim gibi.”

Sehun kısa olanı kollarına aldı ve kendine çekti. “Beğenmene sevindim.” Fısıldayarak Kyungsoo’nun başını öptü.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Soo fısıldadı ve parmak uçlarında kalkarak uzun olanın dudaklarını öptü.

“Ee yani penisim güvende mi?” Sehun sadece Kyungsoo’nun duyabileceği fısıltıda söyledi. Kyungsoo omzundan ittirerek arkasını dönünce kıkırdadı. “Sanırım bu evet demek.

Young-Ja genç çifti gülümseyerek izliyordu. “İşimizi beğenmenize çok sevindim.”

“Çok güzel.” Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Harika. Çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Ah, bizim için bir zevkti.” Kadın söyledi. Beşiğe bakarak hımladı. “Umarım arabanıza sığar.”

Kolayca sığmıştı. Bagaj bebek yatağını alabilecek kadar büyüktü ve Sehun arka koltukları kaldırmak zorunda kalmamıştı. Kyungsoo yerinde dönüp beşiğe bakarken gülümsedi. “Çok sevdin, ha?”

“Sevdim.” Kyungsoo’nun dudakları sevimli kalp şeklini aldı. “Ne zaman sipariş ettin?”

Genç olan hımladı. “Asla bir beşik bulamayacağız diye ağladığın ve ucuz Ikea yatağı almayı düşündüğün bir ara.”

“Oh evet. Almaya çok yaklaşmıştım.” Soo mırıldandı. Umutsuzluktan almak zorunda kalmamalarına memnundu. “Alsaydım ne yapacaktın?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Bilmem.” Dürüstçe cevapladı. “Almamanı umdum sadece.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak arkasına yaslandı. Kalbinin altındaki minik adam dönerek kaburgalarını tekmeledi. “Bugün çok aktif.” Sehun uzanarak oğlunun tekmelediği yeri okşarken gülümsedi. Elini montun içine sokarak karnını okşadı. “Sen de hissettin mi?”

“Canavarla savaşıyor gibi hissettiriyor.”

Kyungsoo güldü. “Büyük bir canavar olmalı.”

Arabayı çalıştırmak için elini çekti Sehun. “Ee, şimdi ne var?” diye sordu.

“Bilmem.” Soo hımladı.

“Hoşuna gitmeyen bir şey?”

“İzlemek istediğim bir film var ama sen ister misin emin değilim.”

“Neymiş?”

“Karısını kaybeden ve çocukları tarafından huzur evine gönderilen bir adam hakkında dram filmi.”

“Oh, çocukların ailelerini hiç ziyaret etmedikleri şu üzücü filmlerden olduğunu söyleme bana?”

“Sanırım öyle.” Soo başını salladı ve bebek yeniden tekmeleyince kıpırdandı. “Ama iyi eleştiriler almış.”

“İzlemek istiyorsan o zaman daha sonra izleriz.”

“Benimle izleyecek misin? Gerçekten mi? Öyle filmleri sevmediğini sanıyordum.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, sen benimle _Yıldız Savaşları’_nı izledin. Sanırım sana borçluyum.”

“Oh, bu konuya gireceksen bana bir sürü borcun var.” Hamile olan kıkırdadı. “_Maymunlar Cehennemi’_ni hâlâ aşmış değilim.”

“Ne? Harika bir filmdi!”

“Kıçımın harikası.” Soo homurdandı.

“_Titanik_’ten daha iyi.”

“Asla!”

“Haydi ama.” Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Çıplak Fransız kadınlarını çizen, fakir kıza âşık olan fakir bir ressam ve zengin kızın mutsuz olarak hayatını sonlandırmak istediği bir şey işte.”

Kyungsoo kocasına yan yan baktı. “Yine de yaylı sazlar dörtlüsü çalarken bebek gibi ağlayan sendin.”

Sehun dudak büzdü. “Duygusal bir sahneydi. Yani, okyanusun onları almasını beklemek yerine kurtulmaya çalışabilirlerdi.”

“Filmi sevdiğini kabul etsene sen.”

“Sevmediğimi hiç söylemedim. Sadece _Maymunlar Cehennemi_’nin daha iyi olduğunu söyledim.”

“Değil ve sen de biliyorsun.” Elini karnına götürerek şişkinliğe baktı Kyungsoo. “Umarım film seçimleri konusunda babana çekmezsin.”

Sehun güldü. “Sana çekmesini mi istiyorsun, Disney manyağı?”

“Evet, bir sorun mu var?”

“Evde Cinderella gibi dönmeni izlemeyi veya duşta “Under the sea” söylemeni dinlemeni sevmediğimi söylersem yalan olur valla. Ancak arada bir gerçek insanlarla film izlemek isterim.”

Kyungsoo sırıtarak genç olana döndü. “_Karayip Korsanları_’nın Disney filmi olmadığını biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ukala şey.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı.

“Ama beni seviyorsun.”

“Sevmeseydim burada olmazdım.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Film düşündüğünden daha iyiydi ve Sehun heyecanla ne olacağını bekleyerek ekrana bakıyordu. Ağzına patlamış mısır tıkıştırdı ve kolasına uzandı. “Uh? Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kyungsoo’nun dikkatle ayağa kalktığını görünce sordu.

“Tuvalete.”

“Beş dakika önce gittin. Filmi kaçıracaksın.”

“Pardon.” Hamile olan homurdandı. “Mesanene oturan bir bebek yok karnında.”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun yürümesini izledi. Bir elini sırtına koyarak merdivenleri yavaş, dikkatli adımlarla çıkıyordu. Omuz silkerek geriye yaslanacakken birisi omzunu dürttü. “Eh?”

“Pardon.” Arkasındaki sırada oturan kadın fısıldadı. “Beni ilgilendirmez ama acaba genç adamın ağrısı olabilir mi?”

“Ağrı mı?”

Kadın başını salladı. “Evet, doğum sancısı gibi? Siz fark etmediniz ama film başladıktan kısa süre sonra yerinde kıpırdanmaya başladı. Gerçekten rahatsız olmuş gibiydi.”

Sehun’un kalbi hızlandı. Kyungsoo gerçekten doğuma girmiş olabilir miydi? Hayır, daha üç haftası vardı ve öyle bile olsa hamile olan ona söylemez miydi? “Ah, eminim sadece tuvalete gitmek istemiştir.” Gülümsemeye çalıştı. “B-Ben bekleyeyim. Birkaç dakikaya gelmezse yanına giderim.”

Kadın memnun olmuş gibiydi ve geriye yaslandı. Sehun’un kalbi hızla atıyordu ve boğazında hissediyordu. Çıkışa bakarak yutkundu. Dakikalar geçiyordu ama Kyungsoo hâlâ yoktu. Paniklemeye başladı Sehun. Eşyalarını toplamak üzereyken hamile olan göründü. Elinde yeni bir içecek ve büyük porsiyon nachos vardı. Yerine oturdu.

“Önümdeki çocuk ne istediğine karar veremedi bir türlü.” Homurdanarak nachosu sıcak peynir sosuna daldırdı. “Çok kaçırdım mı?”

“Y-Yok.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Kyungsoo acı çekmediği için rahatlamıştı. Yine de emin olmak istiyordu. “Söylesene rahatsız mı oldun?”

“Neden?”

“Kıpırdanıp durduğunu fark ettim.”

“Ah,” Soo hımladı. “Bu koltuklar biraz rahatsız edici. Şiş karnım pek yardımcı olmuyor ama sorun değil, idare edeceğim.”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak geriye yaslandı. Filmin son on dakikasında Kyungsoo elini tutarak karnına götürdü. Sehun oğlunu uyutmak için hemen masaj yapmaya ve okşamaya başladı. Genelde işe yarıyordu.

Film öğleden sonra saat üçe doğru bitti ve Kyungsoo nachos ve patlamış mısır yemesine rağmen acıkmıştı. “Çin yemeği yer miyiz?”

“Tabii ki.” Sehun başını salladı ve birkaç dakika sonra rahat bir restorana geçtiler.

“Şunu gördün mü?” Kyungsoo seslendi. “Sinemanın yanındaki büyük mağazada indirim varmış. Yeni gömleğe ihtiyacım var demiyor muydun?”

“Hımm, fark etmedim.”

“Eve gitmeden önce oraya uğrayalım.” Soo önerdi. “İndirim her zaman iyidir.”

İndirim çoğu kişinin dikkatini çekmiş gibiydi çünkü mağaza tıklım tıklımdı. Sehun daha içeri girmeden vazgeçecekti. Kocasının arkasından yürürken kaş çatıyordu ve gürültülü şekilde konuşan insanlara sinirli sinirli bakınıyordu. Kyungsoo hızlıydı, insanları itekleyerek ilerliyordu ve Sehun hamile olanı takip etmekte zorlanıyordu.

“Oh baksana.” Kyungsoo’nun işaret ettiği yere döndü. “Bu güzelmiş.”

Lacivert gömleğin asılı olduğu reyona gittiler. Kyungsoo bedenleri karıştırarak birisini çıkardı. “Buna bayıldım.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, güzelmiş.”

“Kırmızı kravatınla harika uyumlu olacaktır.” Gülümsedi. “Bunu almalıyız.”

Gömleği üzerine atarak hamile olan sonraki reyona yöneldi. Tam uzanıp bir tanesini alacakken aniden bir kadın gelerek gömleği elinden aldı. “Ay,” parmaklarının arasından kayarken kumaş canını acıttı. “Hey, o gömleğe ben bakıyordum.”

Kadın dilini şaklattı. “Ama önce ben gördüm.”

“Bu sana elimden alabilme hakkını vermez.” Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Özellikle bu haldeyken.”

“Oh çok üzgünüm.” Kadın gözlerini devirerek özür diledi. “Ciddi değildim.”

Kyungsoo homurdanarak yumruklarını sıktı. Kulaklarının ucu kızarıyordu ve Sehun patlamak üzere olduğunu biliyordu. “Bana baksana sen.” Diye başladı. “Çok da umur—ah!”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak Kyungsoo’nun karnını tutmasını izledi. Lacivert gömlek yere düştü ve ağzından acı dolu bir inleme döküldü. “Sehun…”

“Ne?” Sehun endişeyle sordu. “Sorun ne?”

“Ben… Ay…” hamile olan soludu. “Sanırım doğum başladı.”

Sehun çığlık attı. “Ne? Şimdi mi? Emin misin?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. Kaşlarını çatarak nefes almaya çalışıyordu. “Sanırım.”

Kyungsoo’yu mağazadan çıkartırken Sehun’un alnından soğuk terler akmaya başlamıştı. Hamile olan karnına tutunarak acıyla yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

Trafik kurallarını çiğneyerek arabayı stresle sürüyordu ve en yakın hastaneyi arıyordu. Neyse ki ilk karşılarına çıkanda bir ürolog bulabildiler. Acil kapısından girerken bir hemşire hızla yanlarına geldi.

“Bay Do.” Kyungsoo’yu muayene eden doktor gülümsedi. “Doğurmaya hazır mısınız?”

“Başka şansım var mı?”

“Hayır, yok.”

Kyungsoo güldü. “O zaman evet. Haydi, şunu bitirelim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun gözlerini yeni doğan oğlundan alamıyordu. Alamıyordu resmen. Doğumdan iki saat sonra bile orada oturmuş huzurla uyuyan bebeği izliyordu. Kyungsoo da uyuyordu; göğsü derin nefeslerle inip kalkıyordu. Sehun buna inanamıyordu, artık bir babaydı. Doktor kordonu kesmesini söylediği an gibi kalbi hızla atıyordu. Tanımlayamayacağı bir histi. Kyungsoo’nun ‘Ediyorum,’ dediği gün dışında hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı. Mutluydu ve bu hissin asla gitmemesini umuyordu.

Bebeğinin alçak inlemesi dikkatini çekti. Küçük oğlan kıpırdandı ve ağlamaya başladı. “Oh hey,” Sehun minik adamı kucağına alarak mırıldandı. “Shhh…” daha hazırlanan biberona(????) uzandı ve oğlunun ağzına götürdü. Gülümseyerek oğlunun biberonu emmesini izledi. “Oh, acıktın mı?” emme seslerine güldü.

Bebek doyduğunda biberonu koydu ve oğlunu omzuna yatırdı. Sırtına nazikçe vurarak gaz çıkarmasını bekledi.

“Bakın hele.” Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Sanki daha önce hiç yapmamış gibisin.”

Sehun kocasına bakarak oğlunun pozisyonunu düzeltti. “Yalan söylemeyeceğim. Aldığın baykuş pelüşüyle pratik yapıyordum.”

Kyungsoo gülerek doğruldu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet,” Sehun kıkırdadı. Sandalyesinden kalkarak yatağın kenarına, kısa olanın yanına oturdu. “Karnını doyurdu.” Bebeği kocasına verdi.

“Çok güzel.” Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Burada olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

“Evet,” Sehun güldü. “Ben hâlâ biraz şoktayım.”

“Eve gidip çantalarımızı getirmelisin.”

“Toplamayı bitirdin mi?”

Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. “Benim çantam bitti ama onunki bitmedi. Kar tulumunu koy ve araba koltuğunu unutma. Ailelerimize de haber vermelisin.”

Sehun başını sallayarak aklına yazdı. Uzanarak kocasını şakağından öptü. “Sana teşekkür etme şansım olmadı.”

“Sen de onu yapmada büyük rol oynadın.” Soo kıkırdadı.

“Doğru olabilir ama onu karnında taşıyan ben değildim. Senin için kolay olmadığını biliyorum.”

“Bu doğru ama değerdi.” Kısa olan gülümsedi. “Ona baksana, mükemmel.”

Babaları onu izlerken minik adam gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı. “Selam.” Kyungsoo cıvıldadı. Eğilerek dudaklarını bebeğin başına bastırdı. “Senin sonunda tanıştığımıza memnunuz.”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun oğullarıyla konuşmasını, ona ne kadar güzel olduğunu söylemesini izliyordu. Kelimeleri duyunca gülümsedi. Kyungsoo haklıydı. O mükemmeldi; onların biricik, değerli Chanyeol’uydu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol muhtemelen dünyanın en mutlu bebeğiydi ve Sehun bu neşeli gün ışığına oğlu demekten gurur duyuyordu. Oğlunu beşikten almak için eğildiğinde bebek Sehun’a dişsiz, sevimli gülümsemesini sundu. “Merhaba bebeğim.” Babası bebeğe gülümseyerek kucağına aldı. “İyi uyudun mu?”

Chanyeol sevimli bir ses çıkardı. Büyük kahve gözleri Sehun’un kapüşonlusundaki fermuara takıldı ve merakla izledi. Gümüş fermuarı minik elleriyle tutmaya çalıştı ve başaramayınca dudak büzdü. Sehun tatlı ifadesine kıkırdadı ve oğlunun başını öptü. Bebeği değiştirme masasına götürerek yatırdı.

“Biliyor musun?” bebeği soymaya başladı. “Appan arkadaşlarıyla dışarıya çıktı o yüzden ikimiz yalnızız.”

Chanyeol ıslak mendil paketini kavradı ve babası bezini değiştirirken onunla oynadı. “Tüm gün oyun oynayabiliriz.” Sehun pantolona uzanarak söyledi.

Temizlenmiş ve kirli bezden kurtulmuş halde Sehun oğlunu oturma odasına götürdü ve yerdeki renkli battaniyesine oturttu. Oyuncakları görünce Chanyeol neşeyle bağırdı ve küçük, mavi bir topa uzandı. Top elinden kaçıp zıpladığında güldü.

Sehun topu alarak Chanyeol’a verdi. Bebek hemen topu ileriye attı. Bu sefer top Sehun’un dizine çarptı ve Chanyeol’a döndü. Bebeğin gözleri kocaman oldu, bir şey fırlatmanın kötü bir şey olduğunu biliyor gibiydi ancak Sehun ona gülümseyince kıkırdamaya başladı.

Küçük ‘topun zıplamasını izleme’ oyunlarına Chanyeol başka oyuncaklara yönelip ısırmaya başlayana kadar devam ettiler. Ailesine aç olduğunu söylemenin basit bir yoluydu. Sehun onu kucağına alarak mutfağa götürdü. “Bak, appan sana yemek yapmış.” Gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo’nun bıraktığı ezilmiş sebzelerin olduğu kâseye uzandı.

Kyungsoo bebek mamalarını ve içindeki yapay tatları pek sevmiyordu o yüzden her gün oğullarına sağlıklı yiyecekler hazırlayarak karıştırıyordu.

Bebek babasının yemekten bir kaşık almasını ve ağzına götürmesini kocaman gözlerle izliyordu. Ağzını açtı ve yemeğini yutarken neşeyle hımladı.

“Oh, lezzetli mi?” Sehun sordu. “Appa güzel yapmış mı? Appan harika bir aşçı, değil mi? O olmasaydı ikimiz de açlıktan ölürdük.”

Chanyeol sözleri duyunca bağırdı ve ağzını açarak babasına daha fazlasını istediğini gösterdi. Sehun uçak sesi çıkarınca küçük ellerini çırptı.

Chanyeol atıştırmalığını bitirdikten sonra Sehun onu oturma odasına yeniden götürdü ve kocasının omuzlarındaki yükü azaltmaya karar vererek çamaşırları katlamaya başladı. Ara sıra oyuncak ördekle oynayan Chanyeol’a bakıyordu.

Sehun çamaşırların hepsini bitirdiğinde Chanyeol sarı ördeğe karşı ilgisini yitirmiş gibiydi. Ellerini kafasına götürerek siyah saçlarını dağıtıyordu. Seslice inleyerek saçlarını çekiştirdi. “Ne oldu bebeğim?”

Sehun koltuktan kalkarak oğlunun yanına gitti. Chanyeol’un tombul yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı ve yaşlı gözlerini görünce kaşlarını çattı. Ellerini bebeğe uzatarak onu battaniyesinden aldı. Chanyeol ağlayarak yüzünü babasının boynuna gömdü. Çocuk yanıyordu resmen. Terliyordu ve saçları terden alnına yapışmıştı.

Sehun’un kalbi hızlandı. Gergin bir şekilde aceleyle koltuktaki telefonuna uzandı. Chanyeol’un daha önce hiç ateşi çıkmamıştı ve ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Ağlayan oğlunun sırtını okşayarak sabırsızca Kyungsoo’nun telefona cevap vermesini bekliyordu.

“Sehun, Kyungsoo’yu sevdiğini ve eve dönmeyeceğinden korktuğunu biliyorum ama maalesef o da seni seviyor ve yakında dönecek. Fakat şimdi harika zaman geçiriyor ve bizi rahatsız etme.” Kyungsoo yerine kıkırdayan Luhan telefonu açtı. “Bay Bay.”

“Siktir, Luhan.” Diğeri telefonu kapatınca Sehun alçak sesle küfretti. Kyungsoo’yu yeniden aradı ve bu sefer Kyungsoo cevapladı.

“Affedersin,” gülerek açtı. “Lu bugün biraz aklını kaçırmış halde. Ne oldu? Chanyeol ağlıyor mu?” bebeğin hıçkırıklarını duyabiliyordu. “Neden ağlıyor?”

“Ateşi var.” Diye cevapladı Sehun. Sızlandı. “Bebeğim, Luhan’ı bir süredir görmediğini ve bunu sabırsızlıkla beklediğini biliyorum ama ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum. Eve gelebilir misin?”

“Hemen geliyorum.”

Sehun iç çekti. “Teşekkürler bebeğim.”

Kyungsoo eve gelip kapıyı açtığında Chanyeol daha sesli ağlamaya başlamıştı; hatta birisi onu öldürmeye çalışıyormuş gibi çığlık atıyordu. Yüzü hem ateşten hem de ağlamaktan kızarmıştı; gözyaşları Sehun’un omzunu ıslatıyordu. Uzun olan titriyordu, solgundu ve terliyordu. Kyungsoo bebeği alınca titrek bir nefes koyuvererek koltuğa çöktü.

Kyungsoo oğlunun ateşini ölçtü ve nazikçe sallamaya başladı. “Chanyeol.” Cıvıldayarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Dudaklarını küçük kulağına bastırarak yatıştırıcı sözler mırıldandı. Çok geçmeden bebek çığlık atmayı bıraktı. Appasının gömleğine tutunarak hıçkırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Çok şükür buradasın.” Sehun yarım bir şekilde gülümseyerek yüzünü ovdu. Hâlâ ağlayacak gibi duruyordu, neyse ki titremesi durmuştu.

“Ne zaman başladı?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun sızlandı. “Biraz oyun oynadık, sonra ona yemeğini yetirdim ve bir süre sonra saçlarını çekiştirip ağlamaya başladı. Fark etmedim.”

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve kollarında sallayarak oğlunu uyutmaya çalışıyordu. Ağlamaktan yorgun düşen bebek çok geçmeden uyuyakaldı. “Yixing'i ara ve gelip gelemeyeceğimizi sor.”

Sehun hemen telefonuna sarıldı. Kyungsoo’nun yakın arkadaşı olan Yixing iyi bir çocuk doktoruydu ve Kyungsoo’yla Sehun’un evine yakın küçük bir kliniği vardı. “Xing, selam.” Sehun telefon açılınca selamladı. “Geç olduğunu ve kliniği kapattığını biliyorum ama gelebilir miyiz? Chanyeol’un ateşi var.”

Kyungsoo kocasının telefona cevap niteliğinde başını sallamasını izledi. “Tamam, teşekkürler. Birazdan görüşürüz.” Diyerek telefonu kapattı Sehun. “Gelebileceğimizi söyledi.”

Chanyeol’un uyuduğunu sanıyorlardı ama belli ki yanılmışlardı. Kyungsoo onu tam yatıracakken ağlamaya başladı. Bebeği giydirme çalışmaları Chanyeol’un avazı çıktığı kadar çığlık atmasına neden oluyordu o yüzden Kyungsoo en sonunda üzerine bir battaniye atmak zorunda kaldı.

Yixing kapıyı açmış onları bekliyordu. “Çok teşekkürler.” Sehun neredeyse ağlayacaktı. “Sana borçluyuz.”

Yixing gülerek genç babanın omzunu okşadı. “Borçlu falan değilsiniz. Bu benim işim.” Küçük hastasına baktı. “Ee, ateşi ne zaman başladı?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Dedi Sehun. “Bir anda başladı.”

Doktor hımlayarak başını salladı. Bebeğe uzanarak onu Kyungsoo’dan aldı. Chanyeol çığlık attı ve Sehun’un kalbi oğlunun yanaklarından süzülen yaşlarla sızladı.

Yixing bebeğe hımlayarak sakinleştirmek için karnını okşuyordu. Chanyeol doktora bakarak sızlandı. “Canın mı yanıyor Chanyeollie?” Yixing karnını okşayarak sordu. “Seni neyin ağlattığını öğrenmek için bir süre susman lazım, biliyorsun.”

Kyungsoo arkadaşının bebekle konuşmasına ve Chanyeol’un adamı dinleyerek susmasına gülümseyerek bakıyordu. “Sence karnı mı ağrıyor?”

Yixing başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sanmıyorum.”

Çinli adam serçe parmağını bebeğin ağzına sokunca Sehun kaş çattı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Diş.” Dedi Yixing.

“Diş mi?” Kyungsoo tekrarladı.

Doktor gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Evet, dişi çıkıyor.”

Kyungsoo gülümseyince dudakları kalp şeklini aldı. “Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet,” Yixing parmağını Chanyeol’un damağında gezdirdi. “Onları hissedebilirsiniz.”

Sehun şaşkındı. “Eh, emin misin? Yani o daha altı aylık. Biraz erken değil mi?”

“Erken evet ama alışılmadık değil.” Çinli adam açıkladı ve Chanyeol iki eliyle parmağını tutunca gülümsedi. “Ona bir dişlik almalısınız.”

Kyungsoo ve Sehun başlarını salladı. “Ateşi ne olacak?”

“Ona ilaç vermeye gerek yok. Şu andan itibaren yaşadığı son ateş olmayacak. Diş çıkarmak acılı bir süreç ve sık sık ateş ve ishal sorunu olacak. Ağlayacaktır ve birçok uykusuz gece geçireceğinizi söyleyebilirim. Dişlik acıyı biraz rahatlatacaktır. Ona yiyecek de verebilirsiniz. Bir parça elma veya ekmek olabilir. Dikkatini dağıtacak ve acıyı unutturacaktır. Bu süreci biraz kolaylaştıracaktır.”

Kyungsoo gülümseyerek oğlunu kucağına aldı. Onu kaldırarak küçük burnunu öptü. “Çok hızlı büyüyorsun.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bir Pazar sabahıydı ve Sehun mutfağa girerken neredeyse oğlunu ezecekti. Chanyeol çığlık atarak ona gülümsedi ve iki küçük dişini gösterdi. “Günaydın.” Sehun oğluna gülümsedi. Chanyeol bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra geri dönerek masada oturan Kyungsoo’ya doğru emekledi.

“Ne oldu tatlım?” Soo oğlunu yerden kaldırdı. “Aç mısın?”

Muza uzanan Chanyeol bağırdı. “Kya!”

Kyungsoo muzu soyarak oğluna verdi. Çocuk neşeyle meyveyi alarak ısırdı. Sehun kıkırdadı ve oğlunun başını okşadıktan sonra eğilerek Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını öptü. “Günaydın.”

“Günaydın.” Soo gülümsedi. “İyi uyudun mu?”

Sehun başını sallayarak hımladı. “Erken kalkmışsın.” Dedi. “Neden?”

“Duymadın mı? Oğlun yatakta davul çalıyordu.” Kyungsoo güldü.

“Öyle mi? Duymadım.” Sehun kıkırdadı. Oğluna bakmak için eğildi. Chanyeol neşeyle muzunu yiyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun, ha? Küçük bir davulcu mu olacaksın?”

Chanyeol babasına sırıttı, yanakları meyveye bulanmıştı. Mırıldanarak muzu sıktırdı ve babasına ezilmiş parçayı uzattı. Babaları sevimli hareketine gülüştü. “Ah teşekkür ederim bebeğim. Ama muz havamda değilim.”

Sehun yerine oturarak kendine bir fincan kahve koydu ve Kyungsoo çocuğun elleriyle yüzünü silerek yere bıraktı. “Bu gece dışarıda yemek ister misin?”

“Sen istiyorsan,” Sehun omuz silkti. “Nereye gitmek istiyorsun?”

“Yixing yeni aile restoranını anlattı. Oyun alanları varmış o yüzden Yeol’u eğlendirirken sorun yaşamayız.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve oğluna baktı. Kapıya tutunarak kalkan Chanyeol’u görünce nefesini tuttu. “Sehun, bak!”

Sehun başını çevirdi ve neredeyse kahvesinde boğulacaktı. “Amanın.”

Babaları ona bakmazken Chanyeol kapıya doğru emeklemiş ve tutunarak ayağa kalkmıştı. Kapıya tutunarak hâlâ dikiliyordu. Kyungsoo sandalyeden kalkarak yere oturdu. “Chanyeol.” Ellerini çırparak seslendi. “Gel buraya. Appaya gel.”

Chanyeol bakışlarını kırpıştırarak kafasını yana yatırdı. Kyungsoo yeniden seslenince kapıyı bıraktı ve titrek bir adım attı. “Güzel,” Kyungsoo cesaretlendiriyordu. “Bir kere daha.”

Kendi başına ayakta durabildiğini fark eden Chanyeol neşeyle bağırdı. Koca kahve gözleri daha çok açılmıştı ve dikkatli bir adım daha atarken dudakları konsantrasyonla büzülmüştü. Sehun hızla sandalyesinden fırlattı ve telefonunu kapmak için yatak odasına koştu. Kocasının arkasına geçerek diz çöktü ve oğlunun ilk adımlarını videoya aldı. “Gel buraya Yeol.” Kyungsoo kollarını açarak gülümsedi.

Chanyeol iki adım daha atınca Sehun’un kalbi neşeyle hızlandı. Yavaşça ve dikkatlice babalarına doğru ilerledi ve Kyungsoo kucağına alıp yüzünü öpücüklere boğunca kıkırdadı Chanyeol. “Aferin sana.” Dudaklarını öperek onu övdü.

Günün geri kalanında Sehun ve Chanyeol yerde oturarak Chanyeol’un aralarında ileri geri adımlamasını izlediler. Sehun her seferinde oğlunu yakalayarak appasına gönderiyordu ve bebeğinin hızla büyümesine inanamıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kyungsoo elinde çamaşır sepetiyle kocası ve oğlunun yanından geçerken kıkırdadı. Sehun, Chanyeol’un önünde yerde uzanıyordu ve Chanyeol kumandayı ve renkli düğmelerini incelemekle meşguldü.

“Chanyeol.” Sehun seslendi ve bebeğin çenesini tutarak kendine baktırdı. “Yeollie, babacığım de.”

“Googoo.” Chanyeol babıldayarak bakışlarını yeni oyuncağından ayırmadı.

“Hayır,” Sehun sızlandı. “Haydi, söyleyebileceğini biliyorum. Babacığım de. Babacığım.”

“Nana.”

“Hayır, nana değil! Babacığım.”

Kocası sızlanınca Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. Birkaç gün önce Chanyeol mutfaktan oturma odasına giderken kendi ayağına takılıp düşmüştü ve başını hafifçe duvara vurmuştu. Şok içinde bağırdığında Sehun ve Kyungsoo’yu şaşırtan ilk kelimesini söylemişti. “Appa.” Çocuğun dudaklarından dökülmüştü.

_Appa_’nın ardından _Nana_ gelmişti ve o günden beri Sehun oğluna _Babacığım_ dedirtmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun sızlanarak halıda yuvarlandı. “Bu haksızlık.”

“Bir gün diyecek nasılsa, göreceksin.” Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak koltuğa oturdu.

“Ama ben bir günü beklemek istemiyorum. Şimdi demesini istiyorum.” Sehun bebek gibi dudak büzerek oturdu ve oğluna baktı. “Çok acımasızsın, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol adını duyunca bu sefer kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Babasıyla bakışları karşılaşınca dudak büzüşünü taklit etti. Kyungsoo kahkaha attı. Baba oğulun birbirine dudak büzüşleri hayran olunası bir görüntüydü. Kyungsoo gülerek uzun olanı ayağıyla dürttü. “Somurtmayı bırak.” Dedi. “Hazırlan. Kris ve Junmyeon birazdan gelirler.”

Sehun oğluna yaramazca baktı. “Oh, duydun mu Yeollie? Kris ve Junmyeon gelecekler. Yani Baekhyun da geliyor.”

Chanyeol başını yana yatıracak bebekçe bir şeyler babıldadı. Hâlâ kumandayı elinde tutuyordu ancak Sehun ayağa kalkınca hızla bıraktı. Babasının peşinden gitmek istediği için ayağa kalktı. “Oh, sen de mi üzerini değiştirmek istiyorsun?” Sehun sordu ve ellerini küçüğe uzattı.

Chanyeol kendine uzanan ele doğru yürüdü ve Sehun’un işaret parmağını minik eliyle tuttu. Kyungsoo, baba ve oğulun yavaşça odalarına gitmelerini gülümseyerek izliyordu. Onlar gözden kaybolunca ayağa kalktı ve yaptığı keki kontrol etmek ve kahve yapmak için mutfağa gitti.

Sehun oturma odasına döndüğünde kapı da çaldı. Peşinde meraklı oğluyla kapıyı açmaya gitti. “Selam.”

“Selam!” Kris ve Junmyeon’un oğlu Baekhyun cıvıldadı. Üç yaşındaki çocuk parlakça gülümsüyordu ve elinde sarı renkli oyuncak araba vardı.

“Kya!” Chanyeol büyük olanı görünce çığlık attı. Baekhyun’un babasına bakınca daha sesli çığlık attı.

“Chanyeol, dostum!” Kris gülümseyerek bebeğe yaklaştı. Yeol’u kucağına aldı ve havaya attı. Havaya atılıp tutulurken Chanyeol’un kahkahası tüm evde yankılanıyordu.

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Şu ikisi.” Sehun’a sarılarak sırtına vurdu. “Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Uzun zaman sonra sizi görmek çok güzel oldu.”

“Oh evet, uzun zaman oldu.” Myeon başını sallayarak içeri girdi. “Son görüşmemizde Chanyeol yürüyemiyordu.”

“Biraz konuşmaya da başladı.” Kyungsoo gülümseyerek mutfaktan başını uzattı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Konuşuyor ya.” Mırıldandı. “Sadece ‘appa’ ve ‘nana’ diyor.”

“Hiç yoktan iyidir.” Kris, Chanyeol’u kucağına yerleştirdi. “Değil mi Yeol?”

Chanyeol cevap olarak babıldadı ve kocaman gülümsedi. Uzun boylu Çinlinin küpelerine uzanarak çekiştirdi.

“Baba, Yeollie’yle beraber arabamla oynayabilir miyiz?”

“Tabii ki oynayabilirsiniz.” Kris gülümsedi. Chanyeol’u yeniden ayakları üzerine bıraktı ve kafasını okşadı. “Ama dikkatli ol, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” küçük Baek cıvıldadı ve Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Gel Yeollie.” Dedi. Chanyeol hızla büyük olanı oyun battaniyesine kadar takip etti.

İki çocuk Chanyeol’un çeşitli oyuncakları ve Baekhyun’un sarı arabasıyla oynarken ebeveynler taze demlenmiş kahveyi yudumluyorlar ve Kyungsoo’nun ev yapımı elmalı turtasını yiyorlardı. “Baek, turta ister misin?” Junmyeon oğluna sordu.

Baekhyun başına sallayarak babasına gitti. Arkadaşının turta yediğini gören Chanyeol battaniyeden kalkarak koltuğa geldi.

Kris’e oyuncak ördeğini uzatarak sıktırdı ve ses çıkardı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Çinli adam gülümseyerek ördeği aldı. Chanyeol’u kucağına oturttu ve bir parça turta verdi. “İyi yiyor.” Çocuk turtayı yerken söyledi.

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Evet, şanslıyız. Verdiğimiz her şeyi yiyor.”

“Dün ilk defa nugget yedi.” Sehun güldü. “Tatlı-ekşi sosa batırmaya çalıştı ama her yeri sosa buladı. Hoşuna gitti tabii sonra.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Keşke Baek de bu kadar kolay olsaydı.” Oğluna bakarak mırıldandı. “Şu anda pilav yemek istememe evresindeyiz.”

“Pilavı sevmiyorum!” Baek burnunu kırıştırarak söyledi.

“Bir hafta önce yiyordun.”

“O pilav değildi baba.”

Kris gözlerini devirdi. “Tabii ki pilavdı. Pirinç kekleri başka neden yapılıyor sanıyorsun?”

“Pirinçten?” çocuk sırıttı.

Çinli adam iç çekerek şakayla oğlunun alnına vurdu.

“Baba…” Baek sızlanarak alnını ovuşturdu.

Chanyeol çığlık atarak kocaman gözleriyle Kris’e bakıyordu.

“Ne?” Kris sordu. Parmağını kaldırarak çocuğun burnuna dokundu. “Bip.”

Chanyeol gülünce gözleri sevimli ay şeklini aldı.

“Bip.” Kris kıkırdayarak çocuğun burnuna yeniden dokundu.

“Bana da baba!” Baek bağırdı. “Baba!”

“Baba!”

Herkes Chanyeol’un ağzından dökülen kelimeyle şok olmuştu, özellikle Sehun. Kocaman gözlerle Kris’e sırıtan oğluna bakıyordu.

“Baba,” yeniden bağırdı.

Kris yutkunarak gergince güldü. “Ben… Oh… Uhm…”

“Sorun değil.” Kyungsoo, Çinliye rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “O daha bebek. Kolay şeyleri tekrar etmesi normal.”

“Olsun.” Çinli adam mırıldandı. Sehun’a bakarak arkadaşına gülümsedi. Sehun azıcık kırılmış olsa da gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

Neler olduğundan habersiz olan Chanyeol yeniden “Baba,” dedi. Gözleri parlıyordu, belli ki Baekhyun’u taklit ettiği için gururluydu.

Öğleden sonra tuhaf bir şekilde geçmişti. Wu ailesi akşam yemeğine kalacaklardı ancak küçük ‘kazadan’ sonra Kris kocasını erken ayrılmaya ikna etmişti. Baekhyun ayrıldığı için çok üzgündü çünkü Chanyeol’la biraz daha oynamak istiyordu. Kyungsoo buna memnundu açıkçası. Sehun hâlâ dudak büzerek somurtuyordu. Oğlunun Kris’e ‘baba’ demesi onu içten yaralamıştı.

Akşam yemeği Chanyeol’un yemeğini yerken babıldayarak sevimli sesler çıkarmasıyla geçmişti. Kyungsoo oğlunun saçlarına küçük bir uğur böceği tokası takmıştı ve yanaklarındaki sosu ıslak mendille silmişti. “Pis bir yavru köpekçik olmuşsun.”

Yemek bittiğinde Chanyeol’un yatma saati gelmişti. Her akşam olduğu gibi küçük çocuk banyo yaptı. Kyungsoo saçlarını ovalarken o küvetinde oturmuş, suyla ve biricik ördeğiyle oynuyordu. “Ahh!”

“Ah?” Soo, Chanyeol’un çıkardığı sese güldü. “Sorun ne oğlum?”

Chanyeol açık banyo kapısına bakıyordu. “Ahh!”

“Babayı mı çağırıyorsun?” genç baba kıkırdadı. “Biliyorsun, baban biraz somurtuyor.” Oğluna söyledi. Chanyeol yüzüne baktı. “Evet, baban senin yüzünde somurtuyor.”

“Heh.”

“Evet, babacığın somurtkandır.”

“Babacım.”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman açıldı ve nefesini tuttu. “Bir daha söyle, Yeol.” Gülümsedi. “Babacığım de.”

“Babacım.” Çocuk gülümseyerek söyledi. “Babacım.”

“Babacığın neredeymiş?”

Chanyeol kapıyı işaret etti. “Babacım.”

“Çok akıllısın.” Kyungsoo oğlunu övdü. “Haydi, gidip babacığını şaşırtalım.”

Çocuğun saçlarını ve bedenini duruladıktan sonra Kyungsoo oğlunu tüylü bir havluya sardı. Appası onu kurularken Chanyeol hımlıyordu. Dişleri fırçalanmış ve renkli pijamaları giyilmiş halde Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun peşinden oturma odasına gitti. Küçük ayakları tahta üzerine hafif sesler çıkarıyordu. Sehun koltuktan uzanmış telefonuna bakarken oğlu yanına geldi.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo seslendi. Çocuk durarak appasına baktı. “Bu kim?” kocasını işaret ederek sordu.

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak oğluna baktı. Chanyeol ona bakarak parmağını uzattı. “Babacım.” Diye bağırdı.

Şaşıran Sehun doğruldu ve kocaman gözlerle oğluna baktı. “Ne dedin?”

“Babacım!”

“Evvet!” genç adam bağırarak yumruğunu havada salladı. “Ben babacığım!” kollarını açarak oğluna gülümsedi. “Gel buraya, seni küçük tembel tavşancık.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak babasına doğru gitti. Sehun ona sıkıca sarılıp boynuna üfleyince bağırdı. “Ben kimim?”

Babasının yanağına dokunarak hafifçe vurdu ve gülümsedi Chanyeol. “Babacım.”

“Tanrım, seninle gurur duyuyorum.” Sehun ağlamaya başladı. “Öpücük.” Dudaklarını büzdü ve Chanyeol öpücünde gülümsedi.

Birkaç adım ötedeki Kyungsoo kocasının oğlunu öpücüklere boğmasını izlerken kıkırdıyordu. Başını yana yatırarak oğlunu inceledi. Chanyeol, Sehun’un kollarında hâlâ minicik ve kırılgan görünüyordu ancak büyüdüğü belliydi. Bugün iki yeni kelime öğrenmişti ve Kyungsoo bebeğinin yarın ne kadarını öğreneceğini merak ediyordu.


	4. Krisho

Her zamanki gibi bir cumartesi günü süpermarkete gidiliyordu. Kris hamile kocasının peşinden et reyonuna doğru giderken derince iç çekti. Üç çocuğundan ikisi önünde yürüyorlardı ve üçüncüsü alışveriş arabasına oturmuş kocaman açtığı meraklı gözleriyle etrafı izliyordu.

“Baba, sosis istiyorum.” İkizlerden küçük olan omzunun üzerinden bakarak konuştu. “Alabilir miyim?”

Kris oğluna gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Tabii. Sen de istiyor musun Baek?”

Baekhyun hımlayarak başını salladı. Kardeşinin yanından geçerek appasına gitti. Karnı burnunda adam ceketini çekiştiren oğluna baktı. “Hımm?”

“Babam sosis alabileceğimizi söyledi.” Dedi Baek. “Yeollie de bir tane alabilir mi?”

“Tabii ki alabilir.” Junmyeon gülümseyerek en küçük oğluna baktı. Yeni iki yaşına giren Chanyeol alışveriş arabasında oturuyordu ve ona parlakça gülümsüyordu. “Yeol, sosis ister misin?”

“Yay,” Chanyeol gülümseyerek bağırdı. “Sosis!”

Kris oğlunun sevimliliğine gülümsedi ve Junmyeon et reyonunun önünde durunca kocasının arkasında durdu. “Kaburga alalım mı?” kısa olanın omzunun üzerinden bakarak sordu.

“Olur.” Myeon başını salladı ve görevli ne istediğini sorunca almak istediği ürünleri işaret etti.

Etleri ve çocuklara sosisi aldıktan sonra aile beraberce süt ürünleri reyonuna gitti. Hâlâ sosisini yiyen küçük Chanyeol neşeyle her şeyi işaret ediyordu; Junmyeon ve Kris arabaya koyuyordu. “Chanyeol, bu nedir?”

“Peynir!”

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon inledi. “Kardeşine sordum.” Baekhyun gururla sırıttı. “Git, yoğurt al.”

Çocuk başını salladı ve zıplayarak uzaklaştı. Jongdae hızla kardeşinin arkasından koşturdu. Junmyeon kıkırdayarak ikizlerin ardından bakıyordu. Sonra küçük oğluna döndü. Chanyeol sosisini bitirmiş ona sırıtıyordu. “Bugün gülümsüyorsun.” Myeon güldü. “Modun yerinde mi?”

Chanyeol başını yana yatırdı. “Heh?”

“Mutlu musun?” Junmyeon kelimeyi değiştirerek sorusunu yeniledi.

“Yay,” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Mutluyum!”

Hamile adam gülümseyerek arabaya uzandı ve bir süt paketi aldı. Chanyeol’a göstererek üzerindeki siyah beyaz hayvanı gösterdi. “Yeollie, bu nedir?”

Çocuk başını yeniden yana yatırdı. “Möö.” Kıkırdadı ve Junmyeon güldü. “Möö.”

“O bir ‘möö’ değil.” Myeon söyledi. “O bir inek. İnek de bakayım.”

“İnek?”

“Evet, aferin.”

“İnek.” Chanyeol övülünce tekrarladı. “İnek- inek.” Alışveriş arabasına yumurtayı koyan Kris’e baktı. “Baba, inek-inek.”

Kris kaşlarını kaldırarak oğluna baktı. “İnek-inek mi?”

“İnek-inek.” Yeol yeniden bağırdı ve süt paketindeki ineği işaret etti. “Möö.”

“Oh.” Çinli adam mırıldandı. “Bir inek. Evet, inekler möö diye ses çıkarırlar. Aferin.”

Chanyeol sevimli bebek dilinde hangi hayvanın ne sesini çıkardığını dinlerken tiz sesli bir çığlık dikkatlerini dağıttı. Junmyeon derin bir iç çekerken Kris çenesini sıktı. Hızlı adımlarla çığlığın geldiği yere gitti. İkizler reyonların arasında dikiliyordu ve ikisi de ağlıyordu. Jongdae bir eliyle kulağını tutarken Baekhyun ayağını okşuyordu. “Burada neler oluyor?” Kris alçak sesle sordu.

“Dae bana tekme attı!” Baek hıçkırarak bacağını işaret etti.

“Çünkü beni ısırdın!” Dae karşı çıktı, gözyaşları yanaklarını ıslatıyordu.

Öfkesini sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes aldı babaları. “Uslu duramaz mısınız? Tek bir saniye bile?”

“Ama Baek başlattı.” Jongdae sızlandı. Elini kulağından çekti ve Kris kızarıklığı görünce kaş çattı. Canı acımış olmalıydı.

“Baekhyun, cidden. Kaç yaşındasın sen?”

“Beş.” Baek ayaklarına bakarak mırıldandı.

“Beş yaşında gibi davranmıyorsun.” Kris homurdandı. “Şimdi appanın yanına git.”

“Ama…” çocuk dudak büktü. “Daha yoğurdu seçmedik.”

“Sence umurumda mı? Yoğurt seçmek için zamanınız vardı ama seçmedin, onun yerine kavga ettiniz.” Babası ikizleri azarladı. “Şimdi, appanızın yanına gidin.”

İkizler dudak büzerek başlarını eğdiler ve dev babalarının yanından ayrıldılar. Junmyeon kaş çatarak onlara bakıyordu. “Ne oldu size? Ne yaptınız?”

“Kavga… Ettik.” Jongdae mırıldandı.

“Kulağın neden kızardı?”

“Baek ısırdı…”

Hamile adam derince iç çekti. “Siz ikiniz…”

“Özür dileriz appa.” İkizler fısıldayarak mırıldandı. Chanyeol ağabeylerine kaşlarını çatarak şaşkınca bakıyordu.

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Tamam, gidelim. Meyve almamız lazım.”

İkizler meyve reyonuna varana kadar sessizdiler. Sessiz bir şekilde Kris ve Junmyeon’un meyve seçmelerini izliyorlardı ve küçük kardeşleri neşeyle babalarına bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Yan yana durmuş, sessizce dikiliyorlardı… Ta ki Baekhyun kardeşinin yanını dürtmeye başlayana kadar. Jongdae hemen kıkırdayarak karşılık verdi. Küçük dürtme oyunları çok geçmeden ittirme ve vurmaya dönüştü. “Ayy!”

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!”

Babalarının bağıran sesini duyunca ikizler irkildi. Diğer yandan Chanyeol ani sesten korkarak ağlamaya başladı. “Oh bebeğim.” Junmyeon cıvıldayarak oğlunu arabadan aldı. “Sorun değil.” Nazikçe çocuğun sırtını okşarken Chanyeol omzunda ağlıyordu. “Baban bağırmak istemedi.”

Bağırışıyla oğlunu ağlattığı için şok olan Kris kocası ve oğluna yaklaştı. “Yeol.” Seslendi. “Ağlama.”

Babası başını okşayınca Chanyeol başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Hıçkırarak yaşlı gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sonra kollarını Kris’e uzatarak kucağına almasını istedi. Genç baba uzanarak oğlunu kucağına aldı. Chanyeol yüzünü babasının boynuna gömerken Kris nazikçe poposuna vuruyordu.

“Özür dileriz.” Junmyeon ikizlere yan gözle bakıyordu. Başını iki yana salladı. “Biliyor musunuz?” diye başladı. “Bazen sizde nerede hata yaptığımı merak ediyorum. Kavga etmediğiniz ya da aptalca bir şey yapmadığınız tek bir gün bile yok.”

Karnı burnunda adamın yanakları ve kulaklarının ucu öfkeden kızarıyordu. Kris uzanarak omzunu sıktırdı. “Bebeğim, sakin ol.”

“Ama ben sakin olmak istemiyorum.” Myeon hırladı. Çocuklara tersçe baktı. “İkiniz bana ne söz verdiğinizi hatırlıyor musunuz?!”

“Evet, appa.” İkizler aynı anda mırıldandı. “Uslu duracağımıza söz verdik.”

“Evet, bana o sözü vermiştiniz.” Genç baba daha sakin bir sesle tekrarladı. “O zaman neden sözünüzü tutmuyorsunuz? Benim için kolay olmadığını biliyorsunuz—ahh.” Bedenine bir sancı saplanınca Junmyeon donup kaldı.

Kris derince nefes alan kocasına kaş çatarak baktı. “Bebeğim?”

“Her şey yolunda.” Myeon kaş çatmış, mırıldandı. “Braxton Hicks kasılmasıydı sadece.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, daha önce yaşadım.”

Çinli olan başını salladı ve Chanyeol’u kucağına yerleştirdi. İkizlere baktı. “İkiniz…” sertçe baktı. “Uslu dursanız iyi olur yoksa annemin ben küçükken yaramazlık yaptığımda bana ne yaptığını gösteririm size.”

Jongdae yutkunarak yere bakarken Baekhyun merakla babasına bakıyordu. “Ne yaptı sana?” dikkatle sordu.

“Öğrenmek istemezsin.” Kris mırıldanarak Chanyeol’u yeniden arabaya oturttu. “Şimdi, şunu bitirelim. Eve gitmek istiyorum artık.”

Alışverişin geri kalanı çoğunlukla sessiz geçti. İkizler babalarının ceza tehdidinden sonra uslu durdular. Sadece Chanyeol neşeyle bir şey mırıldanıyordu ve babasının arabaya koyduğu her şeye çığlık atıyordu. Junmyeon en küçüğüne gülümseyerek arabaya yaslanıyordu.

Kris ve ikizler sonraki reyona dönerken Junmyeon sırtını dikleştirerek arabayı ittirmek üzereydi. Ani bir şıp sesi duyuldu ve bacaklarından aşağıya ıslak, sıcak bir şey aktı. “Yifan…”

Baekhyun sözlerine ilk tepki verendi ve arkasını döndü. Hamile adamın ayaklarının altındaki suyu hemen fark etti. “Baba,” çığlık atarak burnunu kırıştırdı. “Appam altına işedi.”

Kris döndüğünde gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Hayır,” diye soludu. “Gerçekten mi?”

Junmyeon sırıtarak omuz silkti. “Sanırım.”

Çinli adam inledi. “Ama Braxton Hicks kasılması olduğunu söylemiştin.”

“Özür dilerim.” Myeon homurdandı. “Ben de öyle sandım. Yanıldığım için kusura bakma.”

Appasının ıslak pantolonuna merakla bakan Jongdae babasının ceketini çekiştirdi. “Baba, ne oldu? Appam neden altına işedi?”

“Appan altına işemedi.” Babası kıkırdayarak cevapladı. “Appanın suyu geldi.”

“Evet,” Myeon mırıldandı. “Bu yüzden hemen gitmemiz lazım.”

Bir süpermarket görevlisi çağırıp olanları anlatmak biraz utandırıcıydı ama yaşlı kadın anlayışlıydı ve merak etmemelerini söyledi. Onlara en iyi dileklerini sunarak gülümsedi. “Acele etseniz iyi olur.”

Acele etmek anahtar kelimeydi çünkü üç çocuğu güvenle araba koltuklarına oturtana kadar Junmyeon acıdan kıvranıyordu. İnleyerek içine keskin bir nefes çekerken arabaya bindi ve geriye yaslandı.

“Eve gitmek istediğinden emin misin?”

“Evet, çok eminim.”

Kris iç çekerek motoru çalıştırdı. “Bence direkt hastaneye gitmeliyiz.”

“Sana eve gitmek istediğimi söyledim.” Hamile olan kızdı. “İç çamaşırım ve pantolonum ıslak. Daha rahat bir şeyler giymek istiyorum.”

Kris hızlıca kabullenerek dudaklarını ince çizgi haline getirdi ve eve sürdü. Kocasının nefeslerini dinlerken içinden kasılmaların ne sıklıkta olduğunu sayıyordu ve çok zamanları kalmamış gibiydi.

Sonunda eve vardıklarında Junmyeon üzerini değiştirmek için yatak odasına gitti. Kris diğer yanda hastane çantalarını alıp arabaya yerleştirdi. “Neden dışarı çıkamıyoruz?” Baekhyun dudak büzerek sordu.

“Appanız birazdan gelecek ve hastaneye gideceğiz.”

“Hastaneye mi?” Jongdae başını yana yatırarak sordu. “Neden?”

“Appanızın doğumu başladı.” Kris açıkladı. “Bebek geliyor.”

İkizler bakıştılar; kaşları kalkarken dudakları _o_ şeklini aldı. “Bebeklerin gece gelmesi gerekmiyor muydu?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Neden öyle düşünüyorsun?”

Küçük omuzlarını silkerek hımladı Baekhyun. “Bilmem.” Dedi. “Kitaplarda ve filmlerde bebekler gece geliyor. Chanyeollie biz yatarken yoktu ama uyandığımızda vardı.”

Kris başını salladı. “O doğru. Yeol gece doğdu ama mesela ikiniz sabah doğdunuz.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet,” babası söyledi. “Appanız ve ben kahvaltı yaparken doğum başladı.”

Jongdae bir ses çıkardı. “Yani bebekler günün her saati gelebilir mi?”

“Evvet.”

“Peki—“

“Appa.” Baekhyun’un sözü küçük kardeşinin çığlığıyla kesildi. “Appa!”

Kris ve çocuklar Junmyeon evden çıkmasını ve kapıyı kapatmasını izlediler. Kaşları çatılmıştı ve bir elini sırtına koyarak yavaşça yürüyordu. Çinli adam kocasına koşarak arabaya binmesine yardım etti.

Junmyeon’u rahatça oturttuktan sonra Kris hastaneye sürdü. Sürüş boyunca Junmyeon gözlerini kapatarak kasılmalar sırasında derin nefesler alıyordu.

“Appa, canın mı acıyor?” appası inleyince Jongdae sordu. Küçük Chanyeol’un kulakları _acı_ kelimesini duyunca kabardı ve kaş çatarak ağabeyine baktı. “Acı?” sevimli bir şekilde sordu. “Uf mu?”

“Evet,” Baek başını salladı. “Appa uf olmuş.”

Appasının acı çektiğini anlayan çocuk ağlamaya başladı. “Appa…” hıçkırırken gözyaşları tombul yanaklarından akıyordu. “Appa uf olma.”

“Baekhyun.” Kris iç çekti. “Ona neden söyledin?!”

Baekhyun yutkundu. “Özür dilerim.” Dedi. Chanyeol’un aileden birisi acı çekerken, bir yeri kanarken hatta ufacık çizikte bile ağlama huyu vardı. Çocuğa acımadığını anlatmak köpek balığı yakalamaktan daha zordu.

“Yeollie.” Junmyeon cıvıldadı ve yavaşça döndü. “Ben iyiyim.” Oğluna gülümsemeye çalıştı ancak acı verici bir kasılmayla yüzü buruştu. Chanyeol tabii ki bunu kaçırmamıştı ve daha sesli ağlamaya başladı.

Jongdae ve Baekhyun kardeşlerinin yüksek, tiz sesli ağlamaları duyunca kulaklarını kapattılar. Kris konuşarak oğlunu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Chanyeol, sorun yok.”

“Appa!” Chanyeol hıçkırarak kollarını uzattı. “Appa!”

“Neredeyse geldik, bebeğim.” Myeon söyledi. “Biraz daha sabret.” Geriye yaslanarak karnını okşadı. “Biraz hızlanır mısın?”

Kris kocasına bakarak başını salladı ve gaza bastı. Beş dakika sonra hastaneye varmışlardı. Hamile adam hızla arabadan inerek ağlayan bebeğinin kapısını açtı.

Chanyeol appasına sarılmış, boynunda hıçkırarak ağlarken Kris ikizleri arabadan indirdi ve çantaları aldı. Küçük olanı kocasından aldıktan sonra beraber yürümeye başladılar.

Bir hemşire Junmyeon’a tekerlekli sandalye getirdi ve homurdanarak oturdu. “Nasıl hissediyorsunuz?”

“İyiyim.” Genç adam gülümseyerek söyledi. “Doğuma hazırım.”

“Güzel.” Hemşire kıkırdayarak sandalyeyi itmeye başladı. Omzunun üzerinden Junmyeon’un yoldaşlarına baktı. “Bu sefer ailenize katılan kız mı?”

Junmyeon güldü. “Hayır,” karnına bakarak kıkırdadı. “Yine oğlan.” Yeni bir acı dalgasını hissedince derin bir nefes aldı ve verdi. “A-Acele edebilir miyiz biraz? Ikınmam gerekiyor gibi hissediyorum.”

“Oh,” genç hemşire nefesini tuttu ve hızlı yürümeye başladı. “Tabi.”

Junmyeon dudaklarında ‘sorun yok,’ fısıldamasıyla doğumhaneye götürülürken Kris’in kalbi sıkışıyordu. Tabii ki babası olarak orada olmak, Junmyeon’un elini tutarak ona yardımcı olmak ve kordonu kesmek istiyordu ancak Chanyeol onu bırakmıyordu o yüzden dışarıda beklemek zorundaydı. Chanyeol arkasından hiç ayrılmazken, Baekhyun ve Jongdae oyun alanında oynarken Kris bekleme odasını aşağı yukarı arşınlıyordu.

“Oh kahretsin.” Arkasını bir anda dönüp oğlunu yere devirince alçak sesle küfretti. “Özür dilerim Yeol.” Çocuğu ayağa kaldırarak mırıldandı.

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırarak dudaklarını sevimli bir şekilde büzdü. “Baba mama.”

“Aç mısın?” Kris sordu ve duvardaki saate baktı. Öğlen biri yeni geçiyordu, aç olmasına şaşmamak gerekiyordu. Yavaşça iç çekti. Buradan ayrılmak istemiyordu ama oğlunu nasıl aç bırakırdı. Çocuğu kucağına alarak ikizlere döndü. “Çocuklar.” Diye seslendi. “Yeol acıkmış. Siz de bir şey yemek ister misiniz?”

“Hayır,” Jongdae cevap verdi ve Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı.

“Pekâlâ.” Kris, Chanyeol’u kucağına yerleştirdi. “Ben gidip Yeol için bir şeyler getireceğim. Lütfen burada kalın ve Tanrı aşkına uslu durun.”

İkisi de babalarına bakmayarak kafalarını salladılar. İki çocuğun dikkati oynadıkları oyuncak arabaların üzerindeydi o yüzden Kris onları orada bırakarak küçük olana yiyecek almaya gitti. Neyse ki hastane kafeteryası yemek satıyordu ve seçici olan Chanyeol yemeyi kabul etmişti. O yüzden Kris hızlıca doğumhaneye dönebildi. Yeol sandviçini yerken babası bekleme odasına döndü ve boş olan oyun alanını görünce nefesi kesildi. “Baek? Dae?”

Etrafta dönerek ikizleri aradı ve neredeyse bir hemşireye çarpacaktı. “Özür dilerim.” Dedi. “Acaba iki küçük çocuk gördünüz mü? Onları burada bırakmıştım.”

“Siz Bay Wu musunuz?” hemşire sordu.

“Evet.” Kris başını salladı.

Kadın gülümsedi. “Ben de sizi arıyordum.” Dedi. “Size _merhaba_ demek isteyen birisi var. Çocuklarınız kocanızın yanındalar.” Kris’e kendisini takip etmesini işaret etti ve bir odaya gitti. Nazikçe kapıyı çaldıktan sonra açtı. “Tebrikler.” Kris yanından geçerken gülümsedi.

“Selam.” Junmyeon kollarındaki kundakla gülümsedi. Jongdae ve Baekhyun yanında oturmuş, yüzlerinde yumuşak gülümsemeyle yeni doğan erkek kardeşlerine hayranlıkla bakıyorlardı.

“Selam.” Kris fısıldayarak yatağa yaklaştı.

Chanyeol kollarını uzatarak bebeğe bakmaya çalışıyordu. “Bebek.” Bağırarak heyecanla sandviçini sıktırdı. “Merhaba bebek!”

Babaları sevimliliğine gülerken Kris çocuğu yatağa oturttu ve sandviçini elinden aldı. Chanyeol neşeyle hımlayarak Jongdae’ye doğru emekledi. Yeol kucağına oturunca Jongdae kollarını kardeşinin etrafına sardı. Junmyeon küçük olana gülümseyerek başını okşadı ve saçlarını dağıttı. “Artık bir ağabey oldun.”

Chanyeol gururla sırıttı ve kardeşine baktı. “Uyuyor?”

“Evet, uyuyor.” Myeon kıkırdadı. “Bebekler çok uyur.”

Baekhyun küçük burnunu kırıştırdı. “Yeollie çok uyumuyordu.” Dedi. “Çok ağlıyordu.”

Kris kıkırdadı. Baekhyun yanlış demiyordu, Chanyeol gerçekten çok ağlıyordu çünkü zavallı çocuk küçükken kolik ağrısından dolayı çok acı çekmişti. Onu suçlayamazdı. “Yeol bebekken hastaydı, elinde olmadan ağlıyordu.”

“Yeollie hasta?”

Çinli adam Chanyeol’un kocaman gözlerine gülümsedi. “Hastaydın.” Kris çocuğa açıkladı. “Şimdi, sağlıklısın.”

Uyuyan bebeğe yeniden bakan Chanyeol üzerine doğru eğildi. “Bebek hasta?”

“Hayır,” Myeon gülümsedi. “Hasta değil. O iyi.”

“Yeollie bebeği öpsün mü?”

“Onu öpmek mi istiyorsun?” Junmyeon sorduğunda çocuk başını salladı. “Olur.” Gülümseyerek bebeği Chanyeol’a yaklaştırdı. “Ama dikkatli ol.”

Chanyeol eğilip sevimli bir şekilde büzdüğü dudakları yeni doğanın yanağına bastırdığında Kris’in kalbi tekledi. Yüzüne parlak bir gülümseme yayılırken çocuk geri çekilerek parlayan gözlerle erkek kardeşine baktı.

Odada bir süre huzurlu bir sessizlik oldu. Kris yatağın kenarına oturarak ailesini yüzündeki gülümsemeyle izliyordu. “Baba, sen de ona _merhaba_ demek istemez misin?” Baekhyun sessizliği bozdu.

“Tabii ki isterim.” Çinli olan cevapladı. Yatağın kenarından dolanarak Baekhyun’un yanına oturdu. “Size öncelik vermek istemiştim.” Junmyeon’a baktı ve kısa olana gülümseyerek uzandı, yeni doğan oğlunu ilk kez kucağına aldı. Bebeği kollarına yerleştirerek alnına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

Uyuyan bebeği hayranlıkla izliyordu. Bebek küçüktü, hatta doğduğu zamanki Chanyeol’dan daha küçüktü ve neredeyse ikizler kadar minicikti. Teni yumuşak ve solgundu, yanaklarında ve boynunda hafif kızarık noktalar vardı. Tanımlanamaz derecede güzeldi; Çinli adam kendi kanından, canından olan varlığı ilk kez kucağına alıyormuş gibi mutlu ve gururluydu.

“Baba? Appa?” Jongdae seslendi, çenesini kardeşinin başına yaslamıştı. “Adı ne?”

“Evet, adı ne?” Baekhyun da tekrarladı. “Ona sürekli _bebek_ diyemeyiz.”

Babaları birbirlerine baktılar. “Aslında…” Junmyeon konuşmaya başladı. “…ona siz isim koymak istersiniz diye düşündü.”

İkizler sırıttı. “Ona ismini koyabilir miyiz?”

“Evet, isterseniz.” Kris başını sallayarak oğullarına baktı. “Ama…” sesi biraz sertleşti. “İsim seçerken ciddi olun. Ona yiyecek bir şeyin ismini vermeyin ve lütfen yeniden kavga etmeye başlamayın.”

İkizler bir süre sessiz kalarak bakıştılar. Jongdae sessizliği ilk bozandı. Yumuşak bir şekilde hımlayarak dikkatini çekmek için Chanyeol’un yanağını dürttü. “İsim seçmemizde bizi yardım etmek ister misin Yeollie?”

“İsim?” çocuk sordu.

“Evet,” Dae gülümsedi. “Bebeğin ismi.”

Chanyeol başını yana yatırdı ve dudakları sevimli bir şekilde büzerek kardeşine baktı. “Soo.” Gülümseyerek cıvıldadı. “SooSoo.”

Baekhyun eliyle ağzını kapatarak güldü. “Yeollie.” Kıkırdadı. “Ona SooSoo koyamayız.”

Büyük önerisinin beğenilmediğini anlayan Chanyeol’un yüzü düştü. Junmyeon hemen uzanarak çocuğun tombul yanağını okşadı. “Sorun değil tatlım. Ona öyle isim veremeyiz ama içinde _’Soo,_’ olan bir şey koyabiliriz.”

“Kyungsoo’ya ne dersiniz?” Kris önerdi.

Tüm ailenin gözü üzerine döndü ve hemen cevap geldi. “Ben sevdim.” Baekhyun gülümsedi. “ _Kyungsoo_ harika olur.”

“Ben de sevdim.” İkizi gülümsedi. “Sen de sevdin mi appa?”

Kocasına gülümseyerek başını salladı Junmyeon. “Evet,” dedi. “Sevdim. Çok sevdim.”

“Soosoo!” Chanyeol neşeyle bağırdı ve ellerini çırptı. “Soosoo!”

Çinli adam kıkırdayarak bebeğine baktı. “Pekâlâ, o zaman.” Başını eğdi. “Ailemize hoş geldin, Kyungsoo.” Bebeğin kulağına fısıldadı ve öptü.

“Appa? Baba?”

“Hımm?” Myeon, Baekhyun’a baktı ve Kris’le Kyungsoo’ya yaklaşmasını izledi. “Ne oldu?”

“Bir dahaki sefere kız kardeşimiz olabilir mi?”

İki baba da gülmeye başladı. Gözlerinin kenarını silen Kris kocasına baktı. “Pekâlâ,” kıkırdadı. “Bunu daha sonra konuşuruz.”


	5. BaekXing

Yixing eve geldiğinde saat çok geçti; ruh eşini uyandırmamak için kapıyı dikkatle açtı. Baekhyun son derece yorgun ve uykulu bir dönemdeydi şu anda o yüzden Çinli adam hamile olanın uyuyor olduğunu düşünüyordu. Evin ışıklarının açık olduğunu görünce şaşırdı ve kaşları merakla yukarı kalktı.

Ayakkabılarını ve ceketini çıkardıktan sonra genç mali yönetici içeriye doğru ilerledi. Mutfağın ve oturma odasının ışığı yanıyordu; Yixing nişanlısının koltukta oturmuş, yastıklardan birisine sarıldığını gördü.

“Baek.” Odaya girerek yumuşak bir sesle seslendi. “Neden hâlâ ayaktasın?”

Baekhyun başını kaldırıp hafifçe gülümsedi. Elini Yixing'e uzattı ve adamın tutarak yanına oturmasını bekledi. “Ben de seni bekliyordum.” Diyerek uzandı ve onu öptü.

“Yorulmadın mı?” Yixing geri çekilince sordu. “Yorgun görünüyorsun.”

“Yorgunum.” Hamile adam dürüstçe cevapladı. “Ama uyuyamadım. Sırtım ağrıyor.”

Çinli adam, Baekhyun’un sevimli dudak büzüşüne kıkırdadı ve o dudakları yeniden öptü. “Masaj ister misin?”

“Zorunda değilsin.”

Yixing gülümseyince gamzesini sundu. “Benim için sakıncası yok.” Genç olanın yanağını okşadı. “Gidip hızlı bir duş alacağım, olur mu?”

“Keyfini çıkar.” Baek gülümsedi ve diğerinin koltuktan kalkıp yatak odalarına gidişini izledi. Yumuşak yastıklara yaslanarak onun işini bitirip yanına gelmesini bekledi.

Yixing çok geçmeden geldi; elinde masaj yağıyla tazelenmiş halde oturma odasına döndü. Baekhyun, Çinli adama gülümseyerek oturdu ve üzerindekini çıkarmak için uzandı. Yixing yanına oturdu. Bol kapüşonlusunu çıkartarak altı aylık sevimli karnını ortaya çıkardı. Yixing karnına elini yaslayarak nazikçe okşadı. Baekhyun’un içindeki bebeğin tekmelediğini hissedince gülümsedi.

“Elin çok soğuk.” Baek kıkırdadı ve titreyerek nişanlısının elini tuttu.

“Özür dilerim.” Xing hamile olana gülümsedi ve elini çekti. Baekhyun sırtını ona döndüğünde Yixing şişenin kapağını açtı ve eline biraz döktü.

Çinli adam omzundaki gergin kasları ovmaya başlayınca Baekhyun’un dudaklarından iç çekişe benzer bir ses döküldü. “Çok iyi geldi.” Ensesi nazikçe ovulurken omuzlarını gevşetti.

“Televizyon izlemiyordun.” Yixing bir süre sonra konuştu. “Burada ne yapıyordun?” diğeri kıkırdamaya başlayınca kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ha?”

“Duvara kaş çatıyordum.”

Şaşıran Çinli adam başını çevirerek duvara baktı. “Anlamadım. Duvarın nesi var?”

“Hiçbir şeyi.” Baekhyun kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Duvarın bir şeyi yok. Sadece hormonlarımla başa çıkıyordum.”

“Öyle mi?” Yixing ilgiyle sordu. “Ne oldu?”

Hamile olan iç çekti. “Yemek yerken aniden depresif hissettim.” Açıklamaya başladı. “Nereden geldiğini bilmiyorum ama mutfağa gittiğimde aniden daha iyi hissettim. Duvarların renginin modumu düşürdüğünü fark ettim.”

Daha da şaşıran Yixing, Baekhyun’un omuzlarına masaj yapmayı bıraktı. “Sen—ne?” başını iki yana sallayarak açık gri renkli duvarlara baktı. Bu eve ilk taşındıklarında Baekhyun beyaz mobilyalara uyum sağlasın diye griye boyamaya karar vermişti. “Duvarın rengi mi sana kötü hissettirdi?”

“Evet.” Normal bir şeymiş gibi cevapladı. “Takma kafana. Aşarım.”

“T-Tamam.” Yixing mırıldandı ve masajına geri döndü. Eğilerek kısa olanın ensesine bir öpücük kondurdu.

Yixing kafasına takmamaya çalışıyordu ancak Baekhyun duvarın renginden dolayı depresif olduğunu anlattıktan birkaç gün sonra hamile olanın gerçekten rahatsız olduğunu görmezden gelmek zorlaşmıştı. Baekhyun vebalı gibi odadan kaçıyordu. Çoğu zamanını mutfakta, bebek odasında, yatak odalarında ve hatta Yixing'in ofis olarak kullandığı küçük odada geçiriyordu. Yixing iç çekerek Baekhyun’un elinde bir dergiyle oturma odasına girmesini ve anında dışarı çıkmasını izliyordu.

“Bebeğim,” Baekhyun’un masada oturduğu mutfağa giderek seslendi. “Neden oturma odasına girmiyorsun? Koltuk sandalyeden daha rahat.”

“Orada oturmak istemiyor canım.” Baekhyun dergiden kafasını kaldırmadan söyledi. “Ayrıca burada buzdolabına daha yakınım.”

Yixing kıkırdadı. “Evet, ama olsun. Sırtın ağrıyacak yine.” Dedi.

“Her zaman ağrıyor zaten.” Baekhyun başını kaldırdı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sorun değil, gerçekten. Burada oturmayı takmıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, sen öyle diyorsan.” Xing mırıldandı ve aşkına gülümsedi. Oturma odasına geri dönerek koltuğa oturdu ve geriye yaslandı.

Bir süre orada öylece oturarak duvarı izledi ve rengin Baekhyun’un modunu nasıl düşürdüğünü merak etti. Evet, Baekhyun’un delirmiş hormonlarla başa çıkması gerekiyordu ama Yixing yine de anlayamıyordu. Duvar griydi ancak güzel bir gri tonundaydı. Açık, arkadaş canlısı bir griydi. Başını iki yana sallayarak kendi kendine hımladı Çinli. Baekhyun’u depresif yapıyorsa o zaman onu yeniden neşelendirmeliydi.

Yixing bir süre düşündükten sonra ayağa kalkarak mutfağa geri gitti. “Bu gece dışarıda yemek ister misin?”

Baekhyun başını kaldırıp Yixing'e baktı ve kafasını yana yatırdı. “Nerede yemek istiyorsun?”

“Uhm, hayvan kafesine gidebiliriz diye düşündüm.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri parlamaya başladı ve dudakları kıvrıldı. “Tavşanların olduğu mu?”

“Evet.”

Hamile olan neşeyle bağırdı ve Yixing'e sarılmak için kalktığında az daha sandalyesini deviriyordu. “Seni seviyorum.”

Evden ve depresif gri oturma odasından ayrıldıktan sonra Baekhyun’un gülümsemesi yüzünden hiç ayrılmadı. Yixing kafenin park alanında yürürken nişanlısının ellerini sallamasına kıkırdadı. Heyecanlı bir Baekhyun çok sevimliydi.

Yixing'in hamile olanı oturma odasının duvarlarından uzaklaştırma planı tam bir başarıydı. Baekhyun tombul, yumuşak tavşanlarla oynamaya o kadar dalmıştı ki bir ara Yixing'in kafeden ayrıldığını fark etmedi. Çift kafeden ayrıldığında hava çoktan kararmıştı ve Baekhyun yorgundu.

“Yoruldun mu?” Xing esnediğini görünce sordu.

Baekhyun başını salladı ve sevimli bir şekilde gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Evet. Tek istediğim duş aldıktan sonra uyumak.”

“Eğlendin mi?”

“Çok.” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve Yixing'in elini okşadı. “Çok teşekkür ederim. Bu harika bir fikirdi. Tavşanlar çok tatlıydı. Özellikle siyah olan bana seni hatırlattı.

“Beni mi?” Yixing bir kaşını havaya kaldırdı. “Neden ben?”

Hamile olan omuz silkti. “Bilmem.” Dedi. “Çok huzur doluydu. Sanırım bu yüzden.”

Yixing kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. Eve vardıklarında Baekhyun hızlı bir duş aldı ve yataktaki yastıklara gömüldü. Çok geçmeden derin bir uykuya daldı. Yixing bu fırsatı kullanarak evden çıktı. Yixing'in kafeden ayrıldığında yaptığı Baekhyun’un bilmediği şey hırdavat dükkânına giderek bir kutu boya aldığıydı.

Baekhyun duvarların renginden dolayı mutsuzsa o zaman değiştirmekten başka yapılacak bir şey yoktu. Yixing'in duvarları boyaması gerekiyordu. Zaten aklındaydı bu fikir ancak hiç fırsatı olmamıştı. Uyuyan nişanlısını uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek aldığı eşyaları oturma odasına getirdi ve harekete geçmek için her şeyi hazırladı.

Duvarlardan resimleri alması ve mobilyaları çekmesi biraz zamanını aldı. Sonunda başlamaya hazırdı. Beyaz mobilyalara zıtlık katmak için Yixing dumanlı mavi rengi seçmişti. Aklında oturma odasına deniz havası katma fikri vardı ve Baekhyun’un sabah gördüğünde beğeneceğini umuyordu.

Saat gece iki buçukta Yixing dört duvardan üçüncüsünü bitirmek üzereydi ve artık yalnız değildi. Tiz sesli çığlık Baekhyun’un arkasında olduğunu belli etti. Hamile olan bir elini karnına yaslamış, şaşkın ifadesiyle orada dikiliyordu. “Baek, burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Onu benim sana sormam lazım.” Baek odaya girdi. “Burada neler oluyor? Neden duvarları boyuyorsun?” etrafında dönerek odaya bakındı.

“Şey…” boğazını temizleyerek ensesini kaşıdı Yixing. “Aslında sana sürpriz yapmak istemiştim.”

“Neden?”

“Duvarların renginin seni depresif yaptığını söyledin ve istediğin kadar inkâr et ama vebalı gibi bu odadan kaçıyorsun. Hormonlardan dolayı olduğunu ve bir süre sonra geçeceğini biliyorum ama ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyoruz o yüzden farklı bir renkte oturma odası görmenin seni yeniden mutlu edeceğini düşündüm.”

Baekhyun bir süre nişanlısına baktı ve Yixing'in uykusundan fedakârlık edip onun için yaptıklarına inanamıyordu. Sonra gülümsemeye başladı. “Tanrım, çok tatlısın.” Çinli adama yaklaştı.

“Eee, beğendin mi?” Yixing dikkatle sordu ve kollarını ona doladı.

“Bayıldım.” Baek gülümsedi. Yixing'in giydiği tulumun askılarını çekiştirerek onu öptü. “Teşekkür ederim. Sen dünyanın en iyi müstakbel babası ve kocasısın.”

Çinli adam gülerek Baekhyun’un karnını okşadı. “Sen yeter ki iste aşkım. Sen ve bebeğimiz için.”


	6. Chanbaek

Sabırsızca ayağını yere vuran Baekhyun kolundaki saate baktı ve hırladı. “Geç kaldı.”

“Eminim birazdan burada olacaktır.”

“Olsa iyi olur yoksa kafasını kopartacağım.”

Chanyeol söz vermişti; oğullarının anaokulundaki ilk gösterisini izleyeceğine söz vermişti. Sehun rolü aldığı gün çok gururluydu ve tüm gün gülümsemişti; heyecanla yaramaz yavrukurt rolüne bürünüyordu ve Baekhyun’un tek istediği büyük gün geldiğinde oğullarının iki babasının da onu desteklediğini görmesiydi. Ancak oyunun başlamasına beş dakika vardı ve hâlâ Chanyeol yoktu.

“Yemin ederim onu öldüreceğim.”

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un en yakın arkadaşı ve Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı Jongin’in babası, kıkırdadı. “O kadar sert olma. Meşgul olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Ailen için, hatta özellikle çocukların için asla meşgul olamazsın.”

“Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama o zaman bir polisle evlenmeyecektin.”

“Onunla çıkmadan önce beni durdurmalıydın.”

“Ona o kadar çok âşıktın ki Tanrı bile seni onunla çıkmaktan alıkoyamazdı.”

Baekhyun derince iç çekti, Kyungsoo haklıydı. Sürekli yok olması onu çok rahatsız etse de Chanyeol’u seviyordu. Yerel karakolun baş komiseri olduğu için Chanyeol meşgul bir adamdı ve Baekhyun orada olması, davaların başında durması gerektiğini anlıyordu ancak bazen kocasının kahraman olmaya ara vermesini diliyordu.

“Haydi.” Soo kolunu çekiştirdi. “Oyun başlayacak. İçeri girmemiz lazım.”

Baekhyun yeniden iç çekerek arkadaşını takip etti ve oyunun oynandığı spor salonuna girdiler. Kris, Kyungsoo’nun kocası, çoktan içerideydi ve öğretmenlerden biriyle konuşuyordu. “Oh, Yeol hâlâ gelmedi mi?” kocasını ve Baekhyun’u görünce sordu.

Baekhyun hırlayarak uzun olanın yanından geçti ve oturdu.

“Chanyeol’dan bahsetme şimdilik.” Kyungsoo ayaklarının ucunda kalkarak kocasına fısıldadı.

Kris mırıldandı. “Tamam.” sonra Kyungsoo’yla beraber yerlerine geçtiler. Onlar Baekhyun’un yanına oturduğu anda bir öğretmen mikrofonu aldı ve ebeveynlere oturmalarını söyledi.

Oyun şarkı söyleme ve dans etmenin renkli karışımıydı ve çocukların hepsi mükemmel iş başarmıştı. Sehun sahneye çıktığında Baekhyun çığlığını bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Gri kurt kostümünün içinde çok sevimli görünüyordu. Çocuk tabii ki çok eğlenmişti ve Baekhyun onunla inanılmaz derecede gurur duyuyordu.

Oyun sona erdikten sonra çocuklar, öğretmen ve aileler bir şeyler içip yemek için okul bahçesinde toplandılar. “İkiniz de harikaydınız. Sizinle gurur duyuyorum.” Kris oğlunun eline portakal suyu vererek gülümsedi.

“Appa, babam nerede?”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un sorusunu duyunca yanağını ısırdı. “O… uh işe gitmesi gerekti.” Dedi. Oğlunun yalanını çakmamasını ve babasının hiç gelmediğini anlamamasını umdu.

Sehun yalana inanmış gibiydi. “Oh, tamam.” diyerek meyve suyunu içti. “Akşam yemeğinde spagetti yiyebilir miyiz?”

“Olur.” Baek gülümsedi. “Yemeğe bize gelmek ister misiniz?” arkadaşlarına sordu.

Jongin’in gözleri parladı ancak o çığlık atamadan Kyungsoo heyecanını mahvetti. “Gelemeyiz, kusura bakma.”

“Evet.” Dedi Kris. “Annemler geliyor ve onları havaalanından almam lazım.”

“Ah pekâlâ. Sadece ikimiz olacağız o zaman.” Baekhyun oğluna baktı.

“Belki babam bugün eve erken gelir.”

“Evet, belki.”

Chanyeol tabii ki eve erken gelmemişti; hiçte bile. Saat onu geçerken ön kapı açıldı ve komiser eve girdi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un botlarının sesini duyabiliyordu ve başını çevirdiğinde adam oturma odasına giriyordu. “Selam bebeğim.”

Chanyeol çok yorgun görünüyordu ve Baekhyun adama kızgın olduğunu neredeyse unutacaktı. “Neredeydin?”

Kocasının sert tonuyla şaşkına dönen Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne? Ne demek neredeydim? İşteydim tabii ki.”

“İşte olduğunu biliyorum.” Baek kızdı. “Asıl sorun da bu zaten. Bu öğlen oğlunun ilk oyununu izlemek için okulda olman gerekiyordu.”

“Eh?” Chanyeol kaş çattı. “Ama—“

“Bana unuttuğunu ya da zamanının olmadığını söyleme sakın.” Baek, Chanyeol açıklama yapmadan sözünü kesti. “Ne var biliyor musun? Bundan bıktım artık. Çocukların okulda gösterisi olduğu zaman sürekli orada bulunmayan baba olmandan bıktım. Sehun’un nasıl hissettiğini biliyor musun? Çocuklar ona sürekli ‘Sehun, baban nerede? Bir baban var mı?’ diye soruyorlar. O bir şey demiyor ama ben kalbinin kırıldığını biliyorum.”

Chanyeol bir süre sessiz kalarak Baekhyun'un diyeceklerini söylemesini bekledi. Tam konuşacakken kısa olan yeniden sözünü kesti. “Biliyorum bu işi seviyorsun ama lanet olsun, evde bir çocuğun olduğunu hiç hatırlıyor musun?” Baekhyun’un kulakları öfkeden kızarmıştı. Koltuktan kalkarak kapıya yöneldi. “Bazen seninle neden evlendiğimi sorguluyorum.”

“Böyle olma lütfen.” Chanyeol sözlerinden dolayı incinmişti. “Kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama böyle şeyler söyleme. Açıklamama izin ver.”

“Açıklama mı? Neyi açıklayacaksın? Baş komiser ve karakoldaki en önemli insan olduğunu mu? Anlıyorum Chanyeol, sen kralsın. Siktir lan, işin ailenden daha önemli olmamalı.”

“Tanrım. Öfkelendiğin zaman çekilmez ve acımasız biri oluyorsun.”

“Siktir Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hırlayarak kocasına elini salladı. “Tam bir göt deliğisin.”

Chanyeol iç çekti ve burun kemerini sıktı. “Bitirdin mi? Geç oldu. Duş alıp yatmak istiyorum.”

“Evet, bitirdim.” Baek patladı. “Ama yatağa geleyim deme sakın!”

Yeol, Baekhyun’un öfkeyle merdivenleri çıkmasını izledi. Yatak odası kapısının kapandığını duyunca sinirden güldü. “Mükemmel.”

Botlarını çıkardıktan sonra yukarıya çıktı Chanyeol. Baekhyun yanında uyumak istemediğini belirtmişti ama Chanyeol’un duş alması gerekiyordu. Duşu olan banyo yatak odasına bağlıydı ve Baekhyun girmesini istemiyordu. Chanyeol kapının önündeki battaniye, havlu ve kıyafetler yığınını fark etti. “Ciddi misin?”

“Evet, ciddiyim.” İçeriden ses geldi. “Şimdi kaybol.”

Chanyeol homurdanarak eşyalarını aldı ve aşağıya indi. Küçük misafir banyosunda hızlı bir duş aldıktan sonra oturma odasındaki koltuğa uzandı. Elini başının altına koyarak tavanı izliyordu ve arkasında hışırtı sesi duyunca bakışlarını çevirdi.

“Oh merhaba.” Oğlunun kapıda dikildiğini görünce seslendi. Sehun küçük, sarı civciv pelüşüne sarılıyordu ve dağılmış saçlarıyla çok tatlı görünüyordu. “Neden uyumuyorsun?”

“Appamla kavga ettiğinizi duydum.” Sehun koltuğa yaklaşarak söyledi.

“Kavga etmedik.”

“Ama appam sana bağırıyordu.”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Evet, bağırdı. Bana kızgın.” Battaniyeyi kaldırınca Sehun koltuğa tırmandı.

“Neden kızgın?”

“Appan bugün oyununu kaçırdığımı düşünüyor.”

“Ama kaçırmadın.” Sehun babasına bakarak söyledi. “Oradaydın, gördüm seni.”

“Evet, oradaydım. Fakat appan bunu bilmiyor. Tüm gün işte olduğumu düşünüyor.”

Sehun başını yana yatırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ona neden söylemedin?”

“Şey,” Yeol güldü. “Denedim ama beni dinlemedi. Dinlemek yerine bana bağırdı. Sorun değil, appan kızdığı zaman böyle oluyor. Elinde değil.”

“Bu yüzden mi burada uyuyorsun? Appam sana bağırdığı için.”

“Ah, appan burada uyumamı söyledi. Ama dediğim gibi…” Chanyeol gülümseyerek oğlunun başını okşadı. “…appanın elinde değil. Yarın her şey güzel olacak.”

Sehun başını sallayarak hımladı. “Burada seninle uyuyabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki.”

Küçük çocuk gülümseyerek başını babasının göğsüne yasladı ve Chanyeol sırtını okşamaya başladı. “Seni seviyorum baba.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim.” Yeol, Sehun’un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Bugün harika bir iş başardın. Seninle gurur duyuyorum.”

Baba ve oğul huzurlu bir şekilde uyudular. Chanyeol sabah uyandığında sırtı ağrısa bile Sehun’la eğlenceli bir gece geçirmişti. Oğluyla sarılma seansı yapmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. “Günaydın.”

“Günaydın baba.” Sehun esneyerek gerindi. “Horladın.”

“Öyle mi? Kusura bakma.”

“Ayı gibi ses çıkarıyordun.” Çocuk kıkırdayarak sevimli gülümsemesini sundu.

“Appan her zaman öyle diyor. _‘Huysuz yaşlı bir ayı gibi ses çıkarıyorsun.’_” Baekhyun’un sözlerini tekrarladı. “Aç mısın? Kahvaltı hazırlayalım mı?”

“Gerek yok.” Baekhyun aniden konuşarak odaya girdi. “Kahvaltı çoktan hazır.”

Sehun çığlık atarak koltuktan indi. Pelüş civcivini alarak mutfağa koştu. Baekhyun yeniden gidecekken Chanyeol hızlı davranarak kısa olanın kolunu tuttu. “Baek, bekle.”

“Ne var?”

“Lütfen, sadece bir saniye dinle. Olur mu?”

Baekhyun iç çekti. “Tamam, ama sadece bir saniye.”

“Ben oradaydım.” Chanyeol, kocasının verdiği değerli saniyeyi boşa harcamadan konuştu.

Baekhyun’un alnı çatınca kırıştı. “Ne?”

“Oyundaydım.” Chanyeol tekrarladı. “Birazcık geç kalmıştım o yüzden öğretmenlerle beraber en arkadaydım.”

“Kanıtla.”

“Tanrım, inanılmazsın.” Yeol mırıldandı. “Tamam, ikinci sırada Kris ve Kyungsoo’nun yanında oturuyordun.” Baekhyun’a istediğini verdi. “Kelebeği oynayan kız kayıp düştü. Sehun’un matematik öğretmeni son derece kısa, kırmızı bir elbise giyiyordu.”

“Gerçekten oradaymışsın.” Baekhyun fısıldadı ve kaş çatışı kayboldu. “O zaman Sehun oyundan sonra o yüzden nerede olduğunu sordu. Orada olduğunu biliyordu.”

“Tabii ki biliyordu.” dedi Yeol. “Çünkü beni gördü.”

“N-Neden bana söylemedin?”

“Geç kalmıştım ve telefonumu karakolda unutmuştum. Döndüğümde şarjı yoktu ve eve geldiğimde bana konuşma şansı tanımadın.”

Baekhyun inledi, kendine kızmıştı. Kocasına bakarak koltuğa yaklaştı. “Özür dilerim.” Utanarak söyledi.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek Baekhyun’u kucağına çekti ve kollarını beline doladı. “Özrün kabul edildi.”

“Kızdığım zaman gerçekten acımasız olabiliyorum, ha?”

“Evet.” Yeol güldü. “Ama sorun değil. Sana evlenme teklifi etmeden önce bu huyunun farkındaydım zaten. Ara sıra bağırılmaya hazırlamıştım kendimi.”

Yanakları kızarırken inledi Baekhyun ve yüzünü Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.”

“Dün o kadar acımasız olduğum için bana kızmıyorsun.”

“Belki birazcık.” Yeol şakayla söyledi. “Ama telafi edebilirsin.”

“Öyle mi? Nasıl?” Baekhyun geri çekilerek kocasına baktı.

“Pekâlâ, dün bana bağırdığın ve beni koltuğa hapsettiğin için bana iki öpücük borçlusun. Birisi _Eve hoş geldin, benim biricik kocacığım_ öpücüğü, diğeri _İyi geceler, aşkım_ öpücüğü. Kaçırdığım her öpücüğü hesaplayınca artık bana dört öpücük ya da bir tane _içtenlikleçok özür dilerim_ öpücüğü borçlusun.”

“Sen delisin.” Baek kıkırdadı ve kocasının dudaklarını öptü.

“Mhh,” Yeol sırıtarak hımladı. “İkinciyi seçiyorsun.”

“Kapa çeneni.” Baek mırıldandı ve aralarındaki mesafeyi yeniden kapattı. Parmaklarını Chanyeol’un kalın saçlarına dolayarak kocasının dilini ağzına almak için dudaklarını araladı. Chanyeol ağzını yalayınca göğsünden bir inleme yükseldi ve uzun olanın elleri kalçasını bularak sıktırdı.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un yakınlığına bayılıyordu ve aklı bulanmaya başlamıştı; etrafındaki her şeyi unutmuştu. Ancak şu anda burada, oturma odasında oğlundan birkaç metre uzaklıkta olduğu için Sehun’un seslenmesiyle kendine geldi.

“Appa?” çocuğu sesi mutfaktan duyuldu. Chanyeol erotizmleri bozulduğu için güldü.

Baekhyun iç çekerek geriye yaslandı. “Efendim tatlım?”

“Bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde nasıl olduğunu gerçekten anlamadım, masada çok fazla süt var.” Kısa bir duraklama oldu. “Oh, şimdi de yere damlıyor.”


	7. Chansoo -1

“İyi işti, Doktor Park.”

Chanyeol ameliyat asistanına müteşekkir bir gülümseme sundu ve eldivenlerini çıkarıp çöpe atarken başını salladı. Az önce bir hayat daha kurtarmıştı; beş saatlik bir ameliyatta hastanın karnından ve iç organlarından cam parçacıkları çıkarmıştı.

Adam, 20’den çok göstermeyen genç bir delikanlı, şişenin üzerine düşmüştü. Cam kırıkları karnına saplanarak karaciğerine zarar vermişti. Chanyeol ameliyat boyunca bir sürü minik parçacık çıkarmak zorunda kalmıştı ve bir ara ameliyathaneden hiç çıkamayacağını düşünmüştü ancak çıkabilmişti. Beş saatin sonunda tüm parçalar temizlenmişti, yırtık karaciğer onarılmıştı ve hasta yaşıyordu.

“Ben bir ara vereceğim.” ellerini yıkarken asistanına söyledi. “Bir şey olursa beni arayın.”

“Peki, Doktor Park.”

Odadan ayrılan Chanyeol ofisine gitti. Cerrahi bölümün başkanın olmanın iyi bir yanı varsa o da ofisiydi kesinlikle. Çok büyük değildi, bir koltukluk yer vardı. Chanyeol o koltuğa bayılıyordu, özellikle de yorgun ve karmaşık ameliyatlardan sonra.

İç çekerek kapıyı açtı. İçeriye girdiğinde tanıdık bir koku onu selamladı. Bu kokuya âşıktı. Koltuğa baktığında kokunun sahibinin kıvrılmış, huzurla uyuduğunu gördü.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek koltuğa oturdu ve parmaklarını kocasının yumuşak, siyah saçlarında gezdirdi. Kısa olan titreyerek gözlerini açtı. “Oh, seni uyandırmak istememiştim.” Yeol özür diledi.

“Sorun değil.” Kyungsoo’nun sesi boğuktu ve gülümsedi. “Ameliyat nasıl geçti?”

“İyi geçti.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Tüm cam parçalarını çıkardık ve hastanın durumu stabil.”

“Bunu duymak güzel.” Soo sırtüstü uzandı. “Kurtaracağın başka hayatlar var mı?”

“Şimdilik yok.”

“Güzel. O zaman gel buraya ve sarıl bana. Seni özledim.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek koltukta Kyungsoo’nun yanına uzandı. Bir kolunu kısa olana dolayarak onu kendine çekti. “Ben de seni özledim.” Diye mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo’nun dolgun dudaklarını öptü.

“İzin günün ne zaman?”

“Hafta sonu boşum.” Dedi Chanyeol. Tüm hafta sonunun hastaneden uzakta, kendisine ait olduğunu düşününce iç çekti. İşini ne kadar çok sevse de bazen çok ağır geliyordu.

“Umarım planın yoktur ve evde benimle kalacaksındır yoksa seni yatağa bağlamak zorunda kalırım.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bu kulağa oldukça iç açıcı geliyor.”

Kyungsoo yoruma cevap vermeden ona daha çok sokuldu. “Ciddiyim.” Diyerek yüzünü uzun olanın boynuna sürttü. “Beraber zaman geçireli uzun zaman oldu.”

“Biliyorum.” Yeol iç çekti. “Özür dilerim.”

Bir doktorun başka bir doktorla evli olması kolay değildi. Fazla mesai yapmak oldukça normaldi ve düzgün mola vermek unicornları bulmak kadar zordu. Programlarının eşleşmesi diye bir şey de yoktu. Birinin mesaisinin bitip diğerininkinin başlaması her gün olan bir şeydi. Bazen Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo günlerce birbirlerini görmedikleri oluyordu. Meslektaşları birbirlerini görmemelerinin evliliklerinin sırları olduğunu söyleyerek sürekli dalga geçiyorlardı. Açıkçası işleri yüzünden Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun evlilikleri mükemmellikten uzaktı.

“Nasılsın?”

“Şikâyetim yok.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Yorgunum ve biraz midem bulanıyor ama sanırım uykusuzluktan kaynaklanıyor.”

“Mesain ne zaman bitecek?”

Kısa olan uzunca iç çekti. “Acil bir şey çıkmazsa, üç saat sonra.”

“Benimki dört saat sonra.”

“Gerçekten bitiyor mu yoksa bitiyor mu?”

“Gerçekten bitiyor.”

Kyungsoo hımladı. “O zaman seni burada bekleyeceğim.”

“Beklemene gerek yok.”

“Evet, var. Beklemezsem eğer yine yalnız uyumak zorunda kalırım. Birisi sana tuvaletin yerini soruyordu, beş saniye sonra ameliyata girip birisinin karnını yarıyordun.”

Chanyeol çok bir şey demedi, Kyungsoo haklıydı. “Tamam.” dedi. “Eve giderken sağlıklı yemekler alalım ve günün geri kalanını eski koltuğumuzda eski filmleri izleyerek geçiririz.”

“Olur.” Dedi Soo. “Güzel olur.”

Yüzünü Kyungsoo’nunkine yaklaştırarak kısa olanın alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu Chanyeol. Sessizliğin tadını çıkarıyordu. Bu an çok sürmeyecekti. Kyungsoo dudaklarını öpmek için uzandığında birisi kapıyı tıklattı.

“Doktor Park?”

“Ne oldu?” Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol aynı anda sordu.

“Özür dilerim Doktor Park.” Bir kadının sesi geliyordu. “Ancak Bay Kim’in kan basıncı gittikçe düşüyor ve ciğerlerinde su var gibi görünüyor.”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Bu benimkiydi.” Dedi ve ayağa kalktı.

Kyungsoo da kalktı ve eliyle önlüğündeki kırışıklıkları düzeltti. Kapıya varmadan önce Chanyeol’un kolunu tuttu. “Dört saat.” Dedi ve kocasını öptü. “Daha fazlası olmaz.”

“Söz.” Yeol onu tekrar öperek söyledi.

Chanyeol vardiyası bitmeden Kyungsoo’yu yeniden görmeyi beklemiyordu ancak ofisteki molalarından iki saat sonra bir hemşire Kyungsoo’nun bayıldığını haber vererek onu çağırmıştı.Kısa olanın dâhiliye uzmanı olarak çalıştığı servise koşarak girdiğinde Chanyeol’u bir hemşire karşıladı. “Ne oldu?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Dedi kadın. “Doktor Park hastadan kan alırken birden midesi bulandı. Bir süre boyunca lavaboda kaldı ve çıktığında bayıldı.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak Kyungsoo’nun odasını gösteren hemşireyi takip etti. Kyungsoo küçük muayene odasından ona bakıyordu. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Senin bayıldığını haber verdiler.” Dedi Chanyeol. Tansiyon aletini ve stetoskobu alarak yatağın yanındaki küçük sandalyeye oturdu. “Önlüğünü çıkar.”

“Chanyeol, ben iyiyim.”

“Kusan ve ardından bayılan kimse iyi değildir.” Chanyeol biraz sertçe söyledi. “Şimdi önlüğünü çıkar.”

Kyungsoo tereddütle önlüğünü çıkardı ve Chanyeol’un tansiyonunu ölçmesine izin verdi. “Ben gerçekten iyiyim.” Diye mırıldandı. “Sadece yorgunum ve bir şey yememiştim, o kadar.”

Chanyeol onu duymazdan gelerek işine odaklandı. Kyungsoo’nun tansiyonu çok düşüktü ve hızla atan nabzına hiç uymuyordu. “Eve gidiyoruz.” Dedi Yeol ve elindekileri bıraktı. “Burada bekle, ben eşyalarını alırım.”

“Ne?” Kyungsoo şaşırdı. “Hayır. Şu anda eve gidemem.”

“Oh evet, gidebilirsin.” Chanyeol neredeyse kocasına hırlayacaktı. “Ve gideceksin.”

“Chanyeol, bu çok saçma. Kustum diye buradan ayrılamam. Yapmam gereken işim var.”

Chanyeol burun kemerini sıkarak iç çekti. “Kyungsoo, bir hastadan kan alırken kustun. Kan alırken kusan doktor pek güvenilir görünmez.”

“Tanrım, sadece bir kez oldu.”

“Ee, bir daha olmayacağını nereden biliyorsun?”

“H-Hayır ama bir şeyler yerim ve—“

“Kyungsoo, sal artık.” Yeol araya girdi. “Sen de benim kadar doktorsun ve sirkülatuar bayılmanın bedeninden gelen açık bir uyarı olduğunu iyi biliyorsun.”

Bu sefer Kyungsoo susmuştu. Chanyeol’un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer bedeniniz size durmanızı söylüyorsa görmezden gelmemeliydiniz. Ayrıca bir doktor olarak Kyungsoo daha fazla hata yapamazdı. Özellikle de söz konusu olan hastaların iyiliğiyse.

“Gidip eşyalarını alacağım.”

“Kendim alabilirim. En azından gitmeden önce üzerimi değiştireyim.”

Eve sürüş sessizlik içinde geçti. Chanyeol yoldan bakışlarını ayırmazken Kyungsoo başını cama yaslayarak gözlerini kapatmıştı. Yemek almak için durmadılar ve Chanyeol’un önerdiği gibi film de izlemediler. Eve vardıktan sonra Kyungsoo banyoya girip sonra yattı.

Chanyeol yatak odasının kapısının kapandığını duyunca iç çekti. Koltukta geriye yaslandı ve elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. Bu gecenin böyle başlayacağını hiç hayal etmezdi. Genç doktor kendisine Çin yemeği sipariş etti ve beş aydır ilk kez boşa çıkmasını kutlamak için bira içmeye karar verdi.

Yemeğin yarısındayken, televizyonda beysbol maçı vardı, yatak odasının kapısı açıldı. Chanyeol başını çevirdiğinde Kyungsoo’nun ona doğru geldiğini gördü. Kısa olan tek kelime etmeden yanına oturdu ve ona sokuldu.

“Ben de özür dilerim.” Dedi Yeol, ağzı doluydu. Kyungsoo özür dileme konusunda iyi değildi, üzgünken kelimeleri düzgün kullanamazdı. Özrü dile getirmektense genç adam hareketleriyle dilerdi. Kyungsoo’nun ona böyle sokulması özür dilemek istediğini anlamına geliyordu. “Sen de ister misin?”

Kyungsoo kocasının uzattığı tabağı ve çatalı alarak yemeğe başladı. “Bu iğrençmiş.” İlk lokmasında mırıldandı.

“Bulabildiğim ilk sipariş yeriydi.”

“Neyse.” Soo yeniden yedi. “Hiç yoktan iyidir.”

İkisi de hastanede olanlardan bahsetmediler ve çift gecenin geri kalanını koltukta birbirlerine sokularak ve beysbol maçı izleyerek geçirdiler. Kyungsoo onu iterek banyoya koşturduğunda Chanyeol konuyu açmanın iyi olacağına karar verdi.

“Soo?” kapıyı tıklatarak Kyungsoo’nun içeri girmesine izin vermesini bekledi. “Bebeğim, girebilir miyim?”

“Evet, tabi.” Kyungsoo sırtını küvete yaslamış yerde oturuyordu. Alnında biriken terler saçlarını ıslatmıştı. “Çorba içseydim daha iyi olurdu.”

Chanyeol kısa olanın yanına çöktü. “Bunu duymak istemediğini biliyorum ama bence kontrol ettirmeliyiz.”

“Yorgun olduğumu söyledim ya.”

“Sana inanmıyorum.” Chanyeol dedi. “Öğleden sonra rahatsız olduğunu söylemiştin. Sonra kustun ve bayıldın. Bunun uykusuzlukla alakası yok.”

“Yeol, ateşim yok, ağrım yok. Bedenim yorgun düşmüştür sadece.”

“Pekâlâ, boş vereceğim ama bana söz vereceksin. Yeniden kusarsan, rahatsız hissedersen ya da aniden başın dönerse lütfen kontrole git, tamam mı?”

Kyungsoo başını sallayarak kocasına gülümsedi. “Tamam.”

Dişlerini fırçaladıktan sonra yatmaya gittiler, beden ısılarını paylaşıyorlardı. Kyungsoo en son ne zaman bu kadar iyi ve derin uyuduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Sabahleyin kendini dinlenmiş hissediyordu ancak dünden kalan rahatsız edici his hâlâvardı.

Tüm hafta sonu Kyungsoo ne olabileceğini, neyin sebep olabileceğini düşünüp durmasına rağmen bir şey bulamamıştı. Cumartesi ve Pazar birkaç kez kusmuştu ve Chanyeol’dan saklaması zor olmasına rağmen başarmıştı. Pazartesi olduğundan ve yeni hafta başladığından dolayı Kyungsoo içini kemirip duran ve onu sürekli kusturan bu bilinmeyen konusunda bir şey yapması gerektiğini biliyordu.

“Umm, üzgünüm Dr. Park ama her şey yolunda mı?”

“Ne?” Kyungsoo gözlerini kırpıştırarak elindeki kelebek iğnesinden başını kaldırdı. “Pardon, ne dediniz?”

Yaşlı kadını başını yana çevirdi. “İyi misiniz diye sordum.”

“Oh, evet, iyiyim.” Dedi. “Dalmışım öyle. Özür dilerim.”

Dezenfektan kutusunu aldı ve hastanın koluna sıktı, tam kan alacağı noktaya. İğne teni delip geçerken ve ilk kan damlaları tüpü doldururken Kyungsoo’nun nefesi kesildi. Midesinin çalkalandığını hissediyordu ve hastanın kolundan başını kaldırıp başka bir şeye odaklanmaya çalıştı. “Acıyor mu?” midesinden çıkmakta ısrarcı olan kahvaltısından dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu.

“Hayır, her şey yolunda.” Kadın gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kyungsoo gülümsemesine karşılık verdi ve başını aşağıya çevireceği için içinden küfretti. Derin bir nefes alıp tutarak iğneyi çıkardı. Titrek elleriyle kanülü taktı ve yara bandına uzandı. “Tamam, bitti.” Diyerek sandalyeden kalktı. “Hemşire Hareum sizi bekleme odasına götürecek. Test sonuçları çıkınca sizi çağıracağız.”

Kadına gülümsemeye çalıştı ve odadan çıkarak hızla en yakındaki tuvalete koştu. Eliyle ağzını kapatarak kapıyı açtı ve dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

Midesini boşalttıktan sonra doğrulup ağzını ve yüzünü yıkadı. Chanyeol’a haber vermesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak kocasının kapısını tıklattı ve bekledi. “Selam.” Odaya girerken söyledi.

“Bebeğim.” Yeol gülümsedi. “Ara mı verdin? Gidip yemek yiyelim mi?”

“Bana kan testi yapmalısın.” Soo cevap beklemeden araya girdi.

Kısa olanın ciddi ifadesini görünce Chanyeol’un gülümsemesi soldu. “Ne?”

“Yeniden kusarsam ya da rahatsız hissedersem kontrole geleceğime dair sana söz vermiştim. Hafta sonu boyunca çok rahatsızdım. Ne kustuğumu bile bilmiyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun sesi ağlamak üzereymiş gibi çıkıyordu. “Yeniden oldu. Kan gördüm ve kustum.”

“Sonunda bana gelmeye karar verdiğine sevindim.”

“Evet, ben—bekle, ne?”

“Banyoya gizlice gittiğini fark etmediğimi mi sandın?” Chanyeol kıkırdayarak yerinden kalktı. “Biliyordum ama seni zorlamak istemedim. Bundan nefret ettiğini biliyorum.”

Kyungsoo iç çekti ve kendini Chanyeol’un kollarına bıraktı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Adamın göğsüne mırıldandı.

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Yeol ve Kyungsoo’nun başını sevgiyle okşadı. “Şimdi gidip neyin varmış öğrenelim.”

27 yıllık hayatında hiç kan testi yaptırmamıştı Kyungsoo. İnsanların sonuçları beklerken neden bu kadar sabırsızlandığını anlamazdı ama şimdi anlıyordu. Arkadaki saatin tik tak atmalarıyla dâhiliye uzmanı Chanyeol’un ofisinde ileri geri odayı arşınlıyordu. Sonuçların gelmesini sabırsızca bekliyordu.

“Ee, neymiş?” Chanyeol odaya girer girmez sordu. “Uyuz mu? Kara veba mı? Beni kemiren şeyin adı ne?”

“Şey,” Yeol boğazını temizledi. “Henüz bir adı yok ama genel olarak ona bebek diyebiliriz.”

“Ha, bu—ne?” Kyungsoo nefesini tutarak kocasına bakıyordu. Chanyeol başını salladığında yaklaşarak sonuç kâğıdını elinden aldı. “Bu olamaz.” Kâğıda bakarak söyledi.

“Sonuçlar açık. Hamilesin.”

“Hayır,” dedi Soo. “En son seviştiğimizde—“ koltuğa baktı; öğle aralarında Chanyeol’la seviştiğini açıkça hatırlıyordu. “Oh tanrım.”

“Bakalım mı?” Chanyeol odanın köşesindeki ultrason cihazını göstererek sordu.

Kyungsoo bir süre cevap veremedi ama sonra başını salladı. Sonunda ilerleyerek sedyeye uzandı. Chanyeol tişörtünü açıp karnını ortaya çıkarınca titredi. Chanyeol’un tenine sıktığı jel soğuktu ve tısladı.

Kyungsoo donmuş bir halde ekrana bakıyordu ve küçük noktayı görünce nefesini tuttu. Başı ve küçük uzuvları açıkça görülüyordu.”

“En son sevişmemizin üzerinden on haftadan fazlası geçti.” Chanyeol aleti Kyungsoo’nun karnında gezdirerek söyledi. “Biraz üzücü aslında, bunu değiştirmemiz lazım.”

Kyungsoo kocasının yorumuna güldü ve ona döndü. Chanyeol parmaklarını fareden ayırmadan fetüsü ölçerken ekrana bakıyordu. “Daha önce hiç konuşmadık. On yıllık ilişkimizde hiç bebeklerden konuşmadık.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Sanırım derslerimize ve işimize kendimizi kaptırdık.”

“Sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Umarım erkek olur çünkü şu anda iyi bir kız ismi düşünemiyorum.”

“Ciddi olsana.”

“Ciddiyim ben.” Yeol başını salladı. “Ayrıca,” durdu ve Kyungsoo'ya döndü. “Evde koşturan küçük bir bebek fikrine bayıldım.” Kyungsoo'nun karnını sildi.

Chanyeol’un gülümsemesi Kyungsoo'yu da gülümsetti. “Kız olmasını isterim.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak genç olanın karnına doğru eğildi. “Kız ya da erkek olman önemli değil. Tek istediğim sağlıklı olman.” Dedi ve bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Endişelenme.” Soo elini Chanyeol’un saçlarında gezdirdi. “Ben ona iyi bakacağım.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek kocasını öptü. “Evet. Kendine de iyi bakacağına emin olacağım.”

“Bu ne demekti? Ben her zaman kendime iyi bakarım.”

Chanyeol dilini şaklatarak gözlerini devirdi. “Şöyle dile getireyim. Düzgünce uyuduğundan ve dinlendiğinden emin olacağım. Fazla ve gece mesaini keseceğim.”

“Abartıyorsun.”

“Hiçte bile.” Dedi Yeol ve onu yeniden öptü. “Ben kocasına ve bebeğine iyi bakacak müstakbel bir babayım.”

Kyungsoo iç çekerek gülümsedi. Chanyeol onu şımartacaksa hiç karşı çıkmayacaktı. Chanyeol dilini Kyungsoo'nun alt dudağında gezdirmeye başlayana kadar tatlı, masum öpücüklerine devam ettiler.

“Gerçekten ama.” Soo güldü. “Tam burada ve şimdi.”

“Evet, lütfen.” Yeol hımlayarak sedyenin üzerine çıktı. “10 hafta olmuş. Bu delilik.”

“Öğrenci olduğumuz zamanlarla karşılaştırırsak evet.” Kyungsoo alaylandı.

“Şimdiye odaklanmalıyız.” Chanyeol sırıtarak kocasının boynuna saldırdı. “Bu harika bir zaman.”

Chanyeol ona sürtünmeye başlayınca Kyungsoo inlemesini tutamadı. Sırtı masadan doğruldu ve adama doğru gerildi.

Kyungsoo saçlarını çekiştirmeye başlayınca Chanyeol’un dudaklarından memnuniyet dolu bir iç çekiş döküldü. “Yeol.” Kısa olan inledi ve öpücüklerini bozdu. “Dur.”

“Ne oldu?” Chanyeol şaşırmıştı. “Neden ki?”

“Kusmam lazım.”


	8. Chansoo – Kısım 2

Chanyeol kollarını ona dolayarak şiş karnına sarılınca Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Geç kaldın.” Karanlığın içine fısıldadı.

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. “Özür dilerim.”

Chanyeol duş almak zorundaydı, hastanenin kokusu üzerine sinmiş haldeydi. Artık Kyungsoo çalışmadığı için yeniden kokusunu alıyordu. Elini Chanyeol’unkinin üzerine koydu.

“Nasılsın?”

“İyiyiz. Ya sen?”

“Yorgunum.” Yeol mırıldanarak yüzünü Kyungsoo'nun ensesine gömdü ve tatlı kokusunu içine çekti.

“Yarın seni uyandırmamı ister misin?”

“Evet, lütfen.” Dedi adam. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kafasını salladığını hissedebiliyordu. “Kaçırmak istemiyorum.”

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Bebeği öğrendiklerinden ve ilk kez gördüklerinden beri Chanyeol hiçbir randevusunu kaçırmıyordu. Ameliyatı olsa bile bir şekilde orada olmayı başarıyordu.

Bebek güzelce büyüyordu ve yirminci haftalarından beri erkek olduğunu biliyorlardı. Chanyeol haberi duyunca çok sevinmişti ve sevimli olduğunu ya da soyadına uyduğunu düşündüğü her ismi yazmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol yirmi beş tane isim listelemişti ancak Kyungsoo onu üçe düşürmüştü.

Jongin, Baekhyun ve Sehun; sona kalan isimlerdi ve ebeveynler bunların arasından seçeceklerdi. Zor bir karardı çünkü Kyungsoo üçünü de sevmişti.

“Yeol?” Kyungsoo yavaşça arkasına döndü, kocasına baktı. Perdelerin arasından süzülen ışık sayesinde Chanyeol’un yüz hatlarını görebiliyordu. Gözleri kapalıydı ve saçları yüzüne dökülmüştü.

“Hımm?” adam uyanık olduğunu gösterdi. Şiş karnında olan eli şimdi sırtındaydı.

“Seni seviyorum.”

Chanyeol gözlerini açtı ve gülümsedi. Kyungsoo açıkça görmüştü. Yavaşça adamın yüzüne doğru eğildi. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Yeol gülümseyerek dudaklarına doğru söyledi.

Öyle, Kyungsoo'nun şiş karnı Chanyeol’un düz karnına yaslı halde, uyuyakaldılar. Sabah olup ilk ışıklar perdelerin arasından sokulunca Chanyeol ilk uyanandı. Esneyerek gözlerini açtı ve bacaklarını gerdi. Chanyeol’un sıcaklığı gidince Kyungsoo titredi ve inleyerek gözlerini açtı.

“Günaydın.” Chanyeol boğuk sesiyle gülümsedi.

“Günaydın.” Soo sırtüstü döndü. “Neden uyandın?”

“Daha kolay bir soru sor.”

“Biraz daha uyumalısın.”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, şimdi uyursam beni sonra kaldıramazsın.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. Zorla oturduktan sonra iç çekti. “Onu çok seviyorum ama bu göbek beni sinir ediyor.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek karnını okşadı. “Bugün son randevumuz.” Dedi. “Sence zamanında mı gelecek?”

“Sanmıyorum.” Soo, Chanyeol’un eline baktı. “Sırt ağrılarım çoğalmadı ve kasılmalarım da yok. Bence oğlun bir diva ve bekletmeyi seviyor gibi görünüyor.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Pekâlâ, Myeon bugün ne diyecek bir bakalım. Belki çoktan dönmüştür ve çıkmaya hazırdır.” Sözcükler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz tekmeledi bebek. “Tamam, bunu geri alıyorum.” Yeol, Kyungsoo'nun kasıklarından gelen tekmeyi hissedince güldü.

“Dediğim gibi.” Soo kıkırdadı. “Oğlun bir diva ve bizi bekletecek.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak elini geri çekti. “Ben kahvaltıyı hazırlarken duş almak ister misin?”

“Benimle beraber duş almanı tercih ederim.”

Tabii ki Chanyeol buna hayır diyemezdi. Küveti sıcak suyla doldurduktan sonra içine girerek Kyungsoo'yu beklemeye başladı. Hamile adam aldıkları bebek küvetine küçük parmağını vurunca hırladı. “Daha doğmadı bile ama ben çoktan eşyalarına takılmaya başladım. Umarım senin kadar dağınık olmaz.”

Yeol şok oldu. “Ben dağınık değilim.”

“Evet, öylesin.” Dedi Soo ve uzun olanın göğsüne yaslandı. Sıcak su bedenini sarmalıyordu ve içindeki küçük adam onu tekmeliyordu. “Her yere bir şeyini bırakıyorsun. Ben toplamasam çöplük olur her yer.”

“Bu doğru değil.” Chanyeol dudak büzdü. “Örnek ver.”

“Oh, sana yüzlerce örnek verebilirim.” Hamile adam söyledi. “Cüzdanını nereye koydun?”

Bir süre düşündükten sonra cerrahın dudakları ince bir çizgi halini aldı. Bilmiyordu. “Umm.” Dedi. “Ceketimin cebinde tabii ki.”

“Hayır, değil.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Şu anda buzdolabının üzerinde. Niye oraya koydun orası ayrı tabi. Buzdolabının tepesine ulaşamadığım için bu sefer cebine koyamadım.”

“Anladım.” Dedi Yeol ve kısa olanın ensesini öptü. “Sen olmazsan mahvolurum.”

“Bensiz ölürsün.” Soo alay etti.

“Evet, sanırım bu doğru.” Yeol kıkırdadı. “Bu aciz kulla evlendiğin ve hayatımı kurtardığın için teşekkür ederim.”

“Her zaman.” Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve başını çevirerek Chanyeol’un ıslak omzunu öptü.

Uzun bir banyodan ve kahvaltıdan sonra, son randevularına gitme zamanı gelmişti. Junmyeon, arkadaşları ve ürologdu, onları sıcak gülümsemesiyle karşıladı. “Selam, nasılsın?”

“Her an patlayacak gibi hissediyorum.” Kyungsoo cevapladı.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Pekâlâ, o zaman her an patlayacak mısın bir bakalım.”

Chanyeol sedyenin yanına geçti ve Kyungsoo tişörtünü kaldırıp şiş karnını ortaya çıkarınca gülümsedi. Junmyeon hamile adamın karnına aleti yaslayıp ekranı açınca bakışlarını karnından ayırdı.

Kyungsoo derin bir iç çekti. “Ahh, dönmemiş bile.” Chanyeol’a baktı. “Gördün mü? Sana söylemiştim, bizi bekletecek.”

“Pekâlâ, bu neden Braxton kasılmaları yaşamadığını gösteriyor.” Junmyeon aleti hareket ettirerek söyledi. “Normalden daha mı çok hareketli?”

“Hayır,” Soo başını iki yana salladı. “Her şey normal. Uyuyacağı zaman çok aktif.”

“Hımm, Yeol’a çekmiş gibi görünüyor.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Her an dönebilir mi?” diye sordu.

Doktor başını iki yana salladı. “Uzak bir ihtimal.” Dedi. “Olabilir ama ilk hamileliklerde gerçekleşmez genelde. Beden bu duruma alışkın olmadığı için her bir değişimi ortaya çıkarır.”

“Yani?” diye sordu Kyungsoo.

“Son tarihimize iki gün var. Yani dönmeye başladığında bedenin sana sinyal verecek. Normalde hamileler son tarihe altı ya da sekiz hafta kala Braxton kasılmaları yaşamaya başlarlar. Ancak sen yaşamadığın için muhtemelen doğum öncesi sancıları hemen yaşayacaksın.”

“Gerçekten olana kadar sence ne kadar süre geçer?”

“Söylemesi zor. Oğlun küçük olduğu için, muhtemelen hızlıca yerleşir ama bu gerçek doğumun ne zaman başlayacağını söylemez. Sanırım şaşırmaya hazırlıklı olmalısınız.”

Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Evet, ihtiyacım olan da buydu zaten. Sürprizler.”

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak aleti kaldırdı ve Kyungsoo karnını silmesi için peçete verdi. Klavyedeki küçük düğmeye basarak Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un oğlunun son ultrason fotoğrafını bastı. “Hala evde doğurmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet, hala bunu düşünüyoruz.” Yeol cevapladı ve küçük resmi aldı.

İkinci üç çeyreğinden beri Kyungsoo bebeği evde doğurmaya karar vermişti. Burası iş yeri olmasına rağmen hastaneleri sevmiyordu ve gerekli olmadıkça orada doğum yapmak istemiyordu.

Kyungsoo evde, aşina olduğu ortamda, Chanyeol’un olduğu yerde doğum yapma fikrini sevmişti. Chanyeol bu fikrini sonuna kadar destekliyordu. Cerrah tüm gerekli hazırlıkları tamamlamıştı bile.

“Endişelenme, Myeon.” Soo gülümsedi ve yavaşça doğruldu. “Sorun olursa hemen seni arayacağız.”

“Arayacağını biliyorum ama yine de orada olsam daha iyi hissederim.”

“Tamam, şuna ne dersin.” Yeol arkadaşını sakinleştirmek için önerdi. “Soo’nun doğumu başlayınca seni ararız böylece beklemede olursun.”

“T-Tamam.” Dedi Myeon. “Sanırım bunu kabul edebilirim.” Sandalyesinden kalktı ve Kyungsoo'nun kalkmasına yardım etti. Hamile olana sıkıca sarıldı. “Son günlerini iyi geçir.” Dedi ve karnına doğru eğildi. “Sen de küçük adam, haftaya cumartesi geleyim deme. Junmyeon amcanın o gün randevusu var.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Randevunu mahvetmek istemem ama tam o gün geleceğine 100$ bahse girerim.”

“Evet, sana çektiyse kesin gelir.” Kyungsoo sırıttı.

“Öyleyse en azından ne zaman geleceğini biliyoruz.” Yeol dilini çıkardı.

  * ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Birkaç gün yavaşça geçmişti ve Kyungsoo bir şeyler olduğunu kesinlikle söyleyebilirdi. Ara sıra sırtına bir ağrı saplanıyordu. Dayanılmayacak bir ağrı değildi, keskin bir acıydı ve geldiği gibi hemen kayboluyordu. Sanki bebek sonunda dönmeye başlamış gibiydi.

Kyungsoo hımlayarak buzdolabının üzerindeki takvime baktı. Cuma günüydü, tahmin edilen tarihten beş gün sonrasıydı. Fena değildi çünkü Kyungsoo oğlunu daha çok bekleyeceklerini düşünmüştü ancak görünüşe bakılırsa az kalmıştı.

Hamile adam kıkırdadı. “Vaftiz babanın ne dediğini unuttun mu?” karnını okşayarak güldü. “Onu sinirlendirip randevusunu mahvetmek mi istiyorsun? Bu babanın çok hoşuna gider, o da onunla eğlenmeyi seviyor.”

Gülüşü kesildi ve yeni bir acı dalgasıyla beraber nefesini tuttu. Dişlerinin arasından soluyarak bittiğinde iç çekti. “Tamam.” Diyerek fırının üzerindeki saate baktı. “Baban birazdan evde olacak ve bir süre sessiz olursan çok memnun olurum. Ben akşam yemeğini bitirene kadar, olur mu? Sonra devam edebilirsin. Anlaştık mı?”

Bebek hiçte onunla anlaşmamıştı ve Kyungsoo akşam yemeği hazırlayamamıştı. Birkaç denemeden sonra vazgeçip tavuk restoranını aramıştı.

Chanyeol teslimatçı giderken gelmişti ve eve girerken kıkırdamıştı. “Kapımızın önünde kırmızılı bir çocukla karşılaştım. Bana yemekte tavuk olduğunu söyledi.”

“Özür dilerim.” Soo kahverengi kâğıt torbayı kaldırdı. “Yemek pişirecektim ama pişiremedim.”

“Pişiremedin mi?”

“Sanırım Myeon’un dediği gibi doğum öncesi sancılarım başladı.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Yeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Kötüler mi?”

“Güçlü bir dalgaydı ve geldiği gibi kayboldu ama odaklanamadım.”

“Sorun değil.” Dedi cerrah ve gülümsedi. Koltuğa, kocasının yanına oturdu. Eğilerek Kyungsoo'nun dolgun dudaklarını öptü. “Bir süredir tavuk yememiştik.”

“Ama çok fazla fastfood tükettik.” Soo homurdandı.

“Bana üniversite zamanlarımızı hatırlatıyor.” Yeol kıs kıs güldü. “O zamanlar da çok yerdik.”

“O lanet karides kızartmasını denemeyi öneren sendin.”

“Ama ocağın altını kapatmayı unutan sendin.”

“Elin aniden baksırımın içine girdiği için unutmuştum.”

“Pekâlâ, o gün oldukça azmıştım.”

“Evet, bu küçük adamın yapıldığı gün de azmıştın.” Yeol kıkırdadı ve elini Kyungsoo'nun karnına koydu.

“Hoşuna gitmişti ama.” Soo söyledi. “Hoşuna gitmediğini söyleyemezsin.”

“Seninle geçirdiğim her an, özellikle adımı inlediğin anlar, hoşuma gidiyor.”

“Öyle mi?” Kyungsoo sordu. Chanyeol başını salladığında sırıtarak elini karnından uzaklaştırdı.

“Ne oldu şimdi?”

“Unutmamamız gereken bir ocağımız yok.” Hamile adam kocasının kucağına tırmanarak fısıldadı. “Adını inlememi madem bu kadar çok seviyorsun, sana beni inletme şansı veriyorum.”

Chanyeol hımlayarak ellerini Kyungsoo'nun baldırlarında gezdirdi. “Mmm, o zaman bu şansı iyi kullanmalıyım.”

  * ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Ertesi sabah Kyungsoo maraton koşmuş gibi hissederek uyanmıştı. Ancak o his çok sürmemişti. Chanyeol’la öğle yemeği yedikten bir saat sonra kramplar başlamıştı.

“Nasıl hissettiriyor?”

“Doğum sancısı kadar güçlü değiller.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Rahatlamak için banyo yapmalısın.”

“Yıkanmak istemiyorum.” Soo karnını iki eliyle okşayarak söyledi. “Myeon yürümenin daha etkili olduğunu söylemişti.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman yürüyüşe çıkalım mı?”

“Olur.”

Sıcak bir gündü ve Kyungsoo taze ilkbahar havasını içine çekti. Chanyeol ona gülümseyerek elini sıktırdı. “Aklımdan ne geçti biliyor musun?”

“Hımm?”

“Henüz bir isme karar vermedik.”

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Favorin var mı? Çünkü benim yok.”

“Benim de.” Yeol kıkırdadı. “Üç ismi de seviyorum.”

“Belki burada olduğunda anlarız.” Hamile olan önerdi. “Ya da şu google’daki saçma ‘isim seç’ oyunlarını oynarız.”

“Oh, bir tanesini biliyorum.”

“Öyle mi? Öyle bir oyunu neden biliyorsun?”

“Yoora ve ben küçükken kullandık. Bir kaplumbağamız vardı ve ismine karar veremiyorduk. Üç isim arasında kalmıştık, şimdiki gibi ve üçe kadar sayıp istediğimiz ismi aynı anda söylemiştik.”

“Ah. Ee, oynarsak iki seçeneğimiz var sadece. Ya ikimiz de aynı ismi söyleyeceğiz ya da farklı isimleri söyleyeceğiz. Farklı isimleri söylersek, bebeğimize geriye kalan ismi veririz, öyle mi?”

“Öyle.”

“Bunu sevdim. Oynamalıyız.”

“Emin misin?”

“Eminim.” Soo başını salladı. “Bu oyun biraz eşitlik üzerine dayalı. Aynı ismi söylersek, ikimiz de istiyoruzdur. Farklı ismi söylersek, kimsenin istediği olmaz ama bebeğimize hoşumuza giden bir ismi vermiş oluruz.”

“Tamam, o zaman, haydi oynayalım.”

“Kaplumbağaya hangi ismi verdiniz?”

“Kaplumbağa.”

Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ne? Gerçekten mi? Diğer seçenekler neydi?”

“Yoora Çakıl istiyordu, ben de Donatello istiyordum.”

Kyungsoo kocasına bakarak güldü. “Tam bir çocuksun yemin ederim.”

“Hey.” Yeol dudak büzdü. “Ninja Kaplumbağalara laf yok. Ayrıca o zamanlar çocuktum.”

“Çakıl’ı seçmeliydiniz.”

“Hayır,” Chanyeol homurdandı. “Yoora zaten aldığımız kuşlara isim vermişti; Opal ve Yakut idi. Her evcil hayvanımıza lanet olası taş ismini veriyordu o yüzden Kaplumbağa’yı bundan kurtarmak zorundaydım.”

“Birazcık aptalsın, biliyorsun.”

“Ne? Neden ya?”

“Madem Yoora’nın Çakıl diyeceğini biliyordun ve ona Donatello adını koymak istiyordun o zaman Kaplumbağa demeliydin. Böylece Kaplumbağa’ya karşı Çakıl olacaktı ve geriye kalan isim Donatello olacaktı.”

“Aman tanrım, bunu hiç düşünemedim!”

“Dediğim gibi, aptalsın.”

“Tamam, tamam, Bay Çok Bilmiş. Bebeğimizin ismini seçmek için neden bu oyunu oynamak istediğini söyle.”

“Çünkü isim seçmenin en kolay yolu.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Yani istediğin ismi koymak için en az hoşuna gideni söyleyeceksin?”

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Evet, sanırım.”

“Kural koyalım.”

“Kural mı?”

“Evet,” dedi Yeol. “İkimiz de en çok istediğimiz ismi söyleyeceğiz, tamam mı? Aynı olursa harika olur. Olmazsa, sorun değil. Favorimiz olmaz ama yine de istediğimiz isim olur.”

“Tamam.” Soo gülümsedi.

Chanyeol aptal sırıtışını gösterdi ve ellerini çocuk gibi ileri geri sallamaya başladı. “Çilekli waffle ister misin?”

“Her zaman.”

Parkın sonundaki küçük kafeye gittiler. Oradaki mola ve eve dönüş Kyungsoo'nun ruhunu rahatlatmıştı. Hareket etmesi acıyı azaltmıştı ve çift eve döndüğünde hamile adam kendini öncekinden daha iyi hissediyordu.

Yürüyüş iyi gelmişti ama aynı zamanda yorucuydu o yüzden Kyungsoo derince iç çekerek koltuğa kendini bıraktı. “Bu hem en iyi hem de en kötü yürüyüşümdü.”

“Neden?”

“Kramplar neredeyse gitti ama şimdi de ayaklarım beni öldürüyor.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. Kyungsoo geriye yaslanarak ayaklarını sehpaya uzattı. “Ayaklarını sokman için su getireyim mi?”

“Ah, harika olur. Teşekkürler.”

“Tamam, hemen dönerim.” Genç adam cevapladı ve birkaç dakika sonra ılık suyla döndü.

Kyungsoo ayaklarını suya sokunca iç çekti. “Son dokuz aydır beni şımarttığın için sana hiç teşekkür etmiş miydim?”

“Seni şımartmıyorum ben.” Yeol kıkırdadı.

“Şımartıyorsun.” Soo başını salladı. “Bana geç olsa bile istediğim her şeyi verdin. Noel’den sonraki günü hatırlasana.”

“Oh evet, harika bir akşamdı.” Chanyeol güldü, neredeyse donup öleceği geceyi açıkça hatırlıyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun canı Takoyaki aşerdiği için, sadece eşofmanı ve kapüşonlusuyla hamile adamın en sevdiği Japon restoranına gitmişti. Chanyeol oraya vardığında neyse ki restoran açıktı. Sonrasında ise arabası arızalanmış ve eve dönmek için servis bulamamıştı. Sonunda eve vardığında saat gece bir olmuştu ve Takoyaki, Chanyeol kadar donmuştu.

“Parmaklarımı yeniden hissetmem zaman almıştı ama senin için yine olsa yine yapardım.”

Kyungsoo gülümseyerek başını kocasının omzuna yasladı. Elini tutarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. “Bana ilk çıkma teklifi ettiğinde seni neden ektiğimi anlatmış mıydım?”

“Hayır.” Yeol başını iki yana salladı. “Çinli değişim öğrencisi yüzünden olduğunu düşündüm hep.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Hayır, ondan değildi.” Dedi. “Seni kaybetmekten korktuğum içindi.”

“Beni kaybetmekten mi? Ama o zaman bana sahip bile değildin.”

“İşte tam bu yüzden.” Hamile adam mırıldandı. “Uzun zamandır senden hoşlanıyordum ama sana ulaşmaktan çekiniyordum. Sen bana geldiğinde insanlar konuşmaya başlamıştı. İyi bir çift olmayacağımızı ve benim senin gibi sosyal birisine göre çok içe dönük olduğumu söylüyorlardı. O kelimeler beni çok etkiledi ve onlara inandım.” Durakladı ve Chanyeol’un elini sıktı. “İnatçı ve ısrarcı olduğun için gerçekten mutluyum.”

“Seni kaybetmeye yakındım.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Mmm.” Yeol başını salladı. “Şu basketbol kaptanına ilgi duyduğunu düşünüyordum. Aslında, sonunda evet dediğin günü sana son kez teklif etmeye karar verişimdi.”

“Vay, bunu bilmiyordum.”

“Ben de nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordum.” Dedi Yeol. “Gerçekten şaşırdım.”

“Sana neden hiç anlatmadım bilmiyorum ama sanırım uzun sürmeyeceğimi düşündüğüm içindi.”

Chanyeol kahkahaya boğuldu. “Pekâlâ, çoğu kişi öyle düşünmüştü.” Kıkırdadı. “Ama sanırım onlara hatalı olduklarını gösterdik. Bize bir baksana. Üniversiteden sağ çıktık. Stajyerlik ve meşgul mesailerimize rağmen birbirimizi kaybetmedik. Şimdi de ebeveynler olacağız. Hâlâ iyi bir çift olmadığımızı düşünen varsa kıçlarına tekmeyi basacağım çünkü biz mükemmel bir çiftiz, tamam mı? Bebeğimiz de bu dünyadaki en sevimli ve mükemmel insan olacak.”

“Bebek demişken.” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un eline tırnaklarını geçirdi. “Sanırım bizimki artık merhaba demek istiyor.”

“Ne?” Yeol nefesini tuttu. “Gerçekten neden sen—“ konuşurken Kyungsoo'nun suyunun geldiğini fark etti. “Oh!”

Chanyeol hızlıca koltuktan kalktı ve genç olanı kaldırdı. Ilık sıvı bacaklarından akarken inledi Kyungsoo. Kocasının yardımıyla kıyafetlerinden kurtulmak için banyoya gitti. “Tamam, yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Hayır,” dedi Soo. “Sen gidip koltuğu kurtarmaya çalış.”

Chanyeol az çok başarılı bir şekilde ıslak koltuktaki noktayı ve yeri temizledikten sonra Kyungsoo'nun yanına döndü. Hamile adam lavabonun yanında dikiliyordu ve ellerini kenarlara yaslamıştı. “Her şeyi hazırlayayım mı?”

Kyungsoo acılı kasılmalar arasında sadece başını sallayabildi.

“Tamamdır. İhtiyacın olursa bana seslen.”

Kyungsoo banyoda birkaç dakika daha geçirdikten sonra oturma odasına gitti. Geniş olduğu için orada doğurmaya karar vermişti. Chanyeol hastaneden özel tabanlık getirmişti ve koltuğun önüne çoktan sermişti. Sıcak su sehpanın üzerindeydi ve yanında birkaç havlu ile steril ameliyat makasları vardı.

Kyungsoo dikkatlice yere çöktü ve tabanlığa oturdu. Sırtını koltuğa yasladı. Chanyeol bacaklarının arasına oturunca gülümsedi. “Myeon’u aradın mı?”

“Hayır.”

“Neden?”

“Onu sen de tanıyorsun. Yapmamasını söylesek bile randevusunu iptal edip buraya gelir.”

“Doğru.” Soo güldü.

“Küçük adam geldiğinde ona sürpriz yaparız.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un yüzünü tutarak kendine çekti. “Bunu benim için yaptığın için teşekkürler.”

“Sen ne istersen bebeğim.”

Başka bir acı dalgası gelmeden önce öpüşerek anın tadını çıkardılar. Yeni acı dalgasıyla Kyungsoo geri çekildi ve dişleri arasından nefes alırken kaşlarını çattı. Chanyeol’un omuzlarına tırnaklarını geçiriyordu.

“Tamam.” Soo acı geçince konuştu. “Sanırım sonrakinde itmeye hazırım.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Sen hazır olduğunda.”

Sonraki kasılma biraz daha güçlüydü ve onlar ne olduğunu anlamadan oğulları doğmuştu. Chanyeol bebeği göğsünün üzerine koyduğunda bebek ağlayınca Kyungsoo ağlamaya başladı.

Chanyeol dinlenmek ve gözyaşlarıyla savaşmak için biraz bekledi. Henüz ağlayamazdı. Hala yapması gereken işler vardı. Geriye yaslanarak makası aldı. Titreyen elleriyle oğlunun kordonunu kesti ve bağlayıp onu havluya sardığında duygularına izin verdi.

Kyungsoo'nun terli alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Seni seviyorum.” Diye fısıldadı.

Kyungsoo kendini bırakarak iç çekti. “Ona ismini ver.”

“Ne?” Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla kocasına bakıyordu.

“Ona ismini sen ver.” Kyungsoo gülümseyerek tekrarladı.

“A-Ama oyun oynayarak yapacaktık hani?”

“Üç ismi de seviyorum.” Dedi Soo. “Favorim yok ama senin olduğunu biliyorum. Söyle. Favorini söyle bana.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve uyuyan oğluna baktıktan sonra bakışlarını Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi. “Baekhyun.” Dedi. “Favorim bu.”

“O zaman tamamdır.” Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve oğlunun alnını öptü. “Evimize hoş geldin, Baekhyun.”

Yaklaşık iki saat sonra bebek Baekhyun yıkanmış, giyinmiş halde huzurla uyuyordu. Kyungsoo yıkanırken Chanyeol yeni doğanı muayene ediyordu. Her şey mükemmeldi ve küçük çocuk 2,5 kilo ve 48 cm doğmuştu.

“Belgelerimizi doldurdun mu?” Kyungsoo yatağa girince söyledi. Kocasına sokuldu ve uyuyan bebeğin başını okşadı.

“Hımm.” Yeol başını salladı. “Park Baekhyun, 6 Mayıs saat 16.12’de doğdu.”

“Ne düşünüyorum biliyor musun?”

“Ne?”

“Myeon’u aramayalım.” Soo sırıttı. “Pazartesi hastaneye gidip onu şaşırtalım.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bize çok kızacak.”

“Kızmayacak. Baek hemen kalbini yumuşatacak.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek kocasına baktı. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben—ah.” Kyungsoo güldü. “Bu ani oldu.” Kıkırdadı. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Kocasını öpmek için uzandı. O sırada Chanyeol’un kollarındaki Baekhyun uyandı ve sızlandı. Kyungsoo bebeğe baktı. “Çok güzel.”

“Mükemmel.” Dedi Yeol.

“Haklısın.” Soo gülümseyerek uzandı. “Sen mükemmelsin, Baekhyun.” Oğluna fısıldadı ve minik kulağını öptü. “Mükemmelsin ve çok, çok seviliyorsun.”


	9. Sekai ft. Kris & Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HappySekaiDay ☀ ❥ ☽ #Happy94sDay
> 
> ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ

Sehun eve geldiğinde saat dokuzu birkaç dakika geçmişti ve evin karanlık olduğunu görünce seslice iç çekti. Sevgilisinin evde olmasını umuyordu ama belli ki henüz gelmemişti.

Jongin yine evde olmadığı için biraz huysuzlaşan Sehun oturma odasına gidip koltuğa oturdu. Elindeki çantayı kucağına koydu ve içine baktı. Sehun ağabeyinde bir gün kalmıştı ve şu anda yorgun olmasına, ayakları ağrımasına rağmen deli gibi eğlenmişti. Kris onu alışveriş turları ve soğuk havaya rağmen tatlı dondurmalarla şımartmıştı.

Kris'in aldıklarını tek tek çıkartırken Sehun minik beysbol ceketini görünce gülümsedi. Beyaz ve gri ceketi yuvarlak karnının üzerine bıraktı ve parmaklarını lacivert çizgilerinde gezdirdi. “Çok sevimli görüneceksin.” dedi ve ağabeyinin dükkânda ceketi gördüğünde deli gibi heyecanlanmasını hatırlayınca kıkırdadı. “Amcan bizi şımartıyor. Doğduğun zaman ona teşekkür etmeliyiz.”

Sehun çoktan otuz sekizinci haftasını doldurmuştu ve bebeğiyle tanışmaya hazırdı. Hamile olmayı sevmediği söylenemezdi ama son birkaç haftadır çok yorulmuştu ve nedeninin Jongin olduğunu biliyordu. Sevgilisi popüler bir şirkette koreograf olduğundan beri, eve nadiren geliyordu ve Sehun yalnız kalıyordu. Şu halinde yapabileceği çok şey yoktu ve evde tek başına oturmak sinirlerini geriyordu. Bebek doğduğunda daha az yalnız ve sıkılmış hissedeceğini biliyordu.

“Lütfen çabucak gel.” Sehun karnını okşayarak söyledi. Bebek dokunuşuna cevap verdi ve tekme atarak hamile adamı güldürdü. “Evet, seninle konuşuyorum.”

Bebeğiyle konuşarak bir süre koltukta oturdu Sehun. Bebeğine aldığı kıyafetlere ve oyuncaklara baktı. Son parçayı koyduğunda saat çoktan on buçuk olmuştu ve Jongin hâlâ gelmemişti.

Yanağının içini ısırarak telefonunu aldı Sehun ve sevgilisini aradı. Jongin'in cevap vermesi biraz zaman aldı. Sehun yüksek sesli müzikle karşılaşmıştı. “Jongin?”

“Kimsiniz?”

“Ne demek _‘kimsiniz’_? Benim, sevgilin.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Oh, merhaba bebeğim. Affedersin, seni iyi duyamıyorum. Burası çok gürültülü.”

“Neredesin sen?”

“Ne?”

“Neredesin sen?” Sehun resmen telefona bağırıyordu.

“Bir bardayım. Çalıştığım gruplardan birisi bizi yemeğe davet etti.”

“Ne zamandan beri yemekleri barlarda veriyorlar?!” Sehun öfkelenmişti ve yanaklarını şişirdi. “Ne zaman eve geleceksin?”

“Bilmiyorum.” diye cevapladı Jongin. “Yeni geldik daha. Ama beni bekleme sen, muhtemelen geç gelirim.”

“Zaten geç oldu.” Hamile olan dişlerini sıkıyordu. “Pekâlâ, geceyi benim yerime iş arkadaşlarınla geçirmeyi tercih ediyorsan, sen bilirsin. İyi eğlenceler.” Telefonu kapatarak sertçe karşıya fırlattı ve ekranından çatlama sesi geldi. “Siktir git, Kim.”

Sehun telefonunu yerde bırakarak yatmaya hazırlanmamaya gitti. Saat on biri biraz geçe yastıklara uzanmış, tekmeleyen bebeğine iç çekiyordu. “Babanın bu kadar göt olması benim suçum değil.” Bebeğine söyledi ve karnının yanını okşadı. “O yüzden şu anda ona kızdığım için beni suçlama.”

Jongin'in bardan ne zaman geleceğini merak ederek uykuya daldı Sehun. Cevabını Jongin sabahın erken saatlerinde yatak odasına gürültüyle girince ve yatağa kendini atınca aldı Sehun. Alkol kokusu midesini bulandırmıştı. “Leş gibi kokuyorsun.”

Jongin hımlayarak sırtüstü uzandı.

“Jongin, kokuyorsun dedim.”

“Ee ne olmuş? Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?” Jongin'in sarhoş olduğu belliydi.

“Git duş al ve dişlerini fırçala.”

“Tamam, tamam.” dedi Jongin. “Yarın.”

Sinirlenen Sehun sevgilisinin baldırını tekmeledi. “Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? Kalk, duş al!” diğeri cevap vermeyince Sehun örtüyü üzerinden attı ve yataktan kalktı. Odadan çıkarken sertçe kapıyı çarptı, Jongin'e boka battığını gösteriyordu.

Saat üç buçuktan yedi buçuğa kadar geçen zamanı Sehun koltukta, bir o yana bir bu yana dönerek geçirmişti. Yeri dar olduğu ve koltuk çok sert olduğu için sırtı ağrıyordu ve uyuyamıyordu.

Yorgun ve gözaltları morarmış halde Sehun hazırlandı ve saat dokuz buçuk gibi evden çıktı. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu ama şu anda Jongin'in yanında olmak istemiyordu. Dolaştıktan sonra kendisini Jongin'le evlerine yakın bir parkta otururken buldu. Tahta bankta geriye yaslanarak çocukların koşturarak karla oynamasını izliyordu.

Salıncakları, büyük bir kum havuzu, kaydırağı ve çocukların koşturacağı çimenlik alanı olan güzel bir parktı. Sehun büyüdüğü zaman bebeğiyle buraya geleceğini biliyordu. Başını sallarken kendisine merakla bakan küçük bir çocuk onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. “Selam.” Çocuğa el sallayarak selamladı.

“Merhaba.” Çocuk gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Çocuk, muhtemelen dörtten büyük değildi, simsiyah saçlarına zıt bir şekilde açık tenliydi ve peri gibi görünüyordu. “Yalnız mısın?” diye sordu Sehun.

Çocuk başını iki yana salladı ve birkaç ebeveynin oturmuş sohbet ettikleri bankı gösterdi. “Babam orada.” dedi. “Ben Yixing. Sen kimsin?”

“Ben de Sehun.”

“Sen benim hyungum musun?”

Sehun güldü. “Kaç yaşında olduğuna göre değişir.” dedi. Çocuktan çok büyük olduğu belliydi. “Kaç yaşındasın?”

“Dört.” Yixing gülümseyerek gururla söyledi. Yanağındaki gamze Sehun’u gülümsetiyordu.

“O zaman senin hyungunum.” dedi Hun. “Ben 24 yaşındayım.”

“24, 29’dan büyük mü?”

“Hayır.”

“O zaman babam da senin hyungun.”

Sehun sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. “Evet, sanırım öyle.”

Yixing banka yaklaştı ve Sehun’un yanına oturdu. “Ben kimsenin hyungu değilim.” Dudak büzerek söyledi.

“Öyle mi? Arkadaşlarından hiçbiri senden küçük değil mi?”

“Arkadaşım yok.”

“Arkadaşın yok mu? Buna inanmam.”

“Doğru ama.” dedi Yixing. “Kreşteki kimse benimle arkadaş olmak istemiyor.”

“Neden?”

“Tuhaf konuştuğumu söylüyorlar. Ama ben Çin’den geldiğim için öyle. Babam da Çin’den geliyor ve appam buralı. Çin’de yaşıyorduk ama buraya geldik. Appam sayesinde nasıl konuşacağımı biliyorum ama garip konuştuğumu söylüyorlar. Daha iyi konuşmaya çalışıyorum ama biz Çin’de farklı konuşuyoruz.”

Sehun kalbinin sızladığını hissetti. Küçük çocuğa üzülmüştü. “Bence çok güzel konuşuyorsun.” Gülümseyerek Yixing’i neşelendirmeye çalıştı. “Biliyor musun, kimse senin hyungları olmanı istemezse eminim benim bebeğim hyungun olmasını isteyecektir.”

Yixing’in gözleri parladı. “Gerçekten mi?” karnına bakarak sordu. “Bebek erkek mi?”

“Erkek.” Hun başını salladı.

“Adı ne?”

“Şey, henüz bir adı yok.”

Yixing başını yana yatırdı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Neden? Herkesin adı olmalı. Bir ada ihtiyacı var.”

“Bebeğin babası ve ben henüz güzel bir ad bulamadık.” dedi Sehun. Yalan değildi. Gerçekten henüz güzel bir isim bulamamışlardı ama bunun çoğu sürekli evde olmayan Jongin yüzündendi. “Sen güzel bir isim biliyor musun?”

Yixing hımlayarak gökyüzüne baktı. “Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol mü?” Sehun nefesini tuttu. Yixing’in gerçekten bir isim söyleyeceğini beklemiyordu. Koreli olmayan birine göre Sehun’un kulağına çok güzel geliyordu. “Neden Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol bizim evimizde yaşayan köpeğin adı.” Yixing gülümsedi. “Kocaman ve her zaman mutlu. Her zaman parlayan kocaman gözleri var. Yağmur yağdığında bile mutlu.”

“Bebeğime bu ismi vermemi istiyorsun çünkü onun her zaman mutlu olmasını mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet.” Çocuk başını salladı. “Mutlu olmak önemlidir. Sen mutluysan, başkalarını da mutlu edersin. Appam her zaman böyle der.”

Sehun ismi birkaç kez dile getirdi ve her seferinde kulağına daha iyi geldi. “Biliyor musun? Haklısın. Mutlu olmak önemlidir ve bebeğimin mutlu olmasını istiyorum. Ona Chanyeol adını koyalım.”

“Adı Chanyeol mü oldu?”

“Evet.” Sehun başını salladı. Tamamen bir yabancının oğluna isim koymasına izin vermek delilikti ama güzeldi. “Adı artık Chanyeol.”

“Ben de onun hyunguyum?”

“Öylesin.”

Yixing kocaman gülümsedi ve eğilerek Sehun’un karnına baktı. “Merhaba Chanyeollie, ben Yixing. Senin hyungunum ve umarım yakında çokça oynarız. Ne zaman çıkacak?”

“Umarım en kısa sürede.” Sehun karnını okşayarak cevapladı. “Ama yakında geleceğine eminim. Çok uzun sürmeyecek.”

“Ya Noel’de gelirse?” Yixing sordu.

Sehun kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Noel yakında görünebilir ama o zamana kadar gelmiş olur.”

“Onunla ne zaman oynayabileceğim?”

“Şey, bebeklerin çok küçük olduklarını ve hemen konuşup yürüyemediklerini biliyorsun, değil mi?” Yixing başını sallayınca gülümsedi. “Sana söz veriyorum yazın buraya onunla geleceğim. O zaman çok küçük olmaz ama birkaç oyuncakla oynayabilirsiniz.”

Yixing cevaptan memnun olmuşa benziyordu ve başını salladı. Birisi adını seslenince Sehun’dan bakışlarını çekti. “Baba.” Bağırarak kendilerine doğru gelen adama el salladı. “Baba, bak kiminle tanıştım. Bu Sehun. Benim hyungum.”

Sehun kızararak ayağa kalktı ve karnının izin verdiği ölçüde eğildi. “Merhaba.” Selamladı. “Ben, şey, ona bir şey yapmadım, yemin ederim. Gelip yanıma oturdu.”

Yixing’in babası kıkırdadı. “Endişelenmeye gerek yok.” dedi. “Yixing yabancılarla konuşmaya bayılıyor. Ayrıca sizi görmüştüm zaten. O yüzden endişelenme. Ben Luhan, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

“Oh, pekâlâ.” Sehun garipçe gülümsedi. “Ben de memnun oldum.”

Kısa adamın gözleri Sehun’un karnına kaydı. “Tebrikler bu arada.” dedi. “Doğum ne zaman?”

Sehun inildedi. “Aslında birkaç haftam daha var ama bu gece gelmeye karar verirse, çok mutlu olurum.”

Yixing’in babası kıkırdadı. “Erkek mi?”

“Evet, evet.” Sehun’un yerine Yixing sırıtarak cevapladı. “Adı Chanyeol ve ben onun hyunguyum. Sehunnie hyung büyüdüğünde yazın burada onunla oynayabileceğimi söyledi.”

“Öyle mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, tabi sizin için bir sorunu yoksa.”

“Tabi.” Gülümsedi. Sehun’un bakışları adamın cebinden telefonu çıkarmasını takip ediyordu. “Numaralarımızı almalıyız. İletişimde kalalım, olur mu?”

“Ah, tabi.”

♥

O gün daha sonra Sehun battaniyeye sarınmış, en sevdiği şovu izliyordu. Karnının üzerinde bir kova cips ve sağında sıcak çikolata vardı. Jongin yine evde değildi ve Sehun kafasına takmayı bırakmıştı.

Telefonunun çalmasıyla televizyondan kafasını çevirdi. Arayanı görünce gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Alo.”

“Selam, küçük kardeşim.” Kris selamladı. “Bugün sen ve miniğimiz nasılsınız?”

“Mükemmeliz.”

“Evde misin? Umarım dünden dolayı çok yorulmamışsındır.”

“Hayır, yorulmadım. Sabah parka gittim ve orada dünyanın en sevimli çocuğuyla karşılaştım.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi. “Adı Yixing. Bilemiyorum, biraz tuhaftı ama bebekten ve hâlâ isminin olmamasından konuştuk. Sonra Yixing bir isim önerdi.”

“Oh.” dedi Kris. “Neymiş?

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol mü?” Kris tekrarladı. “Pekâlâ, aslında çok güzelmiş.”

“Evet, ben de öyle düşünüyorum.”

“Yani, Chanyeol koyacaksın. Ben de yeğenime Yeollie diyebilir miyim?”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Jongin ne diyor?”

“O bilmiyor.”

“Bilmiyor mu?”

“Hayır, bilmiyor ve muhtemelen bebek doğana kadar da bilmeyecek.”

“Sesindeki öfkeye bakarsak, yine evde olmadığını varsayıyorum?”

“Sikeyim, dün eve ne zaman geldiğini biliyor musun? Ya da daha doğrusu bugün mü demeliyim?! Eve siktiğimin sabahın üçünde geldi ve sarhoştu! Yatak odası hâlâ bok gibi kokuyor. Ne düşündüğünü sanıyor? Geçen hafta birbirimizi üç ya da dört defa gördük ve bundan bıktım artık! Anlıyorum, işi çok yoğun ama sikeyim, bebek ve ben işinden daha önemli olmalıyız değil mi?” Sehun hıçkırdı.

“Oh, hey.” Kris cıvıldadı. “Ağlama.”

“Elimde değil.” Sehun içini çekti ve burnunu koluna sildi. “Sürekli tek başına oturuyorum. Bazı günler onu aradığımda açmıyor bile. Ben ne yapaca—ah!”

“Sehun?” Kris kardeşinin acı inlemesini duyunca seslendi. “Sehun, iyi misin?” küçük olanın seslice nefes alıp verdiğini duyabiliyordu. “Sehun, siktir! Konuş benimle! İyi misin?”

“Ben,” Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı. “S-Suyum geldi.”

“Ne? Emin misin?”

“Şey, altıma yapmadığıma eminim. Yani evet, emin ötesiyim. Ah!” inledi. “Kasılmam var.”

“T-T-Tamam, bekle. Hemen geliyorum. Şey, sikeyim, şey sen... Sadece nefes al, tamam mı? Ben birkaç dakikaya geliyorum ve telefonu sakın kapatma!”

Kris telefonda saçmalarken hamile adam ağabeyi gelene kadar dakikaları saymıştı. Bacakları ayrık ve bir eli belinde ağabeyine kapıyı açmak için paytak paytak ilerledi Sehun.

“Nasılsın?”

“Suyum geldiğinden beri iki kasılma oldu.”

“Oh, tamam.” Kris başını salladı ve elini saçlarının arasına soktu. “Bu bize biraz zaman kazandırır.” Doğum derslerinden ne öğrendiğini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Çünkü o kursa Sehun'la beraber asıl gitmesi gereken Jongin yerine o gitmişti. “Duş almak ister misin?”

Sehun biraz düşündü ve başını salladı.

“Tamam.” dedi Kris ve kardeşinin kolundan tutarak onun banyoya gitmesine yardım etti. Varınca tişörtünü ve pantolonunu çıkarmasına da yardım etti. “Ben gidip oturma odasını temizleyeceğim, tamam mı? Yardıma ihtiyacın olursa hemen beni çağır.”

“Teşekkürler.”

“Rica ederim.” Kris gülümsedi ve kardeşinin alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Senin için her şeyi yaparım küçük kardeşim.”

Kris oturma odasındaki ıslaklığı temizlerken Sehun duşunu aldı. Sıcak su biraz rahatlamasına yardımcı olmuştu. “Biliyor musun, bu gece gelmeni umursamayacağımı söylerken biraz yalan söylemiş olabilirim.” Kalbinin altındaki bebeğe söyledi.

Sehun gergindi. Bebeğiyle çabucak tanışmak istemesine rağmen heyecanının altında korku kırıntıları vardı.

Duşunu aldıktan sonra Kris ona temiz iç çamaşırı ve rahat kıyafetler getirdi. “Şimdi gitmek ister misin?”

“Önce çantasını hazırlamalıyız. Bu kadar erken geleceğini düşünmediğim için hiçbir şey hazırlamadım. Ayrıca benimki de.”

“Sorun değil.” Kris gülümsedi. “Bana bırak.” Yeğeninin odasına gitti ve birkaç dakika sonra elinde bir çanta ve taşınabilir araba koltuğuyla geri döndü. “Kontrol etmek ister misin?”

Sehun başını sallayınca çantayı kardeşine verip onun çantasını hazırlamaya gitti. Birkaç kıyafet, bir havlu ve tuvalet takımını çantaya yerleştirdikten sonra hastaneye gitmeye hazırdılar.

“Siktir.” Sehun alt bölgesindeki ağrıdan ve telefonunu açmayan Jongin'e olan öfkesinden küfretti ve telefonunu sıktırdı. “Onu geberteceğim.”

Kris yanağının içini ısırdı ve patlamamak için bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. Jongin sinirlerini hoplatıyordu. Genç adamdan hiç hoşlanmamıştı ama Sehun onu tüm kalbiyle sevdiği için Jongin'i hayatına kabul etmeyi öğrenmişti. Sehun'un hamileliğiyle onunla yakınlaşacaklarını düşünmüştü ama tam tersi olmuştu ve genç koreograftan daha çok nefret etmişti.

Jongin iyi bir müstakbel babanın en önemli örneği değildi. Eve geç geliyordu, ertesi sabah uyuyakalıyordu ve Sehun beraber gitmek istediğinde randevularını kaçırıyordu.

Jongin her şeyi kaçırmıştı; Sehun’un bebeklerinin erkek olacağını öğrendiği günden ilk tekmesini attığı güne kadar. Şimdi de oğlunun doğumunu kaçırıyordu.

“Yeniden deneyeyim.” Kris konuştu ve telefonu kardeşinden aldı. Sehun başka bir acı dolu kasılmayla cebelleşirken düzgünce nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Jongin'in numarasını tuşlayarak telefonu kulağına götürdü ama kimse cevap vermiyordu. Telefonu kapatıp cebine attı. “Biliyor musun, siktir et onu.” Hırladı. “Doğumun başladı ve sadece buna odaklanmamız lazım. Telefonlarımızı açmazsa ya da geri dönmezse, bu onun hatası.”

Sehun canı yanmasına rağmen başını salladı. Jongin'in yanında olmasını çok istiyordu ama Kris'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Babasına değil bebeğine odaklanmalıydı.

Hastaneye vardıklarında Sehun bir odaya alındı ve yatırıldı. Doktor ultrasonla bebeği kontrol etti. Bebeğin kalp atışlarını bu kadar sesli ve net duymak garipti ve Sehun’un gözlerini yaşartıyordu. “Duydun mu?”

“Evet.” Kris kardeşine gülümsedi. “O senin bebeğin ve birazdan sonra onunla tanışacaksın.”

“Birazdan.” Sehun güldü. “Daha çok birkaç saat gibi.”

Kris'in dediği ‘birazdan’ doğru çıkmıştı çünkü hastaneye vardıktan yarım saat geçmeden gerçek doğum başlamıştı.

Sehun elini sıkıca kavrayıp kalmasını isteyince Kris ne evet ne hayır diyebilmişti. Şimdi de yatağın arkasına geçmiş, kardeşinin elini tutarken diğer eliyle alnını siliyordu. “Harika gidiyorsun.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

“Buna kesinlikle katılıyorum.” Ebe Sehun’a gülümseyerek söyledi. “Birkaç itişten sonra burada olacak ve merhaba diyecek.”

Çok yorucuydu ve Sehun’un artık dayanamayacağı anlar olmuştu ama bebeğinin ilk ağlayışını duyduğu anda tüm acıya değdiğini anlamıştı. Ebe oğlunu göğsüne yatırıp üzerini battaniyeyle örttüğünde gözyaşlarına boğuldu.

Kris de ağlıyordu; küçük kardeşiyle gurur duyuyordu ve böyle bir mucizeye tanık olduğu için duyguları taşıyordu. Ebe kordonu kesmesini söylediğinde titremeye ve bebek gibi çırpınarak ağlamaya başladı. Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Dünyaya hoş geldin minik adam.” Ebe ellerini çırparak söyledi.

“Evet.” Sehun gülümsedi ve oğlunun başını öptü. “Hoş geldin Chanyeol.”

♥

Saat gece yarısını geçiyordu ve Jongin esneyerek karanlık eve girip ayakkabılarını çıkardı. Yorucu bir gün olmuştu ve tek istediği uyumaktı. Banyoyu es geçti ve soyunarak yatağa ilerledi, arkasında kıyafetlerini bırakıyordu. Sehun’un sabah ona kızıp bağıracağını biliyordu ama şu anda umursayamıyordu. Sadece uyumak istiyordu. Yatağa kendini bıraktı ve iç çekti. Bir dakika sonra uyuyakaldı.

Telefonunun çalışı onu birkaç saat sonra uyandırdı ve inleyerek yataktan kalktı. Yerde pantolonunun arka cebindeydi. Jongin telefonunu kapatmak için eline aldı ve iç çekti. “Özür dilerim bebeğim.” Özür dileyerek yatağa döndü. “Ben san—ha?” yatağın boş olduğunu görünce gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sehun?”

Gözlerini ovuşturarak yatak odasından çıktı Jongin. Yeniden genç olana seslendi ama Sehun cevap vermedi. “Nerede bu şimdi?” telefonu yeniden çalınca sonunda dikkatini verdi. Bildirim paneli ona sevgilisinin birkaç kez aradığını gösteriyordu. “Oh, fark etmemişim.”

Sehun ona sesli mesaj bırakmamıştı ama Jongin, Sehun’un geceyi ağabeyinin evinde geçirmek istediğini tahmin ediyordu. Sehun’un diş fırçasının olmadığını görünce tahmininin doğru olduğunu gördü ve uyumak için yatağına döndü.

Jongin bir sonraki uyanışında saat öğleden sonra ikiydi. Kıyafetlerini yerden alıp kirli sepetine attı ve hızlı bir duş aldı. Banyodan çıkıp iç çamaşırını giyerken ön kapının açıldığını duydu. “Bebeğim?”

“Ben bebeğin falan değilim.” Holden ses geldi ve Jongin derin sesle yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Hole girerken sordu ve sevgilisinin ağabeyine baktı. Kris'ten hoşlanmazdı ve bunun çoğu uzun adamdan korktuğu içindi. “Buraya nasıl girdin?”

“Sehun anahtarları verdi tabii ki.”

“O nerede?”

Kris hırladı. “Aramalarına cevap verseydin bilirdin.” Jongin'e yaklaştı ve ona tepeden baktı. “Tanrım, bunun için beni kesin azarlayacak ama siktir gitsin.”

Sehun’un ağabeyi yüzüne yumruğu çaktığında Jongin çığlık attı. İnleyerek geriye sendeledi ve kanayan burnunu tuttu. “Bu neydi lan!”

“Evet, neydi lan mı!?” Kris bağırdı. “Senin sorunun ne? Her gün eve bu kadar geç gelecek ve Sehun’un aramalarına cevap vermeyecek kadar ne sorunun var?!”

“Dostum, meşgulüm.” dedi Jongin. Kanı durdurmak için başını geriye attı. “Eğlence şirketinde bir işim var.”

“Siktiğim işin umurumda değil. Umurumda olan küçük kardeşim ve sen de sevgilisi olarak onu umursamalısın.”

“Onu umursuyorum. Ne diyorsun sen?!”

Kris güldü. “Ah tabi ya, onu umursadığını görebiliyorum. O kadar çok umursuyorsun ki aramalarına cevap vermeyip onu her zaman yalnız bırakıyorsun.”

“Kapa çeneni.” Jongin kükredi. “Onu umursadığımı biliyorsun.”

“Sen göt deliği onu umursasaydın oğlunun doğumunu kaçırmazdın.”

“Benim—ne?!” Jongin nefesini tutarak kocaman gözlerle Kris'e bakıyordu. “D-Doğdu mu?”

“Evet, doğdu.” Kris soğuk, sert ifadesiyle cevapladı. “Seni bir sürü kez aramaya çalıştık ama açmadın. Dün saat 18.10’da doğdu. Sağlıklı ve inanılmaz derecede güzel.”

“Y-Ya S-Sehun?”

“O da iyi.” dedi Kris. “Muhteşem bir iş başardı. Buraya ona daha fazla kıyafet almaya geldim.”

“Neden?” Jongin dikkatle sordu.

“Hastanede biraz daha kalacaklar. Chanyeol tek başına nefes almaktan zorlanıyor ama doktor normal olduğunu ve alışması gerektiğini söyledi. Endişelenmeye gerek yok.”

“Ne dedin? Chanyeol mü dedin?”

Kris kaşlarını çattı. “Evet, öyle dedim. Chanyeol oğlunun adı.”

Jongin kalbinin hızlandığını hissediyordu. “Bilmiyordum onun çoktan—“

“Bilmediğin bir sürü şey var ve bundan utanmalısın.” Kris parmağını genç adama doğrulttu. “Son dokuz aydır Sehun bu minik adamla ilgileniyordu ve hiç de kolay olmadı. Birçok tuhaf şeyle baş etmek zorunda kaldı ama sen ne ona yardım etmek ne de destek olmak için yanında değildin. Son aylarda yaşadıklarımı deneyimleyebildiğim için çok mutlu olmalıyım ama değilim. Üzgünüm ve öfkeliyim. Sehun’a üzülüyorum çünkü o muhteşem anları seninle yaşayamadı. En çok ihtiyacı olduğu zamanda kardeşimin yanında olmadığın için sana çok öfkeliyim. Kondomsuz sevişmek ve sevgilini hamile bırakmak seni baba yapmaz, Jongin. Baba olmak bundan fazlasıdır ama sen çoktan batırdın.”

Jongin başını eğerek yere baktı. Burnundan akan kanlar ayaklarının dibine düşüyordu.

Kris kısa olana bakarak derince iç çekti. “Pekâlâ, gidip giyin ve burnunu temizle. Sana beş dakika veriyorum.”

Jongin'in başı havaya kalktı. “T-Tamam.”

Jongin aceleyle yatak odasına koşturdu ve gardırobunu açtı. Bir pantolon ve kapüşonlu geçirdikten sonra yüzünü yıkamak için banyoya gitti. Kris burnuna kötü vurmuştu ve sağ gözünün altı morarmaya başlamıştı. Burnunun kanaması dinmediği için Jongin peçeteyi burnuna bastırdı.

Hole geri döndüğünde Kris onu bekliyordu. Elinde küçük bir çantayla duvara yaslanmıştı. “Hazır mısın?”

Jongin başını salladı sadece. Ayakkabılarını giydi ve ceketini alarak Sehun’un ağabeyinin peşinden arabaya gitti. Hastaneye sürüş tuhaf geçmişti, ikisi de bir şey dememişti. Jongin'in kalbi hâlâ hızlı atıyordu ve Sehun’a yaklaştıkça tekliyordu.

Ne demeliydi? Sehun nasıl tepki verecekti? Sehun onu affedecek miydi? Tüm bu sorular aklını kurcalarken Kris onu Sehun’un yattığı küçük hastane odasına ittirdi. Genç olan kucağındaki kundakla kocaman gözlerle ona bakıyordu. “J-Jongin.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Yüzüne ne oldu?”

“Şey,” Jongin mırıldandı. “Gerçekle yüzleştim.”

Sehun hemen ağabeyine baktı. “Gerçekle yüzleştiğini söyledi, benimle değil.” Uzun adam hemen savundu ama Sehun ağabeyinin Jongin'in böyle görünmesinin nedeni olduğunu biliyordu. “Ben bize içecek bir şeyler getireyim. Hemen dönerim.”

Kris odadayken garip olan ortam o çıkınca daha da garip olmuştu. Ne diyeceğini bilemeyen Jongin kıpırdanıp duruyordu. “Ona bakmak istemez misin?”

“Şey, evet. T-Tabii ki.”

Jongin çok yavaşça yatağa yaklaştı. Sehun’un kollarında uyuyan bebeği görünce nefesi kesildi ve gülümsedi. Kris haklıydı. O gerçekten çok güzeldi. Sehun’un kollarında huzurla uyuyuşu Jongin'in gözlerini yaşartıyordu. “Çok özür dilerim.”

“Sürekli yalnızdım.” Sehun dürüstçe konuşuyordu. “Bazı zamanlar onu gerçekten isteyip istemediğini sorguluyordum çünkü ona hiç ilgi göstermiyordun. Onu hiç sormuyordun, randevuların hepsini kaçırıyordun ve sana ultrason resimlerini verdiğimde yorgun olduğunu, sabah bakacağını söylüyordun. Sana ihtiyacım vardı Jongin. Ama senin işin benden ve oğlumuzdan daha önemli olmuştu.”

Jongin bir süre sessiz kalarak davranışını açıklayacak kelimeleri aradı ama bulamadı. “Neden öyle davrandığımı bilmiyorum ama batırdığımı ve seni daha çok önemsemem gerektiğini biliyorum. Gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Umarım beni affedebilirsin. Seni seviyorum. Umarım bunu biliyorsundur. Biliyorum çok sık dile getirmiyorum ve daha çok söylemeliyim. Bundan sonra söyleyeceğim. Söz veriyorum kendimi değiştireceğim. Seni ya da bebeğimizi kaybetmek istemiyorum. Sana, ikinize, ihtiyacım var. Sizi seviyorum.”

Sehun’un dudaklarına bir gülümseme oturdu. “Affedileceksin ama buraya gelip hemen beni öpersen.”

Jongin rahatlamayla iç çekerek eğildi ve sevgilisini öptü. Dudakları buluştuğunda Jongin, Sehun’un pembe dudaklarını ne kadar çok özlediğini fark etmişti. “Göt gibi davrandığım için özür dilerim.”

“Dediğim gibi affedildin. Ama sözünü bozmayı aklından bile geçirme yoksa Kris'i peşine takarım.”

“Yok, ben almayayım.” Jongin gülerek burnuna dokundu. “Bir daha asla onunla çarpışmak istemiyorum. Bunun uyanmam için gerekli olduğunu biliyorum yine de.”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’den bir ses gelince oğluna baktı. “Oh, selam bebeğim.” Bebeğin başını öptü. “Nasılsın? Bak kim geldi? Baban.”

O sözlerle Jongin'in kalbi sevgiden dolup taşıyordu. “Çok güzel.”

“Tabii ki güzel, babası benim.”

Koreograf kıkırdadı. “Ee, adı Chanyeol olmuş ha? Bu ismi nereden buldun?”

“Ben bulmadım.” dedi Sehun ve kapıdaki tıklamayla sözü kesildi. Kapı açılınca küçük bir beden içeri girdi ve Sehun gülümsedi. “O buldu.” Başıyla küçük Yixing’i göstererek söyledi.

“Oh, bu kim?”

“Merhaba.” Yixing, Jongin'e cıvıldadı. “Ben Chanyeollie’ninhyunguyum. Sen kimsin?”

“Ben de babasıyım.” Jongin şaşkınca cevapladı. Yixing ona gülümsedikten sonra yanından geçip Chanyeol’e baktı.

Ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra yatağa tırmandı ve Sehun’un yanına oturdu. “Uyuyor mu?”

“Şimdi uyandı.” dedi Sehun. “Ama hâlâ biraz uykusu var.”

Sehun, Yixing’in onu ve Chanyeol’ü ziyarete geleceğini biliyordu. Chanyeol doğduktan birkaç saat sonra Sehun, Yixing’in babasından Yixing, Chanyeol’e bir hediye aldığı için onu ziyarete gelip gelmeyeceklerini soran bir mesaj almıştı. Sehun, Luhan’a hastanede olduğunu ve Chanyeol’ün doğduğunu söyleyerek onları buraya davet etmişti.

Bebeğe yaklaşarak gülümsedi Yixing. “Merhaba Chanyeollie.” diye fısıldadı. “Benim, Yixing hyung. Sana bir hediye aldım. Umarım seversin.” Ceketinin cebinden minik bir pelüş oyuncak çıkardı. Boynunda kırmızı papyon ve kalçasında kalp olan pelüş beyaz bir koyundu.

“Aww, çok sevimliymiş, Yixing. Teşekkür ederiz. Eminim Chanyeol çok sevecektir.” dedi Sehun.

Jongin sahneyi gülümseyerek izliyordu. Kris yanında iki yabancıyla odaya girince başını çevirdi. “Sana ziyaretçiler getirdim.”

“Merhaba.” Adamlardan birisi el sallayarak selamladı.

“Merhaba.” Sehun karşılık verdi. “Sizi bu kadar çabuk göreceğimi beklemiyordum.”

Luhan güldü. “Ben de. Ama minik adam dün söylediğini işitmiş görünüyor.”

“Evet, öyle görünüyor.” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hâlâ biraz şaşkınım.”

“Oh, bu arada.” Luhan yanındaki adamı işaret etti. “Bu Minseok. Kocam.”

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Minseok gülümsedi. “Ve tebrikler. Bizi davet ettiğin için teşekkürler ayrıca. Açıkçası seninle tanışmayı sabırsızca bekliyordum. Yixing tüm senin ve Chanyeol’ün hakkında durmadan konuştu.”

“Ben de memnun oldum.” dedi Sehun. “Bu Jongin, sevgilim.” Jongin'i tanıttı. “Sanırım ağabeyim kendini tanıtmıştır.”

“Evet, tanıttı.” Luhan başını salladı ve duvara yaslanmış içeceğini içen Kris'e baktı. “Umarım çok erken gelmemişizdir. Yixing, Chanyeol’le tanışmak için çok heyecanlıydı, onu tutamadık.”

“Ee,” Jongin, Yixing’e bakarak konuştu. “Chanyeol’e adını veren sen misin?”

“Evet.” Küçük çocuk cıvıldadı. “Sevdin mi?”

Jongin gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Evet, sevdim. İsmi çok beğendim. Ona bu kadar güzel bir isim verdiğin için teşekkürler.”

“Umarım Chanyeollie de ismini sever.” Yixing mırıldanarak parlayan gözlerle bebeğe bakıyordu. “Onunla iyi arkadaş olmak istiyorum. Ona bir sürü şey gösterebilirim. Ben artık yardım almadan bisiklete binebiliyorum. Büyüdüğünde ona göstermek istiyorum. Onunla parktaki büyük kum havuzunda oynamak istiyorum. Kocaman kumdan kaleler yapabiliriz. Onun en yakın arkadaşı olmak istiyorum.”

“Sen çoktan onun en yakın arkadaşısın.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Onu kucağına almak ister misin?”

“Evet!”

Ebeveynlerinin yardımıyla, Luhan sandalyeye oturmuş destekliyordu, Yixing bebeği kucağına aldı ve ona Çince bir ninni söyledi.

Jongin yatakta Sehun’un yanına oturdu ve kolunu beline doladı. “Oğlumuza iyi bir arkadaş bulmuşsun.” diye fısıldadı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un kulağına sürttü. “Eminim bu arkadaşlık bir ömür sürecek.”

“Ben bulmadım ki.” dedi Sehun ve Yixing, Chanyeol’e bir öpücük verince gülümsedi. “O bizi buldu.”


End file.
